An Elf Set Apart
by Jeannette Hetfield
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP! Kellen is an unusually insecure Elf. Only the hope of love will conquer her fears and allow her to defeat the burdens of the future.
1. Chapter 1: I' Agar en' Ilya

DISCLAIMER: This is an original story with a few original characters. That part I own. The parts I don't own, however, are what you have read in the books and seen in the movies, as all of those wonderful creations of genius belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Don't sue me because I'm broke. This story is just for fun.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Yes, I'm back with another story, only this time it's a "Lord of the Rings" story instead of "The Mummy". When I saw "The Fellowship of the Ring" for the first time, I was instantly smitten with Legolas, as so many of us were. Gorgeous, isn't he? sigh Well, the plot bunnies started hopping around in my head and I've put together this little story. Hopefully, y'all will like it. Let me know!  
  
An Elf Set Apart  
  
By Jeannette Hetfield  
  
Chapter 1: I' Agar en' Ilya  
  
The newly born Elvish child slept peacefully in her mother's arms, unaware of the burden that was about to be laid upon her tiny shoulders. It was a necessary burden though, as much as it pained her mother and father. Silent tears streamed down her mother's fair face and sparkled like diamonds as they fell, catching the sunlight that had managed to creep through the thick branches of Fangorn Forest. To her, it seemed a ray of hope. Somehow, all would be well in the end.  
  
A warm hand rested upon her back and she looked up into the eyes of her husband, whose face was as equally distressed, though he shed no tears. Without words, he was able to bring some measure of comfort.  
  
Refusing to put the innocent baby through such an ordeal was out of the question, but why had her child been chosen? Middle-earth would be dangerous enough to live in, but with this decision, it would be doubly so. Her baby's life would be far more difficult than was fair.  
  
"It is not fair," she voiced her thoughts quietly, pulling the blanket more snugly about her baby's neck, though the chill in the air was not caused by the weather.  
  
"I know, melamin. Would that the High Elves had not chosen our daughter, I would rejoice, but alas...they have and we have no choice but to accept."  
  
"My one consolation is that she will still grow under the protection of Lothlórien. I feared she would be taken away," she said, hugging the child even closer to her bosom. "To endure such pain would break my heart."  
  
"The High Elves feel she will be safest in Lothlórien. In the whole of the world, no border is as well protected. None will know the secrets she carries inside except those of us participating in the rite."  
  
She nodded once. "Though the Dark Lord was defeated by Isildur, the world shall again face the same fate. He will return and the death and destruction will be as it was before, unless that which was lost, is found and destroyed as it should have been." Her thoughts turned to Men. "It is because of Men, that our child will endure this burden. She will only find safety in the Undying Lands, but that journey will not be for many millennia. Until that time, she is in grave danger."  
  
"The Dark Lord returns?" her husband whispered, sounding not the least bit surprised, but as if he had expected such news. "I have felt this too, but I could not bear to voice such evil words to the clean air of our sanctuary."  
  
"It was revealed to me in the mirror," she said. The mirror showed many things from the past, present and future. Galadriel recently witnessed flashes of her daughter's life and much peril lay ahead, but there was joy also...and love.  
  
"I do not wish for a man to participate in this rite," her husband said suddenly, with a trace of anger in his usually placid voice.  
  
"The Valar said that it must be so, Celeborn. One chosen from each race of Middle-earth must give of their blood to our daughter to ensure the safety of these peoples."  
  
"I know," he said quietly, running his finger over the tiny, pointed tip of his daughter's ear. "Perhaps I still bear the race of Men ill will."  
  
"You are entitled, my love. Because of Men, the Ring was not destroyed. They have done this world, which is theirs also, a great disservice. Our child will be one of those who has to pay for their actions."  
  
"Will she die?" he whispered.  
  
Galadriel closed her eyes, willing the images the mirror had shown to float into her mind, but the end of her daughter's life was as vague as if she were looking through fog.  
  
"I do not know. Safeguards must be taken. She will have many to protect her, one strong figure in particular, and that is as much as I know. She will be in danger, but her essence will be cloaked from those whose goals are only for dark purposes. The Istari will shield her from unfriendly eyes."  
  
"I am thankful for that," he said with obvious relief.  
  
"As am I. She will not be alone should she have any fear. We will keep her safe."  
  
"What of the others?" he asked.  
  
The others to which Celeborn referred, were the three like their daughter who had been chosen by the Valar. A hobbit child, a human child and a dwarvish child were also to undergo the rite someday that would seal their unknown fates. Four would carry the blood of the other races intermingled with theirs.  
  
The rite was to be performed shortly after birth. Their daughter was a mere two days old. The other three children were not yet born and would not be for a long time to come. Each child chosen was not to be aware of the other three, until as such a time was deemed necessary. Discretion was the key to ensure the safety of the ones chosen. The Istari would provide shields for them all.  
  
The rite was to be performed in Fangorn Forest, a setting chosen by Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. This choice was because none ever ventured into the depths of the dark, massive woods. Evil beings were said to dwell here, but that was not entirely true. The Ents inhabited this forest. They were Fangorn. No eyes but those of the trees would see them.  
  
"And with their blood coursing through her veins, she will have knowledge concerning the full histories of each race; Elves, dwarves, hobbits, wizards and Men alike." Galadriel looked down at her still unnamed newborn. "My daughter, the knowledge you are about to receive may one day aid in the destruction of an Evil who would see us destroyed. The four children will live unaware of the other three. One day, their paths will cross."  
  
"Lord Celeborn, the others have arrived," announced an Elf who suddenly appeared before them armed with his bow and quiver of white feather-tipped arrows.  
  
"Thank you, Haldir," he said, standing with his wife.  
  
Only one guard of their home they brought with them because discretion was a must and Haldir had been chosen as their bravest, strongest and most trustworthy Elf. He too, would have a small task to perform in the rite. His position in her daughter's life was already laid out before him. He did not yet know what burdens were to be endured, or what reactions would be brought about because of his own actions.  
  
For the moment, she studied him, watching his every move. He was alert, cautious of the forest around them and tense as the string of a bow. Never did he smile or laugh, but this little baby in her arms would someday change that.  
  
Galadriel left her thoughts of Haldir and studied each of them as they approached, reading their hearts and their minds.  
  
The dwarf was the first before them. He was a typical dwarf like the rest of his kin, hungry for wealth, but he carried with him the secrets of the mines from one end of the world to the other. He was stocky and adorned in mail of mithril and wore an iron helm upon his head. In his hand was a large axe, the favored weapon of his people. His long unkempt beard was unable to hide the frown on his tanned face. He was not pleased to be here, however, he had no choice. His manner was rude and brash, but his heart was true. The dwarf could be trusted.  
  
"Thank you, Master Dwarf, for your kindness in participating," she said.  
  
"It's not as if I had a choice in the matter," he grunted rudely. "Will this take long?" he barked.  
  
At the dwarf's gruff manner, her husband stiffened. "No, Master Dwarf, I assure you that you will soon be safely hidden away in your mines before the day is through," she said, next glancing to the man.  
  
A soldier of Gondor stood tall before them in a long brown cloak, the hilt of his sword visible at his waist. His shock of long blond hair was pulled back to avoid obstructing his vision, but the small breeze whipped strands across his neck. He inclined his head reverently.  
  
"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel," he greeted kindly. "I am honored by your presence and thank you for allowing me to participate in what will hopefully further the peoples of Middle-earth to prosper."  
  
The dwarf snorted with what was presumably irritation at the human's kind words.  
  
Lord Celeborn bowed his head in thanks. "We are honored by your generous act. What we ask of you is little to give, but may have profound effects."  
  
"I understand," he said, his gaze falling on the Elf-child. "Will this be difficult for her?"  
  
Lady Galadriel was moved by his genuine concern. She looked into his eyes and found the source. He was married and had fathered many children—all girls.  
  
"One day, her life will become difficult, yes." It was the painful truth. Her child would have rare knowledge and some abilities likely to be coveted for evil purposes.  
  
She smiled fondly at the hobbit. He was a lonely little soul and had been chosen because of this. Many years ago, his wife died and his children had moved away once grown. Now he made his home alone near the Old Forest and many feared the large, dark trees as they did Fangorn. Unlike the nature of hobbits, he did not gossip, nor meddle in the affairs of others.  
  
Not that he would remember this rite once he left Fangorn. None of them would. A spell of words in their tongue had been woven at the borders of the forest. Once they stepped over the border, the memories of the rite would be erased. Anonymity was of the utmost importance, for if their enemies were to discover the names of these people participating, they could be forced to tell what they knew of her daughter. The information could be extracted were they to fall into the hands of the enemy, despite the spell to erase their memories of the rite.  
  
"Thank you," she said simply, knowing that would be enough for the kindly little gentlehobbit.  
  
"You are most welcome, Lady." He bowed low, his gray curls falling into his face.  
  
And last...the wizard. The greatest of her daughter's knowledge and gifts would come from him, save for the Elven gifts she would receive naturally, having been born of them. He was beginning to show the signs of great old age. His once black hair and long beard was mixed with long streaks of white, the shade of the moon on a clear night. He wore robes of white and carried a shiny black staff in skeletal fingers. The center of the staff at the top held a white sphere surrounded by four sharp prongs. He was a greatly respected wizard and admired by many, but Galadriel could not help but feel ill at ease in his presence, though he was an ally of her people.  
  
"Tarin Snowsinger, Dwarf of the mines of Moria," said Celeborn, beginning the rite.  
  
"Danon, son of Lanon, son of Gondor," said Galadriel.  
  
"Seredic Bracegirdle from Hardbottle of the hobbits," said Celeborn.  
  
"Saruman the White, Wizard of the Istari," said Galadriel.  
  
"It is time," said Celeborn.  
  
A short, round stone was before them and she stepped forward to place her child upon the cold rock that resembled a sacrificial altar. She nearly balked to lay her baby down out of the safety and reassurance of a mother's embrace. The Elf-child stirred slightly, her little hands curled around the blanket that covered her. Her eyes opened to reveal two blue orbs and she looked around at the many faces before her in wonder. Galadriel smiled and leaned forward, brushing her lips upon the tender skin of her child's head.  
  
"Now you must draw the blade across her right hand," she said to Haldir.  
  
The broad-shouldered Elf's facial expression did not waver, but she saw the recoil in his eyes. Galadriel closed her eyes and chanted softly. Her daughter fell asleep once again and her tiny chest rose and fell with each rhythmic breath.  
  
"She will feel no pain, Haldir, I assure you."  
  
His jaw firmly set, he pressed the point of the blade to the little palm and brought the blade across the pale skin. Blood trickled down the side of her hand. Then she looked to the dwarf, who would begin the rite.  
  
The dwarf lowered his axe to the ground and lumbered forward with his own knife. He slit open his palm and squeezed. The dwarfish blood traveled down his fingers and onto her palm. He bound his hand with cloth, but put no healing medicine on the wound.  
  
"Master Dwarf, we have plenty of our healing herb for your wound," offered her husband.  
  
"Thank you, no," he said, holding up his good hand. "I must decline." Apparently, his trust of Elves had not improved and he went about tending to his own wound.  
  
The hobbit trudged up. His pale face looked shaken. The human knelt before him and pulled a knife from his boot.  
  
"If you would rather not, I offer to do it for you."  
  
The portly little hobbit breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my good man. I gladly accept." He held out his hand and the human put the point of the knife to his skin.  
  
"Close your eyes," said the man. "I will do it quickly."  
  
He nodded and clamped his eyes tightly shut. The knife came quickly just as the man said and the hobbit barely jumped. He opened one eye, peeked at the cut on his palm and then the other eye popped open. He made a fist and his blood dripped into her hand. He looked timidly at Haldir, who made quick work of fixing the hobbit's wound.  
  
The human was next and quickly completed the task he had set out on a long journey for. Haldir offered athelas for the wound and the human graciously accepted aid.  
  
The rite was nearly complete. All that remained was the Istari. Saruman the White stepped forward and turned to the human. "Dear boy, will you kindly hold this for me?" he asked, indicating the staff.  
  
"Of course, sir," he answered, swiftly relieving the wizard of his staff.  
  
The wizard borrowed the man's knife and drew it from the bend of his forefinger in a diagonal cut to the bend of his wrist. Blood gradually spread from the fresh wound and he made a tight fist, squeezing so hard the wrinkles of his knuckles disappeared and turned the skin white. He rotated his hand slightly over her wound and the last of races to give of their blood had done so.  
  
"I must bring to your attention," began Saruman, as Haldir tended to his wound, "Your spell to wipe this rite from my memory will be ineffective upon my mind."  
  
Galadriel felt the first stirrings of fear in her heart.  
  
"However," continued the White Wizard, "I am bound to keep this secret for all my existence. You have my word, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, that I will reveal to none her existence. I will keep her secret from all who would threaten what we have worked hard to achieve."  
  
"Thank you for your honesty. We greatly appreciate what you have done for us this day, all of you," Celeborn addressed them all, looking at each face. "Now?" he asked, turning to his wife.  
  
She nodded and turned to the Elf. "Haldir, we have a request," she said indicating herself and her husband.  
  
"Name it, My Lady," he said, drawing up to his full, impressive height.  
  
Celeborn spoke. "It is not so simple a request and will change your life from this day henceforth should you accept."  
  
"Whatever you ask of me, I willingly choose for it to be so," he insisted.  
  
"Your dedication and loyalty are appreciated," she said, "Will you now draw forth your dagger once again and approach her?"  
  
He did thus and revealed an ivory handled dagger, blade gleaming brightly as only the Elves could achieve, then stepped forward.  
  
"What we now ask of you may be refused if you so choose." He nodded to indicate his understanding. "We wish our daughter to have the skill of the best archer in all of Lothlórien should she ever choose to pursue this and your skill will suit her by having a few drops of your blood running through her veins. She would learn quickly and easily. All knowledge you hold as captain of the guard of Lothlórien will also be her knowledge."  
  
"It will be done," he said without hesitation, setting himself up to draw the blade across his own palm, but Celeborn placed a hand on his wrist to stop him.  
  
"Our final request should be voiced before you give of your blood. As Galadriel spoke of, you may refuse, for this may perhaps be a curse upon your life." He took a breath and continued, "We ask you to be her Protector for all eternity; to keep her safe from the ones who will desire nothing from her but death."  
  
"An easy decision this cannot be," said Galadriel, "but we choose you because none other is capable. If, however, you choose to one day pass this duty onto another, that will be your right and choice alone."  
  
Haldir sighed heavily and she considered that he could possibly refuse. He did have his own life to live and this request would only burden him.  
  
"I accept." And without further words on the matter, he sharply cut into the palm of his hand, made a fist and raised it above the baby. He squeezed and blood droplets fell onto the open wound, mixing with her blood. "For all eternity, I shall protect you with my life, young one."  
  
"Your have our eternal thanks, Haldir," said Celeborn gratefully.  
  
"My Lord, you know I would do anything for you and now, for your child." He bound his hand with cloth, but not before rubbing an athelas salve into the cut.  
  
Then his strong hands gently cared for the wound on the baby's palm and to Galadriel's joy, he kissed the tiny hand. He already cared for her child and she knew then, he would die to protect her, not because she and Celeborn asked it of him, but because he loved her.  
  
"Our daughter will be in good hands," she murmured.  
  
"Indeed," whispered Celeborn in her ear.  
  
To her further surprise, Haldir lifted her daughter from the stone and held her tightly within his arms. The love poured from every fiber of his being and his Elven glow was suddenly brighter. Her daughter's eyes opened and locked with those of Haldir. She smiled and lifted her small hand up to Haldir's face, touching his cheek and mouth. He caught her hand and kissed her fingers.  
  
"My Lady?" he asked, tearing his eyes slowly away from the baby, as if loathe to do so.  
  
"Yes, Haldir?"  
  
"Does she yet have a name?"  
  
Galadriel had been considering a name for quite some time. Though her daughter was Elven born, she now carried the life force of all the races in her blood. She belonged to the peoples of Middle-earth, not just the Elves. Her name would have no meaning in their native language. It would have no meaning at all, for her daughter would give it her own meaning someday.  
  
"Her name shall be...Kellen."  
  
"Kellen," Haldir repeated, smiling for the first time in a long while. "Greetings, eller."  
  
A/N: I just want to say that I'm not real sure whether or not Kellen will be considered a Mary Sue. If she is that kind of a character to you, then so be it. I have nothing wrong with Mary Sue type characters. It mainly depends on the situation. Kellen's situation, to me, is not really Mary Sueish. Yes, she will be different from other Elves and will have very few special abilities, but I want to make it clear that she is NOT the salvation of Middle-earth, as so many Mary Sue characters are. Kellen is more like a tool. She can be used for good or evil.  
  
If you don't agree, then flame me, but that's okay. It's your opinion. Everyone's a critic and there always has to be somebody out there to criticize. Just please be as constructive as you are able, as rude criticism doesn't exactly inspire a lot of confidence in people who write. :)  
  
I'm not a Tolkien expert, nor will I pretend to be. I've read the books, seen the movies and have studied some of the Middle-earth history. I know my story won't be entirely accurate in some parts, as you will see with Kellen because Galadriel only had one daughter (Celebrian), but I decided to give her another one. So for the Tolkien enthusiasts/experts, please remember that this is FAN FICTION and doesn't have to always follow the rule book.  
  
You have noticed the chapter titles, I'm sure. They are all in Elvish. I did the best I could, as I'm not a linguist. If you want to know what the chapter titles mean, look them up. I won't be so easy on you, as some of it was hard for me to translate. :)  
  
Oh, and I do apologize for any grammatical errors I may have missed. This chapter's for you, Aulizia! I promise, Legolas will eventually appear. 


	2. Chapter 2: Winya Malle' Khil

DISCLAIMER: This is an original story with a few original characters. That part I own. The parts I don't own, however, are what you have read in the books and seen in the movies, as all of those wonderful creations of genius belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Don't sue me because I'm broke. This story is just for fun.  
  
A/N: Sorry Chapter 2 took so long, but I was doing some research that took longer than I thought it would, including seeing "The Return of the King", which was so coooooool!  
  
In my first chapter, I found what is possibly an error. I'm not sure if hobbits existed that long ago. I don't think they did. Anyway, this is an original story and I am really changing things around, so I guess it doesn't matter. Just thought I'd let you know.  
  
An Elf Set Apart By Jeannette Hetfield  
  
Chapter 2: Winya Malle' Khil  
  
It was long since night had fallen. The silver globe in the dark blanket sheltering the world glowed softly, sending gentle rays through the leaves of the mellyrn onto the fair face belonging to the Elf sitting alone on the balcony connected to her room.  
  
The majesty of the mellyrn was an incredible sight for those fortunate enough to witness their awesome beauty. The Elven kingdom of Lothlórien shimmered with the graceful movements of the First Born. In the distance, voices singing in perfect harmony and flawless pitch echoed hauntingly. Though beautiful, the words told of a people who were no longer in the springtime of their existence. The Elves were leaving Middle-earth because no longer did the world accept their company. The forlorn tune matched her forlorn spirit.  
  
Once the sun chased away the night, she would leave the only home she had ever known. Her mother had insisted despite the many protestations and her dread at leaving the safety of Lothlórien grew. It was not only a fear of leaving home, but also of the intended destination. All her long years, she had been kept sheltered and had never been allowed to cross the borders because the world outside was dangerous. She was now to enter the most dangerous forest in all of Middle-earth.  
  
Mirkwood. In another Age, it had been a lush, green forest and a safe dwelling. It was now dark and harbored many evil creatures. Sauron's presence had lingered long in Dol Guldur. Many unsuspecting victims were lost in the labyrinth of darkness created by the dense trees.  
  
She continued her observance of the Elves moving about the flets in the nearest trees. One even smiled down politely at her from high above and she returned the smile, though the formation was hollow. In her life among the Lothlórien Elves, she knew many, but did not truly know anyone. Only faces and names...strangers. It would be the same in Mirkwood...faces and names. More strangers. No matter where she walked, strangers were all around, silent reminders that she was different...alienated.  
  
The luxury of friends was not commonplace in her world. She had none, though there was one who was far dearer than anyone she had yet met, but they were not friends. Their bond was far too close for such a simple word as 'friends'. When the darkness of her loneliness was too overwhelming, he was by her side offering comfort.  
  
Haldir's unending strength was enough to carry her heavy heart through each difficult day. She loved him dearly and feared to imagine life without him, for in her heart, she knew the day would come when they would be forever parted.  
  
Together they would travel to Mirkwood. Traveling alone was out of the question. She could not defend herself if something dangerous were to block the path. He had been planning their route and had chosen what would hopefully be the least dangerous. In this day of the Third Age, Mirkwood was still evil, but for the Elves in the underground city, and in reaching their Woodland kin, many a peril would no doubt follow.  
  
Kellen frowned. Haldir was an enigma at times and his behavior was often confusing. He had always been caring and affectionate towards her, but there were moments of cold aloofness that never failed to puzzle. Never had he spoken of himself much and was often found to be quietly pensive. Each expression and nuance she knew by heart, but there were days when she was unsure to whom she spoke.  
  
Despite the occasional disagreeable mood, he was the only person with whom she could be herself without fear. Haldir listened to her hopes, dreams and fears—of which there were many—and he never judged. Much she had learned from his guidance. There were no memories in which he was not present.  
  
Such was his loyalty to her parents that he had chosen a dangerous position in her life along with his guard duty at the border. As her Protector, a special bond was born once he accepted his fate to watch over her. Their bond went beyond the realms of the world. Haldir's connection was of a great asset to him for no matter how far apart they were by distance, he knew her exact location. Danger was a constant in Middle-earth. Were she to be lost, he would find her.  
  
Haldir had always been one step nearby, keeping a close watch on everything. He did not know the comfort he instilled with his fiercely protective nature. Nothing could harm her while he was near.  
  
"Kellen."  
  
"Haldir?" He was coming along the tree branches towards her and she stood to greet him.  
  
As he approached, she took a moment to study him. Whatever bothered him still lingered in the depths of his eyes. Kellen was one of the few who could see through the mask he wore. There was another side to her friend, a side she was certain none had seen. The softness of his heart would outweigh his reason were he to let such a thing happen. The self-control of the Elf coming towards her was amazing. The rigidity of his posture and cold indifference were part of the illusion.  
  
Everyone had hopes, dreams and fears. Haldir was no different. She knew he longed for a family of his own, but had yet to marry and of course, she had questioned him on this before. Often his answers were the same. His duties were too important to abandon for the sake of matrimony. Haldir continually put off such comments from Kellen and after a while, her comments were met with the cold indifference she knew so well, but this was not hurtful. Eventually, she stopped asking as his continued silence offered nothing to curb her curiosity.  
  
In the silent observations that followed after her questions, he had always seemed to be waiting for something...or someone. Perhaps he had yet to find a woman that also felt the deep, eternal connection only Elves were capable of. For Haldir would never marry for convenience. He would marry for love and Kellen knew he did not love any Elf maiden that dwelled in Lothlórien, at least, he had alluded to that.  
  
In Kellen's opinion, he was the handsomest Elf in the whole of the Golden Wood. His blue eyes shone bright as the sky and his hair was of the palest blonde to rival the golden rays of the sun on a clear morning. He had so much love to give and any Elf maiden would be fortunate to receive such a gift.  
  
"Your mother approaches," he said, answering her question before she asked it and stepping lightly onto the floor of the balcony.  
  
"Perhaps it is possible she and Father have changed their minds concerning our departure?" Kellen asked too hopefully.  
  
His eyebrows rose. "Do you really believe her reason for coming to see you is to tell you this?"  
  
"No," she answered quietly and then an idea struck. "Haldir, they greatly value your opinion. Perhaps you—"  
  
"No," he interrupted immediately.  
  
"But you wish to leave no more than I," she protested.  
  
"While that is true, this is what they have decided. I will not disobey their request."  
  
"That is all very well, but why now? Never have they let me venture far from the flet of this tree, so why must we enter Mirkwood, which is dangerous?"  
  
"Kellen," he began gently, "You have nothing to fear. I will let nothing and no one harm you, be it physical or other worldly."  
  
"This I know, Haldir. I suppose I am afraid of...change." Her eyes drifted across the room and she wondered how long it would be before she saw it again and felt the comfort it never failed to bring. "I am not sure what to do with myself."  
  
"You will be well, little one. I am with you every step of the way."  
  
She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "You are wonderful, Haldir. You gave up living your life to look after me. Saying thank you is simply not enough."  
  
He looked truly confused. "Why do you say I gave up living my life?"   
  
"Surely I have been a burden? Haldir, you long for more than what you have. You cannot look after me all the Ages of this world because I wish you to have more. You deserve more."  
  
Anger flashed in his eyes. He turned her hand over so they rested palm against palm, but suddenly squeezed so hard, she gasped quietly.  
  
"You will listen now and never forget these words: You are my life, Kellen. I am your Protector not because I was ordered to do so, but because I chose this path for my life. I would choose it again if necessary, no matter the cost. I do not look to what might have been had I gone down a different path. To be your Protector was my destiny and I never want this to change. Never."  
  
She swallowed heavily against the lump in her throat. The ache in her hand from his powerful grip was horribly painful and would not be something she soon forgot. He released her hand and massaged it with gentle fingers, not looking the least bit regretful at having caused her pain.  
  
Fulfilling a sudden compulsion, she threw her arms around his middle. "I love you, Haldir."  
  
"I...love you as well," he whispered against her hair. "More than you know," he said so quietly, she barely heard.  
  
He pushed away from her abruptly and left through the opening to the trees without another word. Kellen watched him go until she could no longer see him. Haldir was very special to her and life without him was something she could not possibly fathom. Haldir did not stop until he had reached the banks of the Nimrodel River. Upon reaching the fast-flowing water, he threw himself to his knees. He closed his eyes and attempted to calm the racing of his heart with deep breaths. Of course, this did not work. It never did.  
  
Kellen's mere presence put a hitch in every breath he took. The world dissolved and left at the center, was her sweet form. None had ever captured his heart with such ferocity. He had continually fought these feelings many long years, but it was inevitable. He loved her and not as a ward loves his charge nor as a father loves his daughter, but as a man loves a woman.  
  
The day of the rite, she was but a babe and yet, the hard pain in his chest was nearly unbearable. He had felt a fierce desire to protect the small bundle in his arms, then she grew and the more time they spent in each other's company, the more the feelings escalated to the point of confession, but he had been stopped.  
  
Lady Galadriel had guessed the true nature of his heart easily, as he could not truly look at Kellen without revealing his love in some measure...  
  
"Haldir, I value the friendship you share with my daughter, but friendship is all that it must be...all that it can be," she told him sadly.  
  
"My chest aches with a pain I have never before known. How can I be denied this love? I do not understand," he said, anguish pouring from within.  
  
Lady Galadriel closed her eyes and turned away. "I know your heart's yearnings. With every glance, she is there in your eyes and a part of you melts away as does the snow when the grass and flowers are reborn after their long sleep," she whispered.  
  
"Then allow me to speak my heart," he pleaded. "She will want for nothing. "She will have a good husband in me. I will protect her, keep her safe and shut away from the evils of the world."  
  
Her golden head turned back to face him and he was startled to see tears falling down her flawless cheeks. She approached his sitting form and kneeled before him, taking his face in her hands.  
  
"You would be a good husband, of that I have no doubt. You would love her, dote on her until the end of time, but it is not what Fate has chosen."  
  
The beginning of a shattering heart erupted, but he kept silent.  
  
"She cannot be shut away and protected any longer. Danger is coming and she must face it with another, who is destined to love her."  
  
"But the future can be changed," he protested, feeling Kellen slip farther away from his grasp.  
  
"Not for Kellen," she said, shaking her head sadly. "Her future is set in stone and none can chip away pieces to suit their own needs. Forgive me, Haldir, I do not wish to hurt you. If you were to confess your love, unhappiness would follow after a brief period of euphoria."  
  
"What would happen?" he asked, needing to hear.  
  
"I hoped never to tell you and I hoped you would grow away from your feelings, perhaps even marry another, but the love you feel grew to astounding proportions. At one time, I considered a union between you and my daughter. This seemed a wise decision, but I hesitated because this wise decision brought me no comfort. I consulted the images in the mirror. In this future, Kellen will love you and perform her duties as your wife, but only what is expected of her. She will not love you wholly, as there is another whose soul matches her own. Part of her will always be adrift, searching for what was denied. She will eventually become lost to you."  
  
Haldir stood quickly and turned his back on Lady Galadriel, trying to hide something he had never done. One tear slid from his eye and burned a painful path down his skin.  
  
"My heart breaks to witness your turmoil, Haldir," she whispered, still crying freely. "Would that her future could be changed, for you both, I would do so. Alas, it is beyond my control."  
  
"What must I do?" he whispered.  
  
"You have but two choices at your feet."  
  
He turned back to openly face her, tears and all. "Neither are pleasant."  
  
"No, they are not," she confirmed. "Keep your feelings secret or...relinquish your duties as her Protector to another."  
  
Haldir stood as one made of stone. Could he keep his love secret? Could he pass on duties as Kellen's Protector to another? Would he be able to stand silently by while she fell in love with another Elf? Would he let another be her Protector, someone who could possibly make a grave mistake with her life?  
  
"This decision requires much thought and reflection. I will leave you to make your choice," she said, backing away.  
  
"I have made my choice," he said suddenly, having come to the most difficult point in his life. "I will abide by your wishes and never reveal my love to Kellen. She will never know the truth. I promise, My Lady, for I could never choose another to take my place as her Protector. I could trust no other with something as precious as her life."  
  
"Very well. I am sorry," she said simply and this time, left quickly before he could say more.  
  
Haldir sighed wearily and gazed across the river to the opposite bank, noting the birds hopping from branch to branch and the leaves that blew gently in the breeze. He had given the Lady his word and not once had he broken his promise. He simply put on a mask of indifference, but on occasions such as the one that had just occurred, the mask shattered. Only too late did he realize that he had broken his word to the Lady and told Kellen that he loved her.  
  
Kellen, however, did not love him in return. She looked on him as her friend and her brother. His turmoil was unknown to her. He longed to do more than simply embrace her tiny form, but restrained the yearnings to honor his pledge of silence. She was an emotional being and embraced him often. Part of him died each time she touched him.   
  
Her hair tickled his face and she fit so well within the shelter of his arms. In spite of what she believed, she was beautiful and he had more often than not, sent threatening glares towards Elvish men who had stared too long. Her eyes glowed like the palest of blues and she smelled like flowers in bloom after the first rain of a new spring. The dark of her hair contrasted greatly to the blonde tresses of most Elves residing in Lothlórien. For an Elf, she was unusually short and felt this to be a defect. Her insecurities far outweighed any confidence she possessed and he longed more than ever to protect her gentle spirit.  
  
Whoever was to be Kellen's love did not know of the great fortune coming. Haldir would give anything to take her hand out of love and not in friendship. Some would surely deem him unstable to be living such a life. He longed for her love, but would never receive it, and he would change nothing of their situation. He was her Protector. He would die to keep her safe. He would rather be next to her as a friend then not with her at all. That at least, brought him some joy.  
  
Haldir stood swiftly and made his way back to the flet in the trees above to keep watch. It would not do to allow his emotions any more control over his actions. He would not make the same mistake of telling her his feelings again, no matter if she knew their meaning or not and no matter the pain. Kellen was worth the heartache because in her presence, he felt alive and before she came into his life, he had been empty.   
  
Galadriel saw the hem of a cloak whip through the air as Haldir left Kellen's room. Often were his visits, but before another arrived, he vanished as though one with the wind. It was as if he shared these visits with her daughter alone so none would see the hidden side of his heart only Kellen was capable of releasing.  
  
Kellen stood watching him go with a confused expression on her face. No doubt another one of Haldir's curious mood changes had occurred and left her daughter feeling bewildered.  
  
"Kellen."  
  
She turned sharply, as if she had not heard her mother's approach, which Galadriel knew, she did not. Because of the shared traits with humans, hobbits and dwarves in her blood, she had not grown to be wholly Elf-like. While her skin was as fair as any Elf's she still bore the differences. Her dark hair was wildly curly like a hobbit's and her small stature was quite unequal to the other Elves. Indeed, the times she had seen Kellen embrace Haldir, who was very tall, the top of her head barely brushed his chin.  
  
This greatly pained Galadriel. Kellen saw these differences as shortcomings and failures to be like her people. The child had no idea how very special she was.  
  
"I do not understand, atara. Why do you wish me to leave?" Kellen asked anxiously. "Have I done something wrong...so wrong that I am being forced to leave my home?"  
  
"Hush, child. What a thing to say! I do not wish for you to leave anymore than you wish to go," admonished her mother gently.  
  
"Then why?" She hurried forward, wringing her hands together. "I have never left our borders. What is so important about leaving now?"  
  
Galadriel closed her eyes, resigned to the fact that she would have to tell her daughter the truth in a small measure. The Elf maiden was much too inquisitive for her own good. She took the nervous hands in hers to still them.  
  
"Kellen, since the time of your birth, you have never left this forest. You were not ready. The time to walk the path of your destiny draws nigh. You have been sheltered and isolated far too long."  
  
"Destiny?" she whispered, a hint of fear in her voice. "Why would I have a destiny? I am just another Elf in this world. Destiny belongs only to those who are special."  
  
"And are you not?"  
  
Galadriel smiled sadly. Kellen should not have been born with such insecurities. She had been afraid of her own shadow for too long. A grave mistake had both Galadriel and Celeborn made. They had been afraid she would be discovered, that somehow the secret of the rite performed when she was still a baby, would be spread for all who looked for dishonorable advantages.  
  
"Every being in Middle-Earth has its purpose; some greater than others. You are no different."  
  
"You looked into the mirror," she said knowledgably. "You know what this supposed destiny—"  
  
"Not supposed, but fact," Galadriel corrected.  
  
"What this supposed destiny of mine means," she continued, "What I shall have to accomplish."  
  
She nodded once. Kellen opened her mouth to continue, but Galadriel held up her hand, stopping the torrent of questions soon to follow.  
  
"I do know, but I cannot reveal all at this moment. You will know when the time is right."  
  
"What now can you reveal?"  
  
"Not enough to satisfy your curiosity." Galadriel descended onto the chair Kellen had recently vacated. "You are facing a future that I cannot yet see the end of, but I do know that you will not be alone. There is one who will walk with you every step of the way."  
  
"In Mirkwood," Kellen deduced. "I will meet this Elf in Mirkwood, will I not? That is the reason I must leave Lothlórien."  
  
"Your intelligence knows no bounds, Kellen," said Galadriel proudly.  
  
"It was merely a guess," she said modestly.  
  
"Nevertheless, you are correct."  
  
"What more is there?"  
  
"Wait you must to learn more. Preparation is the key first. Now that you are aware, you will learn slowly what you must do. Take all in stride. There is still time to learn."  
  
"How long must I remain in Mirkwood?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Will it be a long time?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Galadriel nodded once. Kellen's face fell. She cupped the side of her daughter's face in her hand. "All will be well, my little one. In Mirkwood, you will find your future."  
  
Her eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean? I do not understand."  
  
"But you shall."  
  
"I will miss you and atar as well," she whispered, biting her lip.  
  
Galadriel drew her child close, wrapping her in a gentle embrace. "And we will miss you like the flowers miss the sun, Kellen. You will be a constant in our minds. Worry not about what you will meet in Mirkwood. I only ask that you embrace whatever finds you."  
  
"I will do my best."  
  
"You should rest before your departure at sunrise." She kissed Kellen's temple. "May your dreams be peaceful."  
  
Galadriel left her daughter to her thoughts and joined her husband among the trees.  
  
"Have we made a wise choice, Galadriel?" he asked as she fell into step beside him. He held out his arm and she placed her hand over his wrist. He pulled her arm against his chest and lightly stroked the skin of her hand with his fingers. She found the touch soothing to her deep concern for Kellen.  
  
"Yes, we have," she said firmly.  
  
"Kellen is our last living daughter in Middle-earth," he whispered in anguish. "I do not wish to lose her as we lost Celebrian."  
  
Galadriel felt a pang of regret that Kellen's sister Celebrian, was no longer among them, but had been tortured by orcs in their evil dens. Long ago, she left for the Grey Havens. Kellen had been quite young at the time of Celebrian's departure. The separation had been very difficult for the young Elf, but she had learned to adjust to her sibling's absence, though she had still withdrawn further into herself.  
  
"Why can we not send her to Rivendell? The road is less perilous and Arwen would be good company. She knows not one person in King Thranduil's realm. No complaint do I carry against Mirkwood, but dark shadows reside in the depths of the trees there. I fear for her."  
  
"Haldir will be a constant at Kellen's side," Galadriel said, "He is watchful of all things. She will be quite safe from the perils of the road."  
  
"Sauron's presence still reigns over a portion of Mirkwood. Thranduil's kingdom resides in the large caves beneath, but will that be enough to keep her safe?"  
  
"Though there may be danger, she is in need of change, Celeborn," Galadriel reminded him. "She will learn much...and fall in love."  
  
"And this gladdens my heart," he said with a barely noticeable smile. "However, it is not only her safety from the road that concerns me," he said slowly.  
  
"Haldir," she said for him.  
  
He nodded his shining, flaxen head. "Her Protector not only does so because it is his sworn duty, but also because love shines in his eyes when he thinks none see."  
  
Galadriel nodded her understanding. "You believe she will need protection from Haldir's love."  
  
"Perhaps," he admitted.  
  
"He is honorable and knows he must not act on his feelings," she explained. "Haldir will do right by Kellen. She knows nothing of his heart's desire. He has kept his love secret up until this point."  
  
"Until this point," Celeborn repeated. "He may break the vow he made to you."  
  
"It is a possibility," she reluctantly admitted, "But it is not meant to be. Haldir has accepted that her fate cannot be intertwined with his."  
  
Celeborn sighed. "I know, my love, but I am her father. I will always be overly concerned, as she suffers...difficulties from time to time."  
  
"This journey to Mirkwood will change Kellen. The daughter who will return is to be very different from the shy maiden we know at present."  
  
"Yes, she does need change," he quickly agreed. "My concern for her state of mind has been growing of late. Kellen is more and more withdrawn into herself as the leaves fall and grow with the changing seasons."  
  
"He will change her and help her to emerge from the shell."  
  
"His worth must be high if he is to love my daughter," he said vehemently. "We know not his name nor his heart."  
  
"I feel his heart, melamin," Galadriel said passionately. "He is worthy and he will show her what good life has to offer."  
  
"And what of Thranduil? His hospitality leaves much else to be desired for. Will his promise hold true?" he asked. "The Woodland King is good at heart, but the need for treasures often overshadows his common sense."  
  
"He will not renounce his given word. Though his desires in this world lie with gold and jewels, he is an Elf and will honor our agreement. For the duration of their stay, Haldir and Kellen will be treated as subjects of his kingdom."  
  
"It is unfortunate his son has not yet taken the crown, but that is another matter entirely," he said regretfully.  
  
"But for young Legolas, Thranduil would not have agreed to visitors. Let us hope the Elf Prince will continue to hold sway for the duration of Kellen's stay."  
  
"Much sway will Legolas have over many things," she said, smiling secretively.  
  
Despite her mother's advice to rest before their departure to Mirkwood, Kellen was unable to quiet her mind. Swirling thoughts kept her from sleep. Not even the Elvish dreams conjured in the mind was enough to calm her nerves. Strangely enough, the traits that came easily to the Elves, did not come easily to her.  
  
There was an unexplainable inadequacy about her appearance. Perhaps she was being vain, but her appearance truly bothered her. If not for her pointed ears, she had no doubt she would pass for a human female. Sometimes, she wondered if there was human blood in the family line at one point in time. If so, she must have inherited some of those characteristics.  
  
Talk amongst the residents of Lothlórien had begun many long years of contemplating the differences and why she had them. The others were obviously just as baffled by her strangeness as she. The comments were few and far between, yet still hurtful.  
  
"It is unfortunate she did not inherit the beauty of Lady Galadriel..."  
  
"I have never seen such a plain Elf. Perhaps she is part human..."  
  
"It is no wonder a husband has not yet been found for her. No self- respecting Elf wishes to be attached to such a plain creature for all eternity..."  
  
For many days, her tears poured. Each comment deepened her belief in the inadequacies of her life. She had told none of this, but her mother never failed to deduce the truth. Neither had she told Haldir, as his fierce devotion would spark a fearsome temper and there was no need to cause trouble.  
  
"Are you prepared?" said a voice, startling her back to the present.  
  
Her mother had entered the room, hands clasped together against the front of her white, bejeweled gown. Kellen felt immediately calmed. The presence of her mother was always soothing. The morose, yet serene expression on her face lifted much of the worry from Kellen's mind. Of course, she knew the extent of her mother's power and that the worry would return once she left the security of the Golden Wood.  
  
"If this destiny does indeed come to pass, will I have a choice?" she asked.  
  
Her mother's eyes left Kellen's face and drifted to the balcony. When she looked back, Kellen was surprised to see a spark of anger in the endless depths of the blue orbs. She took a step back as her mother seemed to be glowing stronger and the light around her darkened until all that was visible was a fiery white image.  
  
"It is up to you to decide your fate, but know this: should you choose to ignore the destiny laid before you, all whose desire is to do good will fall to destruction and the dark will swallow the light from the world."  
  
Rendered speechless by such ominous words, Kellen stared dumbstruck into her mother's face, which had now returned to normal and saw the dark truth suddenly lying across her path.  
  
"You will understand one day, little one. Forgive me for not saying more, but you are not yet ready to hear the whole truth."  
  
"Yes, atara," she said quietly.  
  
"Now," she said, holding her arm aside, indicating she wanted Kellen to pass in front of her, "It is time."  
  
Kellen fastened her grey cloak and lifted a pack onto her shoulder, not bothering to take a last look at her room. Passing over the threshold to the only warm, secure place she had ever known was weighted her feet down with heavy steps. She swallowed the lump in her throat and trudged on. Her mother's footsteps from behind were coldly silent and she wondered what horrors lay ahead without her mother's reassuring presence to hold the ugly at bay.  
  
Then, she caught sight of Haldir at the foot of the long winding staircase, waiting for her. He winked and she smiled, feeling her spirits lift a bit. Haldir would be with her. There was nothing to fear. Once she reached the last step, he made to take the pack from her, but feeling a sudden compulsion to do it herself, and not knowing why, she turned away.  
  
"It is not cumbersome. I will manage," she told him.  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am," she confirmed.  
  
He lowered his hand and nodded, acquiescing to her decision.  
  
She did set the pack down, however, to say her goodbyes. Stepping first to her father and wrapping her arms around his middle, she whispered, "I will miss you so much, atar."  
  
"And I shall miss my little one," he said, drawing back to kiss her cheek. "Our home will not be as bright in your absence. Will you promise me this one thing?"  
  
"Of course, atar," she said simply.  
  
"Accept change because it is for the better," he said enigmatically.  
  
Though bewildered, she said, "I promise."  
  
Warm arms came around her back and she folded into the softness of a mother's touch. "I long for your return and you have not yet left us." She cupped Kellen's face in her hands and planted a gentle kiss to the center of her forehead. "Amin mela lle, my little one. Trust your heart, for it will lead you in the direction you must follow."  
  
"I will and I love you," she said again.   
  
She looked back only once and blinked away the tears. Her mother and father stood arm in arm, expressions only evident in their bright blue eyes and each pair told her how sad they truly were at her departure. Had it been her choice, she would never leave. The outside world was too frightening and too full of...people.  
  
On they walked, leaving the Golden Wood behind and Kellen could not help but feel a sudden sense of elation mingled with foreboding.  
  
PS. I'm probably going to use a lot of Elvish and I will make it as correct as I know how. If you want to know what any of it means, feel free to email me and I'll tell you where I got the words from. :) 


	3. Chapter 3: Omenta e' i' Taure

DISCLAIMER: This is an original story with a few original characters. That part I own. The parts I don't own, however, are what you have read in the books and seen in the movies. Don't sue me because I'm broke. This story is just for my fun and everyone else's.  
  
An Elf Set Apart By Jeannette Hetfield Chapter 3: Omenta e' i' Taure  
  
They had nearly been waylaid upon discovery of a dark river. It ran long and though seemingly innocent in appearance, Haldir had not trusted the gently flowing currents. The water appeared black in the poor light and crossing on foot would have been most unwise. There was, however, a small boat and a rotting bridge once used to cross to the other side. Using extreme caution, they climbed into the small boat.  
  
"No doubt it is enchanted," Haldir had mused, eying it suspiciously. "Do not touch the water, Kellen."  
  
Yet they had crossed without difficulty and Haldir pulled the boat ashore, securing it to the land should another need to cross. Wanting to be as far as possible from the water, he had taken her hand hurriedly and started at a run.  
  
For three days without stopping had they walked, but at last, Kellen grew weary and Haldir refused to go one step further until her strength returned. He could have continued without rest, but as Kellen shared many similarities with mortals, she tired quickly. These mortal traits had not been anticipated at the time of the rite, and often overshadowed her Elven uniqueness, but nothing now could be altered. She had been dealt an unfair disadvantage and that way it would remain.  
  
"Haldir?" Kellen asked as they settled for the night, "How are we to explain our presence to King Thranduil? Does he know of our arrival?"  
  
"That he does, by way of your mother and father," he answered, climbing onto the flet high in the tree they were to shelter in. No doubt this particular flet was used for guarding the borders if the home of the Woodland Elves was threatened. Dol Guldur was very close and Haldir was acutely aware of the possible danger.  
  
"He expects us then. Will the guards still be suspicious when we arrive?"  
  
"No doubt. Were Mirkwood my home, I would be suspicious of all things. The Elves of this forest have no doubt encountered many a strange creature trying to befuddle their good sense or enter the underground city with only dark intent as their guide. Cautious will they be and rightly so."  
  
"The dark proves difficult to see," she commented, climbing up beside him.  
  
"That it is," he agreed quietly, glancing around. Though his sight likened to the edge of a sword, darkness was a hindrance still and it seemed that Mirkwood forest was composed of nothing but darkness. He did not like being at a disadvantage so far from home with none to give them aid if needed. Kellen was safely settled and he now focused his senses to their surroundings, yet always keeping her in the corner of his eye. She currently rummaged in her pack and then produced food and water.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked him.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"What is Mirkwood like...apart from dangerous creatures, of course?" she inquired, beginning her small meal.  
  
"In your mind already lies the knowledge, little one."  
  
Haldir had just taken a risk. Because of the rite performed at her birth, she would have the knowledge of much history concerning the peoples of Middle-Earth...as well as their most guarded secrets. She chewed thoughtfully, staring past him out into the darkness and suddenly, she was telling him, as if unaware that she was doing so, of Mirkwood's history.  
  
Long ago, it had been Greenwood the Great, but renamed Mirkwood once the Dark Lord Sauron had taken up residence in Dol Guldur and evil creatures had flocked to his dark banner. Orcs, giant spiders, goblins and wolves were often seen amongst these trees, killing unsuspecting victims who had unknowingly wandered into danger. For many long years, Mirkwood fell to Sauron's evil rule and King Thranduil had begun to lose control of his kingdom. Yet the Elves endured and had since moved into the caves beneath the earth. Giant stone doors blocked intruders. It was an impenetrable fortress, difficult to find unless the seeker was of their kindred.   
  
She ate silently while he watched the gentle breeze spray wisps of curls across her neck and face. Her nose wrinkled slightly as the hairs tickled her skin. Small fingers brushed them away. He imagined he had done it for her and she...  
  
"What?" she asked, startling him out of thought.  
  
"What?" he repeated, clearing his throat and avoiding her gaze.  
  
"You were staring."  
  
"Was I?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Because you are beautiful," he could not stop himself from saying.  
  
Of all the responses he had predicted, laughter was not one of them. "Surely you jest, Haldir!"  
  
"I do not," he insisted. "You know I always speak the truth to you."  
  
Her laughter slowly ebbed. "Yes," she sighed. "I know you would never lie or be so callous with my feelings."  
  
"Of course not," he assured her.  
  
"But you really think so?"  
  
"Thinking means one is not sure in his answer, but I am. You are beautiful and you do not see it."  
  
"Perhaps not," she shrugged. She put the rest of the food away in her pack then settled against his side. "You are the only one who talks of truth. With atara...she says one thing, but in her eyes lies a different answer."  
  
"Lady Galadriel harbors many secrets of this world and many are evil in nature. She does you a favor."  
  
"Perhaps, but if I ask of myself, her eyes are closed, yet still open."  
  
Haldir said nothing. All Kellen said was true. Many things the Lady shared with him and many she did not. Once, the Lady told him a definite truth and afterwards, he wished to hear no more truths.  
  
"Thank you, just the same," she said.  
  
"I know for a fact, that many are aware of your beauty and wish to keep it for themselves."  
  
She chuckled without humor. "I have never been witness to such an event. Why would anyone think me beautiful? How can I be born unto the Elves and look nothing like them?"  
  
Haldir could not let her discover he knew the truth of why her physical appearance did not resemble the Elves alone. "We all are different in appearance, Kellen," he said quietly.  
  
She faced away from him. "Yet words still travel through the trees," she said bitterly.  
  
He frowned. Yes, he had heard talk and had personally put a stop to it, but not before the gossip had reached Kellen's ear. "Who has been speaking words of ugliness to you?" he demanded sharply, grasping her shoulder tightly.  
  
"It matters no longer. What was said has been done so. Let us forget it."  
  
"I will not," he said angrily.  
  
She sighed deeply. Her hand slid up over his where it rested upon her shoulder. "You are kind to defend me, Haldir. It is in the past and I do not wish for you to lose your temper."  
  
"Lose my—" He started, but quickly repressed the emotion she so easily identified. He inhaled a sigh of his own and relaxed on the thick trunk he had been leaning on. "Forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive," she said simply. "We should now rest."  
  
"You first. I will keep watch."  
  
She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You will not rest."  
  
"Worry not for me."  
  
"Haldir, you must rest some," she argued. "I cannot make you sleep, but will you at least rest some? Promise me."  
  
"I promise...some rest," he said quietly.  
  
She stretched out on the flet next to him, tucked an arm under her head for a pillow and pulled her cloak closely around her shoulders. He undid the clasp of his cloak and spread it over her form. Night always left her cold. Soon her breathing was soft and deep and he knew she had at last drifted off. He returned his attention to the area around them.  
  
Many strange sounds echoed in the dark, some of which were obviously the infamous creatures of Mirkwood that often sparked so many tales. It was a possibility he and Kellen would come across these dreadful beasts.  
  
Tomorrow, they would traverse the high ground, except that spiders lived in the trees. Yet there was little choice. With a reassuring glance at the bow in his lap and the quiver of arrows beside his leg, he kept his promise and rested, but only long enough to regain what little strength he had spent.   
  
Kellen stepped where Haldir stepped over the winding branches. With one hand out to the side, he would signal her to stop and then stand very still, listening. For the better part of their journey, they continued on this thread, but it was so dark, determining whether the sun or moon was in the sky proved difficult. The only available light was a strange green glow, making the trees look like evil creatures gnarled and twisted in agony. Coupled with the occasional black squirrels, strange noises and shuffling sounds, this made for a frightening journey. Bats' wings flapped nearby. Eyes gleamed from above and below. Numerous cobwebs stretched across their path and they were often forced to take another route.  
  
Yet her trepidation had far less to do with the danger around them. Fear of her mother's words concerning this destiny weighed heavily on her mind. She felt horribly numb to know that the world's future and her destiny were somehow intertwined. A refusal of this destiny meant evil had a greater chance of succeeding.  
  
What would be expected of her? No skill did she possess capable of completing a destiny. Nothing great in her life had come to pass. She was not great. A lowly person could never save lives, let alone the world.  
  
"Haldir?" she said, intending to ask what he knew of the situation, but he stopped short and ordered her to be quiet. She slammed into his back. His hand came around behind him and grasped her waist. Slowly, he backed them both up. She looked over her shoulder to make sure her foot came in contact correctly with the angle of the branch. "What is it?" she asked barely above a whisper.   
  
"Giant spiders," he whispered back.  
  
Her blood ran cold. Giant spiders. Mirkwood's most fearsome creatures. She peered around Haldir's arm and grabbed it hard. At least ten of the gruesome, eight-legged monsters were huddled together, feasting on something large wrapped in a thick web. It could only be a person trapped inside. Haldir's hand left her waist and set an arrow to his long bow.  
  
Over his shoulder, he whispered, "Turn around and go back. You will have to find another way."  
  
"I will? What about you?" she demanded quietly.  
  
"I will not be far behind. Go. Now."  
  
Kellen turned and met a spider directly in her path, sneaking along the branch. "Haldir!"   
  
He turned and aimed for the spider, which was preparing to lunge at them, large pincers snapping threateningly. The arrow whistled past her head and struck the spider's face. It screeched in pain, alerting the others to its agony. It toppled out of the tree, legs curled in around it's ugly furry body.  
  
The prey they had been feasting on was forgotten. One by one, they crawled forward. A horrible clicking sound echoed through the trees as their spindly legs crawled over the thick branches. A circle around the two Elves was nearing formation.  
  
"Forgive me, little one," Haldir said tensely.  
  
"For what?" she answered hoarsely, eying the insects as they crept closer.  
  
"For this." He suddenly shoved her off the branch and she landed onto the hard ground with a painful thud. "Run! Head for the city! Do not stop!" he cried. "GO KELLEN!"  
  
Not intending to argue, she scrambled to her feet and sprinted across the forest floor. It seemed to be many long minutes that she ran. The chilling sound from above urged her to be faster, but they followed at greater speed. Soon she would be caught. Two spiders dropped from above. She took a sharp right and heard sounds of pursuit. It was getting darker and she was trapped in the heart of the forest without any light to guide her safely through. Branches pulled at her clothes and scratched her hands as she pushed through the dense foliage.  
  
But then, an arm suddenly shot down out of the trees and without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed it and was lifted onto a flet.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
With what little light was available, she could only see a silhouette and the outline of a golden head. It was an Elf, but not Haldir. Lips brushed against her ear.  
  
"Stay here," said a deep voice.  
  
He crept cautiously to the edge and peered over. The string of the long bow he carried creaked as he aimed with the sharp tip of the arrow. The spider crept up the trunk of the tree, hideous legs moving one in front of the other, slowly, as if searching. The Elf followed it slowly with his arrow. Striking the spider would surely alert the others to their presence. It was bound to shriek.  
  
Suddenly, the Elf turned fast. She turned also to see more spiders closing in on them. He wasted no time and fired arrows at the oncoming spiders faster than she had ever seen arrows fly, faster even than Haldir. They sang in the air and the spiders howled in pain.  
  
One crouched low and pounced. Two arrows impaled its hairy belly and the spider flew backwards through the air and was pinned to the tree. It writhed once, twice and was still.  
  
"Behind you!" he cried.  
  
Kellen turned, but too late to see a spider at her feet. An arrow protruded from its back, but it had enough strength left to attack. The spider screeched, bared its long pincers and hit her feet. Balance lost, she toppled off the side. Yet with luck, she caught herself with one hand curled around the edge of the flet.   
  
The spider came closer and clicked its pincers as it stared down at her, ready for the kill, but it shrieked suddenly and rolled off onto the ground, a second arrow having struck it.  
  
An eerie quiet settled and she heard from below: "Let go." The Elf had jumped from the flet to the ground and was looking up expectantly with his arms extended. "I will catch you. Do it now!" he said hurriedly. She released her hand just as her grip weakened. He caught her and carefully set her back down. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. Are they dead?" she whispered, staring at the spiders littering the forest floor.  
  
"All of them," he said shortly, "But more soon will come." He approached each dead spider and ripped out the arrows. Apparently, they could still be of use. She was about to thank him for saving her life when he rounded on her and gripped her arm hard in his strong hand.  
  
"For what purpose do you travel to Mirkwood alone and unarmed?" he said harshly, dragging her along with a painful grip.   
  
Kellen had never before had such anger directed at her, though Haldir had been furious with her on one or two occasions for drifting too far from the safety of home. She did not know this Elf, nor did he know of her reasons for travel and thus her ire sparked.  
  
"I am not alone. He sent me ahead for King Thranduil's realm, though it is no business of yours what my purpose for coming to Mirkwood is," she shot back.  
  
"Unlikely," he muttered. "Why would your friend abandon you?"  
  
"He did not abandon me!" she cried indignantly. "Haldir did what he thought was best as I cannot defend myself!"  
  
The Elf's head jerked sharply in her direction. "Haldir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He stayed behind? I hope he fared well," he said with concern, at last showing an emotion other than anger.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Of him. We have not met." He looked over his shoulder. "I should return. He may need assistance."  
  
"No, he is well," she assured him.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"I just do. Now will you release me please?" She said heatedly, attempting and failing to wrench her arm free.  
  
"Forgive me, my lady," he apologized. He did not release her, but loosened his grip considerably. "More spiders are likely to follow. Their number is many. Come. I will take you to safety and return to look for your friend." He gave her no chance to answer and continued to pull her along, though roughly no longer. "Forgive my rudeness. My frustrations grow like the grass after a generous rain. The spiders are the cause of many troubles for the subjects of this forest. Can we perhaps start again? Tell me your name."  
  
"Kellen," she said, her own anger subsiding.  
  
"I am honored to have made your acquaintance, Kellen, though I would have preferred different circumstances."  
  
"And I am honored to meet you...what is your name?"  
  
Strangely, he hesitated. "I am...Legolas."  
  
Legolas...The name was familiar, but she could not recall where she had first heard it, yet knew it was a name of import.  
  
"Are we far from your home?"  
  
"No, my lady, but do not fear, we shall arrive safely."  
  
On the contrary, Kellen was not afraid in the slightest, but now considerably calm. Legolas was an accomplished warrior. He had fought the giant spiders without fear and such a determined spirit that she doubted enemies could escape his deadly aim.  
  
"It is fortunate that I found you," she said.  
  
"That it is, my lady. Might I assume your home is the Golden Wood?"  
  
"Lothlórien, yes. Haldir and I left not but mere days ago."  
  
"I look forward to meeting him."  
  
"What do you know of him?"  
  
"His skills as a warrior are legendary and he holds the high position as Captain of the Lothlórien Guard."  
  
"Yes, they are and yes, I know," she said, feeling a strong pride in her friend.  
  
"Yes, yes of course," he chuckled. "You would know."  
  
"Do you guard your home as well?" she asked.  
  
"In a manner of speaking, yes."  
  
She was about to inquire further as to what he meant when they suddenly broke through the dark forest and met daylight. She squinted as the bright sun touched her eyes, but it was a welcome few seconds of pain. "Never have I been so glad to see the sun."  
  
"Nor I," he agreed.   
  
They turned to look at each other and froze once their eyes connected. The darkness had hidden much. All that had been visible was a silhouette of golden hair, but now she saw golden hair that framed a finely boned face and pale skin that shined like the sun. Lips thin as the bow in his hand parted slightly as he breathed. Dark eyebrows framed shining blue eyes that appeared gentle as they stared back at her with wonder, while seeming to mask intensity so powerful that she longed to look away, but at the same time, could not bear to look elsewhere.  
  
Then the moment was over. It had lasted a long while and yet passed as quickly as the blink of an eye. Indeed, she blinked and took a step away. He turned from her, watching the landscape, no doubt looking for unseen danger. He was dressed in a tunic of green and carried a long bow of dark wood etched with Elvish runes. A quiver of the same color and markings was strapped securely across his back and two ivory-handled long knives rested between his shoulders.  
  
Her attention was then caught by the sight before and above. At the foot of a great hill of trees rested two massive stone doors. They no doubt led to the underground palace of King Thranduil. A bridge over a small stream was the only access to the other side. The caves ran deep, she had heard, and this was to be her home, though she wished to be high in the trees and a longing for her room in the mallorn reopened the fresh wound of having left home. Quickly, she put this thought away and forced a question through her mouth to Legolas.  
  
"Do all the Elves live below the earth?"  
  
"Many have chosen to do so. Their mistrust of the world above is great, yet some dwell in the trees or in huts upon the ground."  
  
"Do you? Live below?"  
  
He shook his head. "I cannot bear the dark of night without the comfort of the stars. The caves are numerous in size, but their great depths suffocate me still. My home is in the trees where I can breathe." She frowned. "What causes your dark look?"  
  
"I am to live in the caves for the duration of my stay, but my home too, is the trees."  
  
"Well then, I hope the beeches of Mirkwood will be fortunate to have your frequent visits."  
  
"That is my hope as well, but Haldir will not let me venture far from those stone doors," she said, looking across the stream to the doors. "He never has."  
  
He averted his eyes somewhat awkwardly. Kellen feared she had said too much. It was not that she was ungrateful to Haldir, but she too felt suffocated from the constant preventions.  
  
"Someone approaches. I believe it is your friend," he said, keeping his back to her.  
  
Haldir emerged from the dense forest, eyes hard with the strain of the fight, but relaxed instantly when she smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks to the Valar," he said with relief and pulled her into his arms, but then pushed her back to check for injuries. "Are you well? Are you unhurt?"  
  
"Haldir, calm yourself," she admonished gently. "I am not hurt."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Legolas watched them, but said nothing, obviously not wanting to intrude upon their reunion. She untangled herself from Haldir's arms and approached him shyly.  
  
"I owe you my life."  
  
"I was simply doing my duty, my lady," he said quietly, turning to face them.  
  
"Nevertheless...thank you, Legolas."  
  
He inclined his head in her direction, but Haldir eyed the Elf in surprise. "Legolas? Prince Legolas Greenleaf?"  
  
Prince?  
  
"Aye, that is my name," he said. "My father is King Thranduil. He spoke of two visitors from Lothlórien. It gladdens my heart to see you have safely arrived. Come, friends. You have traveled far and this afternoon's excitement has no doubt left you both strained. But tonight, you must join us for the spring feast."  
  
Without waiting for a response, he crossed the bridge, marched for the double doors and disappeared inside once they opened. Haldir and Kellen glanced at one another and then followed the Elf Prince.  
  
Haldir stood alone before the King of the Woodland Elves. Regal he sat upon the throne, looking every bit the grand king with a crown of berries upon his head. Legolas stood quietly off to the side. He seemed to be examining the bow in his hands, but Haldir knew differently, as the Prince's eyes were looking past the weapon.  
  
He and Kellen were to have side by side rooms and she had already been shown to hers, as the King had requested Haldir stay after for discussion. Several times, the King's eyes cut to Legolas, who moved not from where he stood. The King opened his mouth as if to speak, but hesitated. Apparently, he did not wish his son to be party to this conversation and apparently, Legolas knew this. He defiantly met his father's stare. The longer this went on, the more Haldir wished to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Haldir had to ask.  
  
"No," said the King, his eyes leaving those of his son. "I merely wished to speak with you about Kellen."  
  
"This was earlier discussed," Haldir said. "They made their request quite clear."  
  
"It was discussed, yes, but the clouds have gathered over this visit and from the vantage of Mirkwood, clarity is an obvious privilege and this is not something your Lord and Lady bestowed upon their Woodland kin."  
  
Haldir gritted his teeth to bite back a response. Who was he to question the Lady of the Wood?  
  
King Thranduil smiled apologetically. "I have upset you. That was not my intent. I only wish for their daughter's stay to be both pleasant and of course, all that we have is at your disposal."  
  
"Yet something troubles you still," Haldir said.  
  
"I will admit that, yes," he nodded. "Are there specific instructions? Her mother and father said very little, other than requesting she be allowed to stay with us. Should we do anything for her?"  
  
"Nothing more than what they have asked."  
  
"Yet, this is most mysterious, Haldir," the King persisted.  
  
Haldir wished to leave. He was growing impatient with the King's persistence. He wanted answers to questions he had no business asking. Haldir was not about to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
"Father," Legolas stepped in, "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn should not be questioned. They are far wiser and know much that we do not. Why can you not accept this request and leave well enough alone?" Legolas looked at Haldir. "You have traveled a great distance through much danger. Take some rest."  
  
He did not need to be told twice. Yet he heard a growl of anger in the King's throat as he left father and son to what would no doubt be an argument. Haldir had not anticipated the King's questions. Yet the King of Mirkwood held his rule very differently than that of the Lady, but hopefully, Haldir had found an ally in Legolas.  
  
Father and son looked a great deal alike. Their eyes each bore a deep intensity, but whereas the King's eyes were full of suspicion, Legolas' held only mild curiosity and if he wished to know more, he was too polite to question. The Elf Prince clearly held an equally strong rule over his people. Haldir wondered just how much.  
  
The room, which had been prepared for her arrival, was quite different than those of Lothlórien. Colors of the earth in greens and browns of every shade decorated the room. Ornate wooden carvings of Elvish designs adorning the furniture added to the rustic atmosphere. Compared to her room back home, the designs were simplistic.  
  
Change was good.  
  
After having washed the dust of the road off and changed into a light blue gown of velvet, she stood in front of the large mirror hanging opposite the bed. After traveling out of doors for many days, her hair was a fright. She pulled it free of the leather bind and shook out the wild curls. With long gentle strokes of the brush, she studied her reflection, which never produced anything positive. It was a terrible reminder of her inadequacies, yet before it she stood, studying the face that stared forlornly back.  
  
Quite simply, she was as plain as the earth upon which the grass grew. She had not the slender elegance of the Elves, but was strangely short and unusually plump. Everything about her was round; her figure, her face, her nose, her lips—she might as well be living in a hobbit hole rather than a palace made for slender creatures.  
  
Elven eyes she did possess, but their pale blue held no sparkle, no glow. They were just blue. Her hair full of unruly curls could not be managed. No matter the extremes she took to tame it, the wild tresses could not be trained to lay flat in a way that was becoming. When the seasons changed or the rain fell, her hair seemed to expand whereas no other Elf suffered such difficulties. She was then hard pressed to find a brush able to withstand the tangled mane. And far more extraordinary, were the gray hairs mixed with the brown. She had never seen anything so odd. It seemed her dark mane was aging with the years as they passed.  
  
Yet one feature, the only feature in fact, proved her Elven birth. Nothing could deny she was an Elf according to the pair of little points jutting through her curls. Just looking at them was enough to lift her spirits a bit. With practiced hands, she pulled the sides of her hair back and used a barrette to fasten them together. Now quite visible, her ears proudly stood.  
  
With a sigh, she tossed aside the brush and turned away from the mocking image. It was time to let go of these obsessions. Her father had said to embrace the change. His advice had never once led her down the wrong path. It was a terrible life to live with fear as her constant companion and getting over it would be no easy task. Change she could embrace, but knew it would come slowly. This was of no importance for time was the one thing she had in abundance.   
  
Footsteps in the hallway stopped just outside the opening to her room. "Kellen?"  
  
"You may come in, Haldir."  
  
He did so and smiled. "You are lovely as a spring morning."  
  
"Thank you," she said, hiding a smile. Haldir complimented her often. "You are very handsome." His tunic was the color of the moon. "Perhaps a maiden shall catch your eye this night."  
  
He shook his head. "Nay, little one. Only the lady who stands before me has caught my eye."  
  
Kellen laughed. "Haldir, you need not play the ward that follows at his charge's heels. Enjoy tonight's feast."  
  
"We will enjoy it together. I cannot put my duties aside even for one night," he protested softly, motioning for her to exit the room.  
  
Once in the main hallway, they walked side by side, searching for their destination. They followed the sounds of the melodious voices conversing happily together. At the arched stone entryway they stopped, observing the room. Heads looked over shoulders and several pairs of curious eyes fell on the newcomers.  
  
"We are to sit at the King's table," Haldir whispered to her.  
  
The familiar fear of being among so many people came rushing forward. Having spent much of her life in isolation, this was not commonplace. Everyone watched, stared and whispered. How simpler it would be to run! Instead, her arm was protectively wrapped around Haldir's.  
  
The King's table was long and nearly full, but for two seats on the side opposite the King and his son Prince Legolas. They were not directly across. Conversation would have been difficult, to say the least and for this, she was thankful.  
  
The feast was truly magnificent. The dining hall was decorated with blooming flowers, leaving a sweet fragrance in the air. Laughter echoed throughout the hall only to be outdone by the occasional song.  
  
All in all, Kellen was enjoying the evening. None but Haldir had paid her any mind and that was preferable to conversation with people she had never met. She was content to listen to the different snatches of conversation around her. Being quiet in all that she did, no one had looked her way. Obviously, they had not realized she was there.  
  
As the sweet wine trickled down her throat, she felt a strange tingling sensation in her skin. Her senses suddenly became far more acute. Someone was watching her. She looked up into a pair of eyes so astoundingly blue she softly gasped. He was on the opposite side of the table by his father the King, but there was no mistake. His gaze was directed straight at her.  
  
Her cheeks warmed and the temperature in the room appeared to have risen considerably. It had been very dark in the forest and she had not seen him clearly. But now, she could not tear her eyes away from his face. His long blond hair and fair skin glowed in the candlelight from the wall sconces. The dark green of his tunic suggested he would look more at home among the trees than a dining hall.  
  
Yet the blue in his eyes was not so bright tonight. There was something strange in his gaze as he watched her a while longer. What was it about her that held his attention so strongly? He neither moved nor seemed to breathe as he stared. The ego that had so often been bruised suggested he was perhaps lost in thought and onto her his gaze had unintentionally fallen. It would not be the first time.  
  
To her shock, however, Prince Legolas proved her wrong. His long fingers closed around his goblet and he raised it to her, bowing his head slightly before taking a drink. To her own surprise, she lifted the goblet in front of her and smiled with a heart pounding so forcefully, her ears ached. She placed one hand to her temple and massaged gently. Perhaps the wine was beginning to have an effect.  
  
The Elf Prince set the goblet back onto the table and continued his silent observation, but his fair face now showed concern as she massaged the ache away. She smiled, albeit nervously, hoping to reassure him of her well- being and hurriedly shifted her eyes elsewhere. A strand of hair fell from the barrette, covering the view in the corner of her eye and she left it as such, not intending to look the Prince's way again.   
  
Legolas quietly sat by his father's side as the feast was beginning. Usually, his attention was solely focused on the conversation concerning his home and the many dangers that threatened it. Tonight was different. His focus was not the general topic of the evening. After Haldir left, his father's angry words still swirled in his mind. Another argument between Legolas and his father was not unusual. Nothing had been yet resolved. Experience had taught him that this would never change.  
  
He pushed his father out of his mind. Tonight was to be a celebration. This feast was to rejoice the rebirth of the forest, but he would have preferred to be among the trees alone to welcome the new life. It had been a long and frigid winter and though Legolas was unaffected by the climate, he loved the spring air when life blossomed, not the cold death that winter brought in its wake.  
  
His thoughts dwelled instead on the two people he had encountered this afternoon. Haldir, whom he knew from the tales he had been told as a youth, was visiting along with Lady Kellen, daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Both were fortunate to have escaped the Mirkwood spiders. Very mysterious was the fact that they had left Lothlórien. Elves of that forest were rarely seen, but two who dwelled there now sat at his table. The nature of their visit was as yet, unknown and this obviously displeased his father. Greatly he disliked being in the dark. Under his tight reign, little that went on in Mirkwood was unknown to him. And as curious as Legolas was, he was not about to pry.  
  
Haldir had proven to be unflinching during his father's prying questions. Legolas was pleased to see that quite simply, Haldir's answer had been 'no' and there would be no other answer. His father would do well to remember that. He wished to speak with Haldir about many things, the first of which was Lothlórien, a grand forest Legolas had only heard spoken of in tales of the ages past. Later perhaps, he would get his chance. His shifted his gaze to the small Elf next to Haldir.  
  
Most perplexing was Lady Kellen. During the ordeal in the forest, he believed her to be human. She both moved and sounded as one. But then, they broke free of the forest and the light fell onto her dark, unkempt hair and the pointed ears barely visible through the unruly strands. The paleness of her skin and silvery blue of her eyes were unmistakably Elven in origin.  
  
A young Elf-maiden had subtlety seated herself next to Legolas at the start of the feast and he feared that at any moment, she would at last open her mouth. Vaniel was a child by his standards and yet, her personality was already that of a poisonous insect. Her false sweetness turned his stomach. Many sought her hand in marriage, for she was lovely. Beautiful, in fact. Yet beauty was more than a face. He believed honesty of the heart was far more important than gossiping children who paraded as adults when they knew nothing of what it was to live.  
  
At present, Vaniel was speaking to the Elf-maiden on her right and he hoped their conversation would exclude his participation. To his further annoyance, Vaniel and her friend, unbeknownst to Lady Kellen, were whispering with their heads close together and discreetly pointing out what he had just been thinking, though his thoughts had not been cruel in nature.  
  
"Human she must be," said Vaniel, a trace of disgust in her liquid voice.  
  
"Yes, Vaniel, but do you see her ears?" said her friend, whose name Legolas did not care to know.  
  
"That proves nothing. She is no Elf, but rather a hobbit pretending to be," she protested with a small giggle and her friend laughed also.  
  
Legolas could not resist the temptation to join their conversation. "Do not be so quick to judge, ladies. Appearances will deceive," he said coldly. With a small smile of smug satisfaction, he heard them both gasp and look fearfully at him, or rather, Vaniel's friend was fearful at having been caught gossiping about an important guest by the Prince. Vaniel stared at him defiantly with a sickly sweet smile, completely unabashed.  
  
"Of course, Your Highness. We were merely curious about Mirkwood's latest guest."  
  
"Of course," he returned coolly and shifted his gaze back to a more favorable destination.   
  
He felt a sudden childish desire to spite the vicious Elf next to him and approach Lady Kellen, to attempt to talk with her again, but there was not an empty chair near her and he could not rudely shout across the table to catch her attention. She was very disappointingly far away. He simply contented himself with studying her quietly and found that he could not look away. He was not sure why she captured his attention in such a way that he had no desire to leave the table, as he had earlier thought about doing. Perhaps it was because she was doing her best to remain unobtrusive. She said nothing to those around her, eating the meal before her in silence and keeping her eyes lowered towards the table. He wished she would look up and found it granted a second later when her head turned quickly in his direction, almost as if she knew it was her whom he had been observing. Her gasp was audible to his sharp ears when their eyes met.  
  
The heat amusedly rose to her cheeks and he moved not his gaze, wondering what she would next do. She did nothing except stare back, still as stone, allowing him the chance to study her further. Candlelight reflected off her dark hair like shimmering stars and he blinked twice in confusion, wondering if his eyes truly saw what they showed him. The shimmering colors in the dark tresses of her hair were silver. She was as young in appearance as every Elf here, but her silver hair suggested otherwise. This was a sign of aging, as he had seen in Men many a time, but she was not of Men. The Elven features were far more noticeable, such as the soft glow that surrounded her like a thin cocoon and the cool blue of her eyes with flecks of silver near the core.  
  
At first sight, she was a most intriguing Elf. Many mysteries surrounded her appearance as well as this sudden visit to Mirkwood. Rarely did they have visitors, as most believed Mirkwood too dangerous to make the effort. There was a reason for the daughter of Lady Galadriel to leave the impenetrable forces of Lothlórien for the failing strongholds of his father's kingdom. Legolas would discover this reason. A good challenge was always stimulating, he thought as he drank deeply from his wine goblet. When he set the drink down, however, the Elf-maiden massaged her temple. For an instant, he considered rushing to her side and offering what assistance he could, but she seemed to gather herself quickly and smiled at him once more, though forcibly. Perhaps her ordeal with the spiders of Mirkwood had affected her deeply. It was not something one easily forgot.  
  
Lady Kellen's smile vanished abruptly and he realized he had perhaps, been staring too long. She looked away, causing a loose strand of curls to fall and shield the side of her face. She did not bother to replace it and kept a steady gaze in the opposite direction. The Elf-maiden was certainly shy, much more than any he had met.  
  
The feast winded down and people began dispersing to where their hearts led them. Legolas chose to let the crowd thin before he joined the small group headed for the forest. Many times after feasts, he and others clustered safely together, enjoyed good company and drink long into the night. Perhaps the newcomers would enjoy this as well. He made to approach them, just as they stood.  
  
"Prince Legolas," greeted Haldir with a bow of his head.  
  
"Haldir, Lady Kellen," he greeted also, noting her eyes averted once again to some distant point. "I wonder if you would perhaps join me and friends as we continue the celebration tonight. It is beyond the borders of our fortress, but I assure you, it is well protected. Though the forest harbors many dangers, we cannot abandon what to us, is a life-long friend. We merely wish to enjoy good company."  
  
Haldir glanced down at Lady Kellen, who was clinging to his arm. "Of course, yes, we will join you."  
  
"Splendid," he said, feeling truly pleased. The opportunity to better know the Elf-maiden was soon at hand, as he had forgotten his original intent had been to speak with Haldir.   
  
"Haldir," she spoke at last. "I would speak with you first. Please," she said with a surprisingly pleading tone.  
  
"Very well. Your Highness, we will join you shortly. Will you consent to wait for us?"  
  
"I will," he agreed. Legolas watched them walk away and saw yet another surprise. He had not noticed before, but Lady Kellen was of unusual stature. Indeed, as she left with Haldir, she was dwarfed next to her friend. She had not the slender frame of an Elf-maiden, but well-rounded curves. These differences discovered tonight could only lead to one conclusion. Lady Kellen was part human, yet born to two Elves.  
  
The mystery surrounding the situation was obviously not going to be quickly solved, but Legolas was determined to answer his own questions and answer them he would.   
  
Author's Note: Much of the description of Mirkwood I used comes directly from The Hobbit. There's little to go on as far as what the inside of the underground caves look like, so that's why I don't go into a whole lot of detail where that is concerned. 


	4. Chapter 4: I' Yeste' Kirmiel

DISCLAIMER: This is an original story with a few original characters. That part I own. The parts I don't own, however, are what you have read in the books and seen in the movies. Don't sue me because I'm broke. This story is just for my fun and everyone else's.  
  
An Elf Set Apart By Jeannette Hetfield Chapter 4: I' Yeste' Kirmiel  
  
"Haldir, must we?" Kellen asked fearfully. She clutched the hem of his sleeve between trembling fingers, a frequent action when she was anxious.  
  
"Yes, of course we must. We have been extended a gracious invitation by the Prince of Mirkwood. To decline would be unthinkable."  
  
"But—" she began in protest.  
  
"Eller, I understand," he interrupted softly, grasping her nervous fingers in his hand and pulling them away from his sleeve.  
  
To join this group of Elves under the trees for celebration gave her much to fear. Yet it was a necessary step. Lady Galadriel's reasons for sending Kellen to Mirkwood would bring about discoveries she was not aware existed deep within. Haldir could not allow any opportunity, no matter how important or insignificant, to slip away unnoticed.  
  
"I understand," he said again. "But attend you must."  
  
"Haldir..." She glanced over her shoulder at the patiently waiting Elf-Prince and lowered her voice. "I cannot do this."  
  
"You can, Kellen. I promise you that," he said truthfully. "Now, we have kept His Highness waiting long enough."  
  
Haldir took Kellen gently by the arm and led her away from the dining hall. Prince Legolas stood by the massive stone doors that led to the upper ground, armed with a dagger at his side.  
  
"Is there danger near?" Haldir asked, wondering if perhaps, taking Kellen to this gathering was unwise after all.  
  
"Always do we arm ourselves when entering the forest. To wander willingly under the trees without a means of protection would be most unwise. I do assure you, my friends, we will be quite protected. Mirkwood's archers are the finest of breeds," he said and then added, though as an afterthought, "Second only to Lothlórien, of course."  
  
Haldir inclined his head politely and followed Prince Legolas, but a sudden thought struck him at the threshold and he glanced down at Kellen. He stopped and pulled back on her arm.  
  
"Have you changed your mind?" she asked, hope kindling in her eyes.  
  
Prince Legolas looked back and forth between the two of them, eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"Yes...I have," he said slowly. "I must respectfully decline your invitation, Prince Legolas, but Kellen will accompany you." A spark of anger flashed in her eyes and he spoke before she could act. "Kellen, there is something I must attend to, but I do not wish you to miss out on what is sure to be an enjoyable evening."  
  
"Haldir, no," she begged in the tiniest of whispers.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Prince Legolas frowned. "You will join him," he said firmly, telling her with his eyes that there was no room for discussion.  
  
Without looking at either of them, she proceeded through the stone doors and as the Prince was about to follow, Haldir called him back.  
  
"I will be quick, Sire, but I must tell you," he said in a voice quiet enough she would not overhear, "As you travel to this location tonight, be watchful of Kellen. She is irreplaceable and far more valuable than any jewel possessed."  
  
"She is a guest here, thus my subject and it is my duty to protect those of Mirkwood. You have my word, Haldir. She will be safe," he said with obvious conviction.  
  
Haldir nodded his thanks while watching a breeze from outside play with the skirt at Kellen's feet. Though Haldir had rarely let her out of his sight since the day of her birth, he was compelled to do so now. He hurried away from her presence. The pull of their bond urged him to be at her side and the pain of leaving her in another's care brought with it many a reservation.  
  
For so long he had been convinced that Kellen would never be safe unless he was near. Two options lay at Haldir's feet. He could accompany them to the celebration or distance himself further. In his heart, he knew the latter was the correct option...the only option.  
  
Her future was at stake. This night was to be the beginning of a new life. He could feel it. He now knew his purpose in coming to Mirkwood had been to escort her safely to King Thranduil's home. Tonight sprang forth a revelation. He was to be a bystander only, a watchful guardian if needed. His role in her life was coming to an end.  
  
Kellen glared at the grass beneath her feet. Why would Haldir leave her with an Elf she did not know? He was not performing guard duties in Mirkwood. There was nothing he need attend to here.  
  
"Shall we, milady?" the Prince said expectantly.  
  
Kellen tugged nervously at the hem of her sleeve. She had been abandoned. Not once in her life, had Haldir left by choice. A dark forest full of dark creatures was not a place Haldir would willing leave her...under normal circumstances. Yet these circumstances were far from normal. Had they still walked under the trees of Lothlórien, Haldir would never do such a thing. She did not understand.  
  
"It is only the two of us, then," he said, leading the way with arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Yes," she said, falling behind with reluctant footsteps.  
  
"This is your...first visit to Mirkwood...milady?" he asked stiltedly.  
  
"It is."  
  
He had politely extended the invitation of joining him to celebrate the coming spring and yet she could think of nothing more to say to the person who had saved her life that very day. Conversation had never been her strength, as evidenced by the dead silence now between them. Apparently, they shared the awkwardness Haldir had created by leaving.  
  
"If you wish, milady, we can return," he said suddenly, stopping midstride.  
  
"Return?"  
  
"You do not seem eager to join this gathering and if you would feel more comfortable returning, I will escort you back, of course," he offered.  
  
It lasted barely a second, but there was distinct disappointment in his eyes before he averted them. True, she longed for the solitude of her quiet room, but the Prince had so kindly invited her and indeed, was masking his disappointment at her lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"No," she said. "Please let us continue."  
  
He nodded once and resumed walking while fingering the hilt of his dagger. Kellen felt suddenly that she owed him an explanation, though there was no reason for feeling the urge to do so. "Prince Legolas, I—"  
  
"Legolas," he corrected. "Titles do not make me more than I am."  
  
"Of course, Your Highness."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Legolas," he corrected again.  
  
Heat crept into her cheeks. Had she not heard him the first time? Consequently, her distraction resulted in a misstep and she stumbled, but his reflexes were sharp and strong hands caught her shoulders.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, steadying her.  
  
"Y—yes," she stuttered.  
  
"You are certain?" He asked again, looking unconvinced. She nodded with a trembling smile and he slowly released his hands. "It is not much farther," he added, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Her heart pounded so forcefully against her chest, it was a wonder there was no echo in the trees. Once again, she had proved her flaws. Elves were meant to be surefooted with every step. Yet not once in her life, had Kellen managed to avoid clumsiness.  
  
"Tell me, Lady Kellen, why would Haldir suddenly decide to remain behind?" The Prince asked, glancing over his shoulder, as though Haldir could still be seen on the path behind them.  
  
"I do not know," she said tersely, "Haldir does not always speak his mind." Again, an awkward silence followed. She should bite her tongue for the rude remark. "I am sorry. My anger lies not with you. Haldir has been far more quiet than is usual and I suppose my impatience has worn thin."  
  
"That is quite all right," he said kindly. "I took no offense. I merely did not wish to pry."  
  
"You were not. I believe Haldir tries to separate himself from me, yet I do not understand the reason." She sighed. "It should not matter now. As tonight is a celebration, I must put it behind me."  
  
"I shall as well," he agreed. "I would ask if you have enjoyed the little time spent here, but it would be a ridiculous question. A spider attack did not exactly inspire good feelings."  
  
Her anger melted away and she laughed softly. "It is not the city of Mirkwood's fault."  
  
"Mirkwood thanks you then." He pushed up a low-hanging branch blocking their path and it snapped back into place once they had passed under it. "How long will you be staying?"  
  
"I am not certain."  
  
"I hope it is to be an extended visit. We do not have many visitors. This will provide a break in the monotony that has plagued us."  
  
Up ahead, the glow from a cozy fire burned at the center of a small group of people talking animatedly and laughing carelessly. Not actually aware she was doing so, she moved closer to the Prince's side and kept her face down as they approached. There was no halt in the numerous conversations, nor did they greet him as their Prince. Only smiles and waves of hello welcomed them both.  
  
He led her to a patch of unoccupied grass. "Have a seat, my lady." She sank onto the soft grass and he took a seat beside her, crossing his legs.  
  
For the first time since she had met him, the Prince looked truly at home. At the feast, he had seemed tense and uncomfortable. The earlier assumptions had been correct. The large beech trees seemed suddenly greener in his presence and the smile upon his face was one of contentment.  
  
The air was warmed from the fire and sweeter to the nose. This small pocket of pure beings cleansed the darkness with their merry voices and happy spirits. It was almost believable to think the rest of Mirkwood was as kind a forest as these Elves made it seem.  
  
To her right, the Prince unexpectedly groaned. With a growl of frustration, he spat, "I cannot escape that infernal creature."  
  
Kellen glanced around them, but saw nothing of consequence. "What do you mean? I see nothing."  
  
"Can you not hear more voices as they approach?" he asked and without waiting for an answer said, "Lady Vaniel has also decided to join us tonight."  
  
"I gather she is not a friend?"  
  
"Hardly. She is unwed...as am I."  
  
"Ah, I see," she said, nodding with amusement at his suddenly perturbed state.  
  
"Come. We must hide," he said, taking her hand and drawing them both to their feet.  
  
"Why must I?" she said, pulling back on her hand, but he did not let go.  
  
"I do not wish to hide alone."  
  
As there was such a large number of Elves present, none paid them much notice as they moved farther back into the crowd and once again crouched down out of sight.  
  
"She may still find us," she pointed out.  
  
"I refuse to consider that a possibility," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Your dislike is that great?"  
  
"Lady Vaniel has pursued me far longer than is appropriate, yet she does not understand that no means no."  
  
"Are you saying that the Prince of Mirkwood is afraid of one Elf-maiden?" she could not resist asking.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he said coolly, "No, I am not afraid. Lady Vaniel is not simply an Elf-maiden. She is a cruel-minded, deceitful brat. I would rather spend my days with a dwarf."  
  
"In saying such a thing, it will now come to pass," she warned good- naturedly.  
  
He grimaced. "I can only imagine how unpleasant such an experience would be."  
  
Kellen smiled and stole a glance at this Lady Vaniel he spoke of and caught her breath.  
  
Exquisite was the only appropriate description. Tall and thin, she moved as though one with the wind, gliding effortlessly over the grass. Long, golden-rich tresses fell gently about delicate shoulders. Flawless pale skin glowed bright like the moon. Small red lips were set in pout, as if displeased with the situation. Eyes blue as the sky moved over the crowd, apparently searching for the Prince. There was a purpose to her search and unable to find what she sought, her face screwed up into a pout, yet this did nothing to mar her beauty. In fact, the expression only enhanced the already divine features.  
  
Kellen now understood his description. Though beautiful, Lady Vaniel radiated nothing but an icy disposition and cold indifference to the received admiration of all the males present. No doubt nothing but the best was her demand. The Prince would give her status such as she only dreamed of, but the Prince himself, was indifferent to her admiration.  
  
"She is beautiful," Kellen murmured.  
  
"I suppose," he reluctantly agreed. "She does not understand that I desire more than a decoration for a princess. I want a friend and a lover also."  
  
He looked away, as did she. The Prince spoke quite candidly of a longing for something he had obviously not found. But why would he be speaking of his heart to someone he had only met this morning?  
  
"Lady Kellen, I must apologize," he said suddenly, still keeping his voice low as Lady Vaniel had at last settled onto the grass, looking bored and quite put out about it.  
  
"For what?" she asked quietly, studying the trees encircling them.  
  
"I fear my behavior was not as it should have been when we met this morning," he said, frowning.  
  
"No fault can be found with you," she said reasonably. "The situation did not merit a formal introduction. No doubt the spiders would have killed us first."  
  
The corner of his mouth curved into a small grin. "No doubt."  
  
Nothing more was said as the chatter stopped and a story began. Tales of old from beyond the sea of the Elves' beginnings held their rapt attention, though many of them had heard these tales countless times, and in fact, had witnessed the events themselves.  
  
Kellen and Prince Legolas quietly sat side by side until the last of the stories had ended. Yet she did not account for the fact that sleep occasionally was necessary beyond her control. Some days, she could go without it at all and others, nothing sounded better than lying down in the warm comfort of a blanket and shutting her eyes on the world.  
  
Slowly, distant voices grew in volume and her eyes fluttered open to see that many were beginning to leave. Small points of sunlight pushed through the dense leaves and illuminated the grove. Long golden strands glowed as though born of the sun and tickled her cheek. She blinked in confusion. Where was she? The warmth her head rested upon suddenly moved. She sat up quickly to see the Prince watching her curiously.  
  
"I trust your rest was well?" he asked.  
  
She turned away to hide her red face, though he had no doubt already seen. How could she have allowed herself to fall asleep? On the Prince's shoulder no less?  
  
"Yes, it was. Thank you, Your Highness." On shaking legs, she stood after having been sitting for so long and averted her eyes while asking, "Are we returning?"  
  
"Aye." He stood as well and held out his arm. She looked hesitantly at the offer. "I do not bite, milady," he said, amusedly.  
  
Furiously blushing to her roots, she slid her arm over his. He patted it gently and proceeded forward.  
  
"May I ask a question?" he asked, leading them the way they had come the night before.  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
"Do you often sleep?"  
  
There was no ill intent behind the words, only curiosity. Kellen did not wish to speak of this, but he had told her something quite personal a short time ago. Whatever she spoke of would not be spread to other ears.  
  
"Yes. I have always slept in mortal fashion, but only when I choose to do so."  
  
"Once I slept, for the experience," he said.  
  
"Was it enjoyable?"  
  
"I must admit, I have no fondness for closing my eyes during sleep. Being unaware was unsettling." He gripped the dagger at his waist as if for reassurance.  
  
"That is understandable."  
  
"Why then do you choose to?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know. I have always slept since I was a small child."  
  
They reached the fortress doors that two very large Elvish men closed after Kellen and the Prince were safely inside. He insisted on seeing her to her room and they walked quietly, but it was not uncomfortable as it had earlier been.  
  
Everything was left open to the cool breezes that drifted through the caves. Doors were absent from the underground homes. She stopped in front of the opening that led to her room and silently waited for him to speak.  
  
"Lady Kellen," he said quietly, "I expected last evening to be dull and I was given quite a surprise. I am glad to have spent this night with you."  
  
Her lips trembled slightly as she said, "Thank you, Your Highness."  
  
"Legolas," he corrected again. "I will have you saying my name soon." He squeezed her hand. "Until our next meeting, Lady Kellen."  
  
He turned to leave. "Legolas?" She called after him.  
  
With a delighted smile he said, "Sooner than I expected."  
  
"If I am to call you Legolas, then you must call me Kellen. Titles do not make me more than I am," she said, echoing his earlier words.  
  
"As you wish. I hope to see you soon...Kellen."  
  
Once he was gone, she stood in her room, shivering from the cool climate circulating through the air. Though she and Legolas had spoken of her peculiar need for sleep, she found she was not tired and decided instead, to find Haldir. She was no longer angry, but he did have some explaining to do. Throwing her white cloak over her shoulders to warm her chilled skin, she left the room and began the search.  
  
Yet finding Haldir was never an easy task. If he wished to disappear, then he could do so easily. Eventually, she gave up. After many inquiries, she returned to her room. None had seen him, yet she guessed where he most likely had gone. Like Legolas, Haldir had a strong love for the trees and was no doubt silently perched atop the branches. She knew better than to go looking for him. He would be livid if she went into the forest alone. Talking to him would have to wait until later.  
  
There was a spring to Legolas' steps as he went in search of Haldir. He had strapped his quiver to his back and with bow in hand, set off into the forest. A few questions needed answering. Finding the Elf had not been easy. Apparently, Haldir was as adept at disappearing as Legolas himself.  
  
"Do you wish to be killed so soon after your visit to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked as he climbed the tree Haldir stood in.  
  
"Because I returned to the forest alone?" he said.  
  
He studied the pensive frown on Haldir's face, who kept his back partially to Legolas' front, suggesting he was in no mood for conversation. This, however, would not stop Legolas from asking what he had come to ask.  
  
"You are a capable warrior," Legolas said, "But having others to watch your back is always wise."  
  
"Are you here to order me to leave and return to safety, Your Highness?"  
  
The Elf Prince frowned at the mockery in the words. "Haldir, what troubles you? Tension seems to have followed along behind since you and Kellen left Lothlórien. If this is to be a relaxing visit, then please be relaxed."  
  
"I mean no disrespect, Prince, but you would not understand," Haldir said darkly.  
  
"Try me," he challenged.  
  
Haldir walked the length of the thick branch. "I worry for Kellen's...safety," he admitted with obvious reluctance.  
  
Though Legolas was not entirely convinced he spoke the whole truth, he said, "A normal preoccupation for the mind, but she is safe here. Our doors are impenetrable."  
  
"Of course, but I have protected her since she was a baby. Tonight was the first time we were separated. I suppose it was difficult...for me to accept." Haldir turned to face him and walked back the length of the branch towards Legolas. "Forgive my callousness."  
  
"Nothing is to be forgiven. You have cared for her since she was a child. Your feelings in the matter are not at fault, but quite understandable," he said, feeling some of the tension diminish. "May I ask you something?" Haldir nodded. "Why did you decline the offer of joining Kellen and I in the forest?"  
  
Haldir smiled slightly, as if he had been expecting the question. "Kellen has now reached a point where she must learn to depend more on herself and less on me. She will be furious with me, no doubt. Though she seems shy, she can be very stubborn. For one so small, I liken her temper to a dwarf."  
  
Legolas smiled. "There are no need for insults," he defended.  
  
"It was merely an observation for your advantage, Your Highness."  
  
"I shall keep that in mind," he said gratefully. "I observed something of her temper once she and I ventured into the forest. You may perhaps find a cold shoulder when you next see her."  
  
"Your warning is duly noted. I shall be on my guard."  
  
"May I ask you another question?" Legolas asked, hoping to be successful a second time.  
  
"You may."  
  
"Would you mind if I spent more time with her? For the duration of your visit?" he asked cautiously, as Haldir was obviously very protective of the Elf-maiden.  
  
"Why is it me you ask?"  
  
"You are her ward, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, but the decision lies with Kellen, not I."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
"To be parted is the most difficult task I have ever been asked to complete," he said slowly, almost as if to himself. "But it is the way of things. Lest she marry one day, my presence will no longer be needed."  
  
"Why dismiss your friendship simply because she may wed? She will always need you," he said, reasonably concerned about the dark look in Haldir's eyes. The situation was definitely more complicated than it appeared.  
  
He gave Legolas a most enigmatic stare. "Perhaps." He shook himself, as if to dismiss anymore thought on the matter. "Tell me, Legolas, what do you see when you look at Kellen?"  
  
Thrown by the abrupt change in subject, Legolas fell silent at first. "She is...dreadfully shy. For the duration of our trip into the forest, she said very little, but I did manage to coax from her a few words."  
  
He nodded understandingly. "Once she feels comfortable in your presence, she will say more than anyone thought possible."  
  
"I look forward to witnessing this apparent rarity," he said sincerely.  
  
"Even if her words were few, what did she say?"  
  
Legolas smiled at the memory of her dark head leaning on his shoulder. "I believe I was successful in my attempts to make her feel more at ease. She fell asleep."  
  
Haldir's eyebrows shot up. "Did she?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, strange though it may seem. There are other things that I..." he trailed off, wondering if he should say nothing more.  
  
"Yes?" Haldir prompted. "What other things?"  
  
"Kellen is an Elf, but she is different. I must confess, upon our encounter in the forest, I mistook her for a human."  
  
Haldir smiled sadly. "Many often do."  
  
"I wish to know more about her," Legolas went on. "She intrigues me. Her appearance is unmistakably Elven and yet..." He trailed off again, unable to find the right words and shook his head. "I do not know. I have no answers."  
  
"I can give you none, but whatever you learn, I ask that you do not let this impede a progressing friendship."  
  
Legolas' eyebrows met in a frown. "What exactly do you ask of me, Haldir?"  
  
"Be a friend to Kellen. She is in desperate need of one." Haldir dropped from the tree quickly and was out of sight in seconds.  
  
Legolas ran his fingers over the smooth contours of his bow and across the taut string of Elvish hairs. The bow was a gift from his mother long ago and the hair had been hers. Never had he missed a target with this weapon, but tonight, this bow would be of no help. There were separate mysteries surrounding each of the two Elves he had just met.  
  
He was no closer to finding the sought answers, but this only presented a more difficult challenge and further piqued his curiosity. Whatever the situation unfolding before him held secret, he was going to find out.  
  
Author's Note: You may have noticed the chapter titles. They are all in Elvish. I did the best I could, as I'm not a linguist. If you want to know what the chapter titles mean, look them up. I won't be so easy on you, as some of it was hard for me to translate. :) 


	5. Chapter 5:Periannólë ar’ Fëalin

DISCLAIMER: This is an original story with a few original characters. That part I own. The parts I don't own, however, are what you have read in the books and seen in the movies. Everything brilliant in this story is from the master Tolkien. Don't sue me because I'm broke. This story is just for my fun and everyone else's.  
  
An Elf Set Apart By Jeannette Hetfield Chapter 5: Perian-nólë ar' Fëalin  
  
The morning dawned with a cheerful sun and the dark menace of the forest withdrew as the light grew stronger. All evil, twisted and rotten from years of blackness, slunk back into sinister dens with relief to escape the happy spirits that had defeated them. Yet the setting of the sun would again announce their arrival into the world.  
  
All of these things she knew about Mirkwood, but this could not damper her spirits. Kellen wore a smile she could not explain and hummed a simple tune in the silence of the room. She removed the dress she had worn into the forest for grass stains marred the back from having sat upon the green covering all though the night.  
  
In Lothlórien, the frocks her people wore were modest in design and color. Grey and white or silver and green were common colors. She had never minded these colors, as blending in kept her from being seen. Yet as she slid the white dress over her hips, she felt a sudden longing for vibrancy in the fabric, but as she had no dress the shade of a rose or of the sky, she would have to make do.  
  
As she sat brushing her hair, she contemplated what to do with the new day. Foremost in her mind was exploration. Yet before she could plan other activities, a strong feeling of being watched took root. There was only one who would quietly observe her from a distance.  
  
"Must you lurk?" she asked at last, no longer able to stand the quiet.  
  
Haldir had waited for her return. Yet she had not come back. The moon disappeared, enveloped by the blue sky and morning sun. He had begun to panic. The forest was impenetrable for his sharp eyes at night and he fought the urge to charge ahead and bring her back. In the Prince's care, she was perfectly safe, but he could not forget his duty. He had never let Kellen linger in the dark for the evil also lingered in the night. Long had he guarded Kellen and by her side was his place. Yet not this time.  
  
He stood silently observing Kellen as she brushed her hair. Since he abandoned her the night before, they had not spoken. Haldir had purposely avoided her then, but now he needed to explain himself. It was possible she still harbored anger.  
  
Her brown curls bounced up and down as the bristles combed through the dark lengths. Neither slouching nor rigid, she appeared comfortable in her chair. Her movements were both graceful and feminine with each stroke of the brush. Such elegance of movement could only be Elven, yet she saw not these things. Haldir had seen them, and so had another.  
  
His conversation with the Elf-Prince still lingered in his thoughts. As was natural with all Elves, they missed nothing out of the ordinary. By Elven standards, she was out of the ordinary. By the standards of those who truly knew the depths of her heart, however, she was extraordinary. The Elf-Prince was ensnared by curiosity. Haldir wondered what he would do now he was caught.  
  
"Must you lurk?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows. "You knew I was there?"  
  
"Your presence was easily felt," she said to his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Judging by her even tone, she was not as angry as he had expected, yet still he asked, "Are you angry with me?"  
  
She set the brush down and turned sideways in the seat to face him. "During the course of the evening my anger left me."  
  
"I am pleased to hear that," he said with relief. "To see you upset is distressing and I feel helpless."  
  
"So why did you remain behind? You have never willingly let me go far without you."  
  
"I expected you to speak of this." He kneeled in front of her so as to look her in the eye.  
  
"We have been together many long years, Kellen, and the time has come for you to depend upon yourself, rather than I."  
  
"Haldir—"  
  
"Let me speak," he said. She closed her mouth and waited. "I will not enjoy separation anymore than you, but for your sake, it has to be this way. Say you understand."  
  
"I do," she said quietly. "And then again, I do not." Her small brow furrowed into confusion.  
  
"This does not mean that we will not see one another. I will be near," he assured. She said nothing, but continued to frown. Hoping to distract her, he asked, "Was your evening with the Prince enjoyable?"  
  
Her frown ebbed like the snow once the spring sun rose. "Yes. It was...different."  
  
"An odd description, different," he observed. "What happened?"  
  
"Not long after we arrived, another Elf-maiden appeared and he made me hide with him to avoid being seen by her."  
  
"You and the Prince hid from another Elf?" he asked in surprise.  
  
She nodded. "Legolas informed me that she is unmarried and has been pursuing him for some time."  
  
Haldir laughed, but had not missed her use of the Prince's name. She had abandoned the formal title and addressed the Elf as a friend. Indeed, the wheels were already in motion. Kellen's cheeks were flushed and there was a tiny smile on her face he was certain she knew nothing about.  
  
Feeling brave, she decided to roam the underground caves alone. Yet she discovered every passage could not be explored in but one day. It would take several. She wondered if these rock formations were similar to those of Moria. Never had she set foot there, but somewhere in her mind, she knew the city of Dwarrowdelf was far grander in shape. They had taken greater pains with their ornate carvings of geometric design. The Elves did not enjoy rock and stone. Therefore, these Mirkwood caves were less elaborate. Many had chosen to live above and face the danger rather than be shut off in the dark. She did not fault them this, as they were simply dwellers of the trees and earth, not what lay beneath.  
  
Having wandered through the cavernous dwelling, she observed that much of the conversation concerned the Elf Prince and his goings on. Perhaps this was why he looked more at home among the trees of the world than its people.  
  
The giant stone doors were open during the day. Elves came and went. Fair faces smiled in greeting as she passed over the bridge and discovered the stables. Horses of many hues and sizes snorted and stomped their feet as she stroked their silky manes and muzzles.  
  
"My search has proven fruitful," said a voice from behind. "I found you at last."  
  
Kellen's face warmed unusually. Legolas was confidently approaching with a smile.  
  
"Why did you search for me?" she asked astonished.  
  
"Every visitor is subject to a tour and as the Prince, I am required to be your guide."  
  
"Are tours not usually bestowed to servants?"  
  
He looked down at her with a diminutive smile. "As my father reminded me this morning, but I chose to intervene when he directed a servant to your room."  
  
"Why did you wish to do it?"  
  
"I wanted to," he plainly said.  
  
Her heart beat just a little faster and she looked away, resuming her admiration of the horse in front of her.  
  
"Have you been making friends?" he asked, advancing to the horse in the next stall. The brown animal raised its head and pressed its nose into Legolas' hand. He laughed and answered in Elvish to which the horse whinnied.  
  
"Yes, I hope so."  
  
"Animals have good judgment in our spirits. No doubt these horses will be your life-long friends, Kellen."  
  
The horse she had been petting suddenly nudged her in the back and snorted. He was as white as the clouds but for tiny brown spots around his nose.  
  
"It appears Lossëmîr is displeased with having been forgotten," Legolas laughed. "Fear not, old man," he said to the horse, "Kellen will not neglect you." He opened the stall next to Lossëmîr and the brown horse clip-clopped out of the enclosure.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked.  
  
"Aran," Legolas replied.  
  
"Is he your horse?"  
  
"No, he belongs to himself. I ride him the most and he seems to prefer me over others."  
  
Elves did not need a saddle nor reins to ride their horses. Legolas spread only a blanket over the horse's back. Aran stomped his hooves, eager to be underway.  
  
"Are you an accomplished rider?" he asked.  
  
"Not so much accomplished as mildly capable," she admitted.  
  
"Then Lossëmîr is the suitable mount. He is steady and gentle for the inexperienced rider."  
  
Shortly, they were horseback and Legolas led the way into the trees. The path was dark as though dusk was setting, but he had obviously been this way many times, for the horses followed the trail without much need for guidance.  
  
"This may be dangerous," he said, suddenly stopping. "Perhaps I should speak with Haldir."  
  
"Why? We were in the forest only last night."  
  
"Last night he was aware. This time, he is not."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "I need Haldir's permission?"  
  
He stared very hard and said, "No, you do not. Let us continue."  
  
"What are we to see?" she asked, only mildly embarrassed that her temper had flared.  
  
A secretive smile spread across his face. "It is a surprise."  
  
"Intriguing," she said, nervous and yet excited also.  
  
The opaque trees thinned and sunlight filtered through the leaves to better light their path. Birds sang to them and squirrels, and no longer black in color, scurried over the branches with puffed cheeks full of food. The animals chattered to each other back and forth excitedly. Kellen smiled. These trees were peaceful and happy. Their branches stood erect, eagerly brushing the sky for the cleansing daylight. They must have ridden quite far, for this forest was not evil.  
  
"We have arrived," he told her and dismounted.  
  
She too, dismounted and started, as Legolas had just placed his hand over her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked, mild panic in her voice.  
  
"You have nothing to fear, Kellen," he said softly into her ear, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze. "I merely want this to be a surprise."  
  
He walked slowly, keeping a firm but gentle grip on her arm so as to keep her from tripping on the path. His hand over her eyes was warm and he walked so close that his breath tickled the side of her face. Her heart beat faster and the desire to shiver was hard pressed to defeat.  
  
"There now," he said quietly, removing his hand. "Behold the sight before you."  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped. "Legolas!" she cried happily. "It is beautiful!"  
  
Rocks stretched far above the ground and long sheets of water spilled over into a clear pool below. A jagged formation of stone steps ran along the side to the very peak of a sheer drop. At the bottom edge of the pool, one large stone jutted out over the water, large enough to sit upon. Long, thick beech tree branches shaded the pool from the sun overhead.  
  
She laughed excitedly and began to climb all the way to the top. Slowly she peered over. The distance looked to be many more feet from the top than it had appeared from below.  
  
Legolas was no longer visible. To the right she looked first and again nothing, but upon looking to her left she jumped and stumbled. Behind her he stood and she had not detected his silent approach. He caught her arms.  
  
"Careful! I did not intend to startle you."  
  
"That is all right. Thank you for catching me. The way down is long."  
  
"Yes, especially when falling straight down."  
  
"Then I presume you have jumped?" she said.  
  
"Several times. Be my guest." He waved his hand out over the water.  
  
"Another day, perhaps," she said, stepping away from the ledge.  
  
"Does the distance hinder your decision?" he teased.  
  
"Would it be cowardly to say yes?"  
  
He smiled. "Not at all." He glanced around them and then back at her. "I trust this is to your liking?"  
  
"It is amazing," she said, gazing at the trees and listening to the wind whispering through the leaves. "Do many know of this place?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Some, but we are a good distance from home. Guards patrol the forest, but they do not come this far. We are now at the northeast border of Mirkwood."  
  
He stepped away from the edge and took a step down the path. "Come. There is one more secret yet to be revealed."  
  
Legolas moved off the path behind the waterfall. She hurried after and found him in a cave that was concealed in part by the waterfall and flowers growing along the mouth. Small droplets bounced off the wall of the rocks, spraying them in the face. The cave, she discovered, stretched far back into the darkness and branched off to the left and right. She felt a great desire to explore that darkness.  
  
"I have sheltered here many times," he said. "Rain poured for three days and nights. I was confined to wait until passage was safe. I made do, but I missed the rising sun and the shimmering stars."  
  
"Where do these lead?" she asked, approaching the dark hole.  
  
"To the left, there is a passage that leads to the pool of water outside and in turn, a small stream travels to the nearest river, the Celduin. The right passage leads further into the cave, which extends deep underground."  
  
"Have you gone far enough to see where it ends?" she asked eagerly.  
  
He grimaced. "No."  
  
"You are not even curious?"  
  
"Not especially. I have no desire to see what is below the earth. That, I leave to the dwarves."  
  
Kellen said nothing because she felt that desire deeply. It was odd, as the desire seemed to have always been there.  
  
"Do you?" he asked with evident surprise.  
  
"Yes," she answered honestly.  
  
He walked to the edge of the hole and peered inside. "My sight is as good any Elf's. The way seems clear from here. If you wish to go inside, I will go with you."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Of course. Come on."  
  
They entered the passage and continued along the damp floor until the sound of the waterfall was barely audible and the light lost its grip on the rock walls. At this point, Legolas halted.  
  
"Do you believe we should stop?" she asked disappointedly.  
  
"I can no longer see. An unsafe route may lie ahead."  
  
Kellen could see ahead. It was very dark, but she could see that their path was clear. Strange that he could not. Going any further, however, would be unwise. They were not prepared. He seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"We will return better prepared," he said, turning back.  
  
Together they left the cave and reentered the daylight. The fresh air felt good on her face. She walked further down the large steps until she came to the rock hanging over the water then removed her boots, pulled the skirt of her dress up to just below her knees, sat down and slipped her feet into the water.  
  
It was invigorating to feel the coolness engulf her skin. Legolas sat down beside her, but did not put his feet in the water. He crossed his legs. A rock lay beside his leg and he picked it up, then pulled out one of his knives and began sharpening the blade.  
  
"Does this place have a name?" she asked, twirling her feet around in the water.  
  
"Taure en' i' Alu Lótë."  
  
"How beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
  
Aptly named was this natural wonder. Only one flower of blue and white grew in bunches, sprinkled all along the rocks. Legolas noticed her admiration, laid down the rock and knife and picked one flower from a bunch growing nearby.  
  
"For you, milady," he said, handing it to her. The petal tips were white and trimmed in the palest shade of blue.  
  
She closed her eyes and inhaled. "Mmm..."  
  
"Amrun Hisie," he said.  
  
"What a lovely name!" she exclaimed again.  
  
He smiled and continued sharpening his knife. "These flowers grow only in these falls. In no other garden of Middle-earth will they grow."  
  
"Legolas, thank you for bringing me here. It is truly unique."  
  
"There is no need to thank me, Kellen. I simply wanted to share something with my friend."  
  
Her feet stilled in the water and she regarded him curiously. "Your friend?" she whispered.  
  
He too stilled, the knife blade frozen against the stone. "Is that not what you are?" he questioned.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"But you are surprised. Why?"  
  
Drawn to his eyes, piercingly blue, but sincere in their demand for honesty, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Haldir excluded, I have no friends."  
  
His eyes widened and he quickly said, "That is impossible."  
  
She shook her head. "Haldir has been my only friend."  
  
"I do not believe that."  
  
"It is the truth," she admitted quietly and looked away in embarrassment.  
  
The warmth of his hand suddenly covered hers, which was completely hidden under his much larger one. The comfort of his touch eased the painful memories of having led an isolated life. He offered friendship, asking nothing in turn, but that she be his friend also.  
  
Kellen smiled shyly and could not muster the courage to say thank you, but he understood because before releasing her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Together they spent their day at the waterfall and he listened avidly in wonder to all Kellen said. Haldir's description had been nothing but accurate. Many words spilled from her mouth, and rather quickly at that. She spoke with passion about her home in Lothlórien, implanting a desire within him to visit the Golden Wood. The more she spoke, he was given the impression that she had never told these things to anyone before, save Haldir.  
  
"A hobbit?" he asked with amusement, as she had just expressed a desire to meet one of the Shire-folk.  
  
"Yes," she said defensively. "Is that so strange?" She was now lying on her stomach on the overhanging rock with the flower he had given her tucked behind her ear and he watched her hands trailing through the water before giving her an answer.  
  
"For an Elf, yes. When did you come to this decision?"  
  
"I have always wished to meet a hobbit. I cannot imagine anyone being so small. They sound like delightful creatures. Have you seen a hobbit?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"No, Kellen," he laughed, "Though your enthusiasm to do so is contagious."  
  
"What about a dwarf?"  
  
He started in shock. "You...wish to meet a dwarf?"  
  
"Of course. I wish to meet many people and see many things."  
  
"But a...dwarf!" he cried disgustedly. "That turns my stomach."  
  
"Legolas, long years have passed. Surely bygones are bygones?" she said.  
  
"Yet dwarves still hide away in their caves, offering no help when it is needed. They are wealthy yet desire more when others in need are suffering. They are stubborn to a fault," he argued, not understanding her reasoning.  
  
"And Elves are not?" she mumbled and then sighed. "Very well. We should talk about hobbits again, as we most certainly cannot agree about dwarves."  
  
"Where did this odd desire come from?" he asked, more to himself than Kellen. He had never known an Elf to be interested in dwarves, or hobbits for that matter. It was strange. She expressed desires to do many things he did not. The cave behind the waterfall held no interest for him in the slightest, yet she had eyed it hungrily as though anxious to see the other side. In the end, only one theory seemed plausible. She may be an Elf, but that was not all she was.  
  
She continued, "I have heard tales of their hobbit holes and how Big People, as they refer to them, have to stoop low to enter their tiny homes. They also have a great love of history and often retell stories of their ancestry."  
  
Legolas could not help but smile. The setting sun cast rays about her form like a hug made of gold. Her hair fell loosely about her shoulders, some strands slipped into the water, but it seemed she did not mind. Her small hands moved idly through the water. Back and forth. Back and forth...  
  
He shook himself from the odd trance he had fallen into and asked haltingly, "Do—do you o—often study hobbit-lore?"  
  
She nodded. "I have studied many histories, but the hobbits fascinate me most. Did you know they eat six meals a day? I cannot imagine needing to eat so much and so often!"  
  
He quietly mused at her child-like wonder. "I hope, Kellen, that you will someday meet a hobbit."  
  
She smiled wistfully. "The hobbits seem so blissfully unaware of the outside world, but they are happy living their simple lives. They do not know of the horrors in the world."  
  
"Their blissful ignorance could be both a blessing and a curse. They could not execute the proper defense were an army of orcs to invade the Shire."  
  
She stiffened and the hollowness in her eyes was a startling change from the smile that had brightened her face mere moments ago. Her hands stilled their movements in the water.  
  
"Kellen?" he questioned softly, touching her arm. "What is it?"  
  
"Orcs drove my sister away," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
His blood ran cold. Long years ago, her sister Celebrian had been tortured at the hands of Sauron's foul creatures. He remembered with sadness the dark day they had received word of the grievous news. The pain was felt by all Elves across the land. He could only imagine the devastation Celebrian's family suffered. The pain in Kellen's eyes wounded his heart. A measure of innocence was gone and could not be retrieved. He kept quiet, offering companionable silence.  
  
"I miss her," she whispered, closing her eyes. "With all my heart, I wished for her to stay in Middle-earth, but her suffering was too great. No longer do I feel her presence. I hope she has found peace in The Grey Havens."  
  
"My mother left long ago," he said quietly. "I was but a child. Orcs slaughtered much of her family. My father and I were all she had, but alas...her pain would not heal."  
  
"As young as you were, why did she not take you with her?"  
  
"She tried, but my father hindered her from doing so. My time to leave had not yet come. Still it has not come."  
  
"You miss her very much," she said understandably.  
  
"Terribly. Yet she sought peace, as Celebrian did. I hope they have both found it in the West."  
  
"Your father seems sad."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Legolas asked stiffly. Sore was any conversation involving his father.  
  
"His eyes reveal emptiness."  
  
"He spoke of her often, but speaking did not bring her back. He looks to riches to fill the void my mother left and still acquires as much as he can when he can, but neither gold nor jewels will help. Neither was the love of his son enough. He pushed me away and I learned to push back. I anger him purposely and disagree about everything."  
  
Legolas could not understand why he was revealing so much to Kellen, but he did not feel that it was wrong to do so. He never had many friends that he felt close enough with to share the inner workings of his mind. He kept friends, but at a comfortable distance. He barely knew Kellen and yet he felt more at home with her than anyone.  
  
"Perhaps that is why he longs for you to take a wife," she said, lifting her hand out of the water and watching the droplets fall back into the pool.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.  
  
"A Princess of Mirkwood would be a welcome distraction from his pain...and if you have children, then his mind will be too occupied to dwell upon his grief."  
  
Legolas stared at Kellen pensively. Easily she had guessed what he had always suspected. He and his father fought often with words and defiant eyes. The presence of his mother had kept the peace. Without her, there had been none and he and his father spent their days apart.  
  
"I have never thought of it that way before."  
  
"Yet you will not marry simply to appease him," she said.  
  
"One day...perhaps, but not to appease him, no," he relented and with the intent of changing the subject, asked, "Do you see the twins much?" He referred to Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond. They had disappeared not long after their mother left Middle-earth.  
  
"No, many winters have passed since they last came to the Golden Wood. They roam the land, seeking retribution and finding it in the small bands of foul creatures they meet on their journeys."  
  
"And Arwen?"  
  
"She is saddened still by her mother's absence, but another occupies her time these days," she said with a tiny grin.  
  
"He may be a Ranger of the North, but his travels often lead him South to Rivendell."  
  
"Yes, Estel has been her salvation, as Haldir has been mine."  
  
"Your salvation?" he asked confusedly.  
  
"I had many painful years of growing up. He helped me in many ways," she explained.  
  
Legolas was suddenly very curious to understand her meaning. "But you said Haldir was your salvation in the way Aragorn is Arwen's. They love each other. Do you love him?"  
  
She nodded. "Very much."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"He has told me so on one or two occasions."  
  
"Then why have you not...married?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Married?" she said aghast, sitting bolt upright. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You just said you love him."  
  
She suddenly laughed. "And I do love him, but we have nothing more than friendship, Legolas."  
  
Her words convinced him, but Legolas had observed feelings from Haldir that suggested more than platonic love for the Elven guard of Lothlórien. He was very protective of the Elf-maiden.  
  
"Sometimes I fear the same will happen to Haldir," she said quietly, her laughter ending.  
  
"The same what?"  
  
"That he will suffer the same fate as Celebrian."  
  
"You fear you will lose him?"  
  
She nodded. "His duties bring forth constant danger. Perhaps that is why I..." she trailed off.  
  
"Go on," Legolas prompted gently.  
  
"Perhaps that is why I have never had friends. I fear I will lose them."  
  
"Forgive me, Kellen. I reminded you of a painful past," he apologized sadly.  
  
"You did not remind me for I feel the emptiness of her presence everyday," she said. "The blame is not to be laid at anyone's feet, especially yours."  
  
He smiled forcibly. "Tell me more about hobbits," he said, trying to bring her mind back to more pleasant thoughts.  
  
Kellen's hands resumed their movements in the water. Back and forth. Up and down. In a circle. The cloud masking her face lifted and he breathed a sigh of relief once she resumed talking. With his back to the rock, he rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, listening to the soft vibrations of her voice.  
  
The silver stars appeared in the black velvet overhead. The roaring fall sprayed droplets of water onto his face as he pondered their day. Since the sunset, they had said very little. Already were they able to share a comfortable silence without the awkwardness of having just met. Strange.  
  
She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled softly to himself, remembering how her eyelashes had tickled his palm when he had placed his hand over her eyes. She seemed more comfortable to be near him and he was not without gratefulness. No longer did he have the impression that she was afraid of him, as he had earlier believed, though her timid nature still prevented her from looking him in the eye when they conversed. Helping her overcome this would be no easy feat.  
  
"Do you come here often?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I cannot blame you. The birds greet us with song and the trees provide a warm shelter. Never have I witnessed such beauty."  
  
"But you dwell in the Golden Wood," he pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but I wish to see more than what I have been confined to see."  
  
"You were confined?" he asked in surprise.  
  
She nodded. "Freely could I travel within the borders, but never could I pass them. I wanted to see what was past, but had not done so until now."  
  
"Why were you not allowed past the borders?"  
  
"My mother and father always feared ill would befall me were I to leave."  
  
"Yet they do not object a visit to Mirkwood?" he frowned. This was strange news indeed.  
  
"There is a reason," she said thoughtfully. "There are many reasons, actually, but one in particular that my mother will not divulge. She said only that my destiny was to lead me to Mirkwood."  
  
"Perhaps you shall have to be patient," he said to her, as well as himself.  
  
"I am curious, but not anxious to learn the truth. I am merely thankful that I was allowed to leave." She laughed.  
  
"What?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"I was frightened about leaving and I did not wish to at first, but now..."  
  
"You are happy you did."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Maybe this will be the first of many journeys through Middle-earth. Perhaps even to the Shire?"  
  
She smiled wistfully. "I cannot wait. Perhaps we shall meet a hobbit together and..." She grinned mischievously. "Maybe even a dwarf."  
  
"Yes, maybe we will meet a hobbit," he said, purposefully leaving off dwarf. She laughed. "Was it that obvious?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, unable to speak as her shoulders shook with mirth. He covertly slipped his hand into the water and splashed her. She gasped in shock and stared in disbelief. He was surprised at himself. Rarely did he display such juvenile behavior. Next he knew, she had splashed back and a battle began. They splashed until both were soaked from head to foot.  
  
Kellen's cheeks were pink with the excitement as she brushed her sopping hair away from her face. He laughed as he moved his own out of his eyes. Not in many years had he laughed to the extent that he had laughed this day.  
  
"Kellen, you are..." he trailed off, searching for the right word.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Rare among that which is common," he said, noting physical differences and finding no fault in them.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and turned her head away. Words of thank you were spoken in a voice soft as the petal of a flower. She should not be embarrassed as the compliment rang true. Though fearing she would revert to a state of silence, he could not help but ask another question.  
  
"What does your name mean, Kellen?"  
  
"It has no meaning," she said.  
  
"None?" he questioned. "Most names and places of Middle-earth carry a meaning."  
  
"Once I asked this same question and my mother told me it was for me to decide the meaning."  
  
"And have you come to a decision?"  
  
"No, but I feel that soon I may."  
  
They once again fell into silence. Though she spoke of fears, she seemed far stronger than she realized. Her knowledge was surprising and his mind was still processing the hobbit-lore. Indeed, she had known much that he did not. Study was perhaps the only alternative considering she had spent much of her life in solitude.  
  
The deep breathing of slumber had taken Kellen. She still lay on her stomach and her head rested upon her arms. Her eyelashes rested like black fans over her cheeks. For a time, he watched her with wonder. Never had he been so curious about any one Elf. She was indeed rare and the opportunity to be her friend was to be appreciated.  
  
Having fallen asleep once again in his presence did not leave her embarrassed as it had the first time. She smiled with a face lit like shining moonbeams as he helped her to mount Lossëmîr.  
  
Once they had returned, many curious faces followed them. Some even gasped and he laughed. "We must look the odd pair," he said.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Water still drips from our hair and clothes."  
  
She softly gasped when she touched the damp strands, wet and glistening in the candlelight.  
  
"Oh, dear," she murmured.  
  
"I rather think it becomes you," he said honestly, noting the smudge of dirt across her cheek.  
  
She blushed and busied herself with smoothing the wrinkles in her dress. He was about to tell her not to bother when Haldir suddenly appeared, looking harassed. He took her by the arms and looked her up and down, as if searching for injury.  
  
"Kellen, your absence has been long. Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course," she said with surprise. "Legolas was kind enough to give me a tour."  
  
"It must have been extensive," he said, plucking the flower out of Kellen's hair. "Where did you go?"  
  
"We—"she began, but suddenly cut off. "It is a secret."  
  
"A secret?" he asked her astonished. His eyes took in their disheveled appearance. "The both of you look to have been out of doors."  
  
"We have," Legolas confirmed.  
  
"Are you well, Haldir?" she asked.  
  
"Why did you not tell me you were leaving?" he asked sharply, ignoring her question.  
  
"Because the decision to do so was spur of the moment," she explained.  
  
"You could still have told me," he argued.  
  
"You knew where to find me all along," she said in a hushed voice.  
  
Legolas frowned with confusion. What had that meant?  
  
"Of course, but not telling me could have proved fatal. Wandering this forest is dangerous.  
  
"Yet I did so at your insistence last night! The situation is no different."  
  
"When you decide to again leave, inform me of your plans."  
  
Legolas knew adding his input to the conversation would only incite Haldir further, but he needed to speak his mind. "She does not need your permission," he put in quietly.  
  
Kellen jumped, as if she had forgotten Legolas stood at her side, witnessing their argument. Haldir's eyes narrowed and for a moment, he thought Haldir would strike. The angry Elf took one step toward him with clenched fists and Kellen stepped between them.  
  
"Speak naught of what you know nothing about," Haldir warned.  
  
"Haldir, stop," she said in a hushed whisper, as people were beginning to stare.  
  
Legolas put his hands on Kellen's shoulders. Haldir's eyes flicked down to Legolas' hands and the cold hatred that had replaced the genial gaze was startling.  
  
"She is not a child," Legolas said calmly, but his cool tone reflected anything but calm. Indeed, he was growing nearly as angry as Haldir. He had no right to speak to Kellen so horribly.  
  
Haldir's jaw tightened, but he said nothing else and stalked away.  
  
"I am sorry," she apologized.  
  
Legolas turned her round to face him. "He should not have raised his voice to you in anger."  
  
"I cannot help but think I am at fault. Maybe I should have—"  
  
"No!" He interrupted sharply. "It was not your fault. You will not continue to say it is," he said sternly, leaving no room for argument. She fell silent and looked regretfully in the corridor Haldir had retreated. "He will calm down."  
  
She nodded and still watched the corridor morosely. Legolas' suspicions seemed to be correct. Haldir's devotion was not only born of a sense of duty. Though this was what he believed, he kept to himself his thoughts.  
  
"Why did you tell him it was a secret?"  
  
She shrugged. "I do not know."  
  
"Had you told him, I would not have minded."  
  
"But I would have."  
  
Legolas smiled, pleased to see this unexpected obstinate behavior. "I am honored to share this secret with you."  
  
Her cheeks went pink. "And so am I."  
  
Legolas had a sudden inspiration. "You have not tired of seeing our sights here, have you?"  
  
"Not in the least," she said eagerly. "There is more?"  
  
"Indeed, another part of Mirkwood I neglected to show you, but first you will dine with me tonight."  
  
"Thank you. I had a wonderful time today," she said shyly.  
  
"Ah, but the day is not yet over, so perhaps tonight will be better," he said. "A servant will escort you to our dining place. I will see you soon."  
  
His chest expanded with anger. She knew better! To leave without telling him was unthinkable. Yet...she would not have gone without coaxing. Legolas had enticed her to return with him to the forest. There was no other explanation. He would be made to understand that taking Kellen into the forest continuously was out of the question.  
  
Haldir spun on his heel, intending to find Legolas immediately, but so deep was his concentration, so centered on his own anger was Haldir, that as he rounded a corner, he plowed into something and knocked it down. He, however, kept his feet balanced well on the ground and stared in shock at the Elf he had just hit.  
  
A slender face stared at him with equal shock as she lay sprawled on the stone floor. For what seemed a long time, neither moved and just watched each other as if they had never seen another Elf before.  
  
Haldir remembered his manners too late and spluttered his apologies while helping her to her feet. Dark grey eyes near the level of his own were now smiling as she graciously accepted his apology.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, fearing he may have done her injury.  
  
"I assure you, I am not harmed."  
  
"I fear my mind was not at all present," he said ruefully, belatedly seeing what his anger had done.  
  
"It is quite acceptable. I believe we are all welcomed to be distracted," she said, still laughing, as if finding this situation very amusing.  
  
"You are certainly forgiving, my lady," he said with genuine surprise.  
  
"Neither of us was harmed," she said. "There is no cause for me to be cross."  
  
"A reasonable point," he replied.  
  
"Besides, this meeting was perhaps, prearranged."  
  
"Prearranged? By whom?" He asked with confusion.  
  
She smiled. "Indulge me?"  
  
"By all means."  
  
"We were destined to meet, milord."  
  
"You believe so?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"That I do. Everyday brings with it a new adventure and new opportunities. I look forward to each rising of the sun simply for this reason."  
  
"Perhaps you should share this optimistic philosophy with the others of this forest," he suggested, enjoying the unusual encounter.  
  
"I have," she said, her smile faltering a bit, yet still bright.  
  
"They do not listen?" he guessed.  
  
"An overzealous nature is occasionally a fault of mine."  
  
"If all you are guilty of is an optimistic philosophy in life, then that is no fault."  
  
"My first convert!" she cried excitedly. "I am overjoyed!"  
  
"I am delighted to accommodate you and I thank the Valar for my sudden twist of fate." As Haldir spoke these few words, he felt a change in the wind.  
  
"Indeed, and we have not even learned each other's names."  
  
"No, we have not," he said in mild surprise. The conversation had kept his interest with such intent that names had seemed of little import.  
  
"I am Fëalin," she introduced herself. "It means 'spirit that makes a musical sound', though in my case, the meaning is altered."  
  
"Yes, I agree," he said, delighting in the shock on her face.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "An ungentlemanly comment."  
  
"Yet the kind of comment that did not insult you, but only surprised you that I actually spoke it."  
  
"Did I not say each day brings unexpected surprises?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"There is hope yet for this world."  
  
"Haldir."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"My name."  
  
"Oh! Well, I am honored to have been knocked to the ground by you, Haldir. Perhaps our next meeting will be as entertaining."  
  
"My anticipation knows no bounds."  
  
She smiled and glided away down the hall without another word, leaving a bewildered, but not displeased Elf in her wake. The air was suddenly dull again. Haldir shook his head and went on his way, though he no longer remembered his intended destination.  
  
A/N: There's absolutely no information about Legolas' mother anywhere, and believe me, I looked everywhere. So I just made it up. For those of you that have asked, Kellen is NOT older than Celebrian. 


	6. Chapter 6: Lóm en’ Miqula

DISCLAIMER: This is an original story with a few original characters. That part I own. The parts I don't own, however, are what you have read in the books and seen in the movies. Don't sue me because I'm broke. This story is just for my fun and everyone else's.  
  
An Elf Set Apart By Jeannette Hetfield Chapter 6: Lóm en' Miqula  
  
Legolas bounded up the tree in which he made his home. The large flet was sparsely furnished, but this bothered him none as he needed very little to live on. A small pallet for rest set upon the wooden floor, though rarely he used it. Books scattered the floor or lay open upon a short-legged table. Hung on the wall was an array of knives bearing his family crest.  
  
Many years ago by Legolas' standards, he had scouted the forest for a home. No longer could he dwell beneath the earth in the caves. The forest had called to him and quickly he answered. With his hands he built these walls and at last found happiness among his friends, the trees.  
  
Yet still...something was missing in his home. He cared not for worldly possessions and knew what he lacked was not material. In the deepest corners of his mind, this feeling lingered, but Legolas had been unable to discover what it was.  
  
After a quick bath and change of attire, he was ready for dinner. By no means was he hungry, but dinner would be a nice change of pace and as Kellen was a guest in his home, he wanted her time here to be spent well and hopefully, leave her with fond memories. At this thought, he paused while buttoning his tunic. He was not certain how long she would stay and tonight he would find out.  
  
There was a sudden footfall behind him, faint, but his ears easily heard it. "Come in, Father," he said blandly, his jubilancy of spirit diminishing.  
  
To look at his father was like looking in a mirror. Their hair, eyes and voices they shared, but that was where the similarities ended. In personality, they differed like night and day.  
  
"Was your day spent well?" asked the Elf-King.  
  
"Yes, thank you. What do you want?" he said impatiently.  
  
Ordinarily, Legolas would not speak rudely to his father, but they had never shared the closeness common between father and son. They had long ago abandoned bothering with the common pleasantries. As of late, they had barely spoken and on the occasions they did, the atmosphere was thick with tension. All this could have been avoided of course, but for his father's incessant reminders concerning marriage, and Legolas was not about to accommodate him.  
  
"Do I have to want something every time we talk?" he said exasperatedly.  
  
"Considering you never fail to mention marriage every time, then yes."  
  
His father sighed heavily. "I grow weary of arguing, Legolas."  
  
"And I do not? Consider the position you put me in," he pointed out.  
  
"I only wish to see you settled with an Elvish woman by your side. I want our Woodland Realm settled."  
  
Legolas picked up a book and shuffled through the pages, feigning interest in the volume's content. "We are Elves, Father. Time is something we have aplenty. I will marry when I choose."  
  
"There is an Elf-maiden who is eager and willing to—"  
  
"Enough!" he said sharply, slamming the book. "Too much have we discussed Vaniel. Marriage to her would be intolerable. She is not worthy to be in the position of Mirkwood's Queen."  
  
"But she can learn!" he protested just as sharply.  
  
Legolas shook his head in disbelief. "Do you understand love is what I search for?"  
  
Thranduil nearly stood nose to nose with a glare to match his son's. "I loved your mother, of course I understand!"  
  
"Adara would not have pressured me. She would agree that I should wait. Why can you not?" he shot back.  
  
"Legolas, can you not feel the change coming? Something ill will soon befall us. With a marriage behind you, the people will be behind you. Mirkwood must be strong."  
  
"We are strong. Yet you do no know this, you only know wealth and what it can give you," Legolas argued.  
  
"Wealth may be a necessity if war is to fall upon us."  
  
"You suggest we use our monetary superiority to sway enemies from harming our home?"  
  
"It is possible such a plan could work."  
  
Legolas spat, "You are despicable!"  
  
"One day you will understand," he said.  
  
"I will never understand you!" Legolas hissed.  
  
"Nor I you!"  
  
"Then our argument has reached an impasse. We neither understand each other and most likely never will."  
  
"Legolas, I only want what is best for my son."  
  
"Then cease your attempts to force me into a loveless marriage because I will not commit to anything you ask."  
  
"You cannot wait forever even if that is how much time you have," he said warningly.  
  
"Can I not?" he countered.  
  
"I can force you to marry Vaniel, if I wish," he threatened, grabbing Legolas' arm.  
  
"You now succumb to threats, Father? Very well. I shall issue my own. Though Mirkwood is my home, I will not hesitate to leave as I did once before. I can do so again," he said. "Then what new puppet will be entangled in your strings on his way to the throne?"  
  
"I have done nothing of the sort," he said, bristling.  
  
"That is right. You have done nothing. Least of all be my father."  
  
He shook off the restraining arm as he left. His father called after him, but Legolas ignored him and climbed out of the tree. The pressure within was building and he needed to release the anger that had been stewing since his father's unexpected appearance. He passed the bridge to the underground entrance and eventually made it to the stables. For some time he paced to gain control of his anger.  
  
A whinny caught his attention. Aran poked his head out of the stall. Legolas approached his faithful friend and stroked the brown mane. Though Aran could not speak, he did so in his own way. He seemed to understand Legolas was troubled and offered what comfort he could.  
  
"Thank you, mellon. Your presence is comforting. Shall we go for a ride?"  
  
Legolas opened the stall, but abruptly stopped. Kellen. In his anger, he had forgotten they were to dine together tonight, at his own request. He closed the stall and said regretfully to the stallion,  
  
"I cannot traipse into the forest after having made plans with Kellen. It would be unkind to brush her off, no matter my desire for solitude. She does not deserve that."  
  
Aran nodded his head up and down vigorously as if he agreed. Legolas stroked his mane one last time and promised to later return. He made it back to the dining hall and stopped short just inside the entrance in irritated disbelief. There stood his father, holding Kellen's hand. Could he leave nothing in Legolas' life alone?  
  
The servant left Kellen in the dining hall, which was not empty, but a few Elves sat at the tables eating from the variety of foods set out. Though Elves did not make a habit of eating, the tables were often full of food.  
  
She began to fidget awkwardly when Legolas did not appear. Just as she was wondering whether to begin a search for him, an Elf came through the doorway and she smiled, ready to greet him, but caught her breath when she realized it was not the Elf in whose company she had spent the entire day. The resemblance to Legolas was uncanny. The only difference that stood out more than any other feature was his eyes. Though similar in color, they lacked the warmth Legolas' possessed. He stared intently at her face and then approached.  
  
"You have your mother's eyes."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," she said happily. "I am pleased to meet you again."  
  
He took her hand and bowed over it slowly. "Charmed, milady."  
  
"You are acquainted with my mother?" Her mother had said nothing of knowing the Mirkwood King.  
  
He nodded. "Though it is long since we have been in each other's company. Before your birth, I believe. I must make the trip to Lothlórien again and renew old acquaintances. Your father is also well I trust?"  
  
"He is, thank you."  
  
Over King Thranduil's shoulder, she saw Legolas at last appear and her eyes widened at the anger seeping from his every feature. King Thranduil followed her gaze. His eyes narrowed frostily. No longer did the genial smile ornament his face. He glared frostily into his son's face, but as he approached, Legolas blatantly refused to meet his father's eyes.  
  
"Forgive my tardiness, Kellen," he said, taking her hand from his father's. "I was...struggling with a matter of the state."  
  
The frosty glaze shielding Legolas' face was unexpected and she struggled to find the right words. He was apparently attempting to hide his troubles and smiled only through sheer force.  
  
"I was just speaking with your father," she explained. The growing discomfort of the situation left her with the great desire to leave father and son alone. "Legolas, if there is something you must attend to, I understand if you wish to cancel."  
  
"I would not think of it," he said as though shocked she would suggest such a thing. "I insist we carry on as planned."  
  
"Have you been keeping this lovely Elf to yourself, Legolas? Not much has she been seen within these doors."  
  
The Elf-King's tone was bitingly cold. Kellen looked uneasily from one to the other. Whatever argument was had still left them angry. Thinking back to what Legolas had said that afternoon, besides pain, he also harbored a great anger for his father.  
  
"Of course not," he said swiftly. "I welcome all to enjoy Kellen's enchanting company, for her knowledge of the many races of Middle-earth is astounding, especially that of hobbits." She laughed nervously. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand towards the table.  
  
She took his offered arm, glad for the end of the uncomfortable conversation. Legolas led them away without another word or glance at his father. King Thranduil continued to glare at Legolas' back, but suddenly left the dining hall in a whirl of robes.  
  
"Your father left," she told him quietly.  
  
"Did he?" he said indifferently while pulling out a chair, ushering her into it and taking the seat beside her.  
  
She said nothing else about Legolas' father, as the subject was obviously sore.  
  
"You look lovely," he said, filling their goblets with wine.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Those were the last words spoken for the better part of the meal. Legolas was quiet and though this was not unusual, she could see he was deeply troubled. Not but three times had he touched his plate. Kellen could not help but count as she had little else to do except observe her friend.  
  
"It seems, Legolas..." she began quietly and his head swiveled around to face her, eyebrows raised expectantly. "That neither of us has had much luck with arguments this day."  
  
The tension melted away from his face and he smiled. "Very true and I should like to forget them both."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Slowly he resumed his meal and the plate was quickly emptied. More comfortably did he sit his chair and he leaned against the high back, sipping from the wine goblet in hand.  
  
"You said there is yet one more place you wish to show me. What is it?" she asked, sampling the bowl of red berries in front of her.  
  
"The archery range. I will test your skill."  
  
"What?" she asked, startled.  
  
But he did not say anything else as his attention was caught by the conversation now being spoken of all along the table. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, though her ears missed not a word spoken. It seemed the evening would progress with grave matters despite her attempts to shrug off the dark mood.  
  
"I have returned this day from scouting the neighboring cities," said an Elf sitting directly opposite Legolas.  
  
"What news have you brought, Thalion?" he asked.  
  
"Rumors of Sauron's return spread like wildfire across our lands and those not of our kindred. Many do not believe the rumors. They dismiss it as simple talk. Others feign ignorance and choose not to believe that their peaceful existence could be shattered."  
  
Legolas nodded gravely. "Yes, there is a great Shadow in Dol Guldur. The evil consumes the trees surrounding the fortress. Numerous sightings of orcs and goblins are reported each day."  
  
"Is there nothing we can do about the orcs?" one asked.  
  
"They will continue to multiply and that we cannot stop," he answered. "But we will continue to protect our home as we have always done."  
  
"Do you see an end to these attacks, Your Highness?" another asked fearfully.  
  
He lowered his eyes to the table and quietly said, "No."  
  
"I fear for my family," said a worried Elf, whose arm rested around the shoulders of the child next to her.  
  
"As do the rest of us, but we cannot stop the orcs, unless you are willing to march into Mordor and find out."  
  
All talking ceased at the mention of the Enemy's evil city.  
  
"I was not suggesting we act drastically, Your Highness," she said, appalled.  
  
"Neither was I, Diriel," said Legolas, "I only made a point. We cannot easily discover their reasons for attacking our realm. Perhaps they are restless, either out of boredom or for some higher purpose. Until we discover their reasons, we cannot act rashly. History is doomed to repeat itself and I feel we shall soon enough know, but I will not condone complacence. Never let your guard down."  
  
Once that was said, everything fell back into its previous rhythm though many no longer laughed and others simply said nothing at all. Talk of orcs always disheartened Kellen's spirit and she could not hold back a sigh.  
  
Legolas immediately asked, "Are you well?"  
  
She fingered the cool metal of her fork. "All this talk of orcs is depressing."  
  
His hand found hers under the table and squeezed gently. "I am sorry. I do not like to see you sad."  
  
"It is inevitable these days. I am not the only one who feels this way."  
  
"I did what I could to allay their fears, but I am not always successful."  
  
"Your advice was given well and received well, I think," she said encouragingly.  
  
"We often talk of the growing number of orcs. There is little else we can do, but to continue living as we have always done." He stood suddenly and tugged on her hand. "Come, Kellen. The archery range calls."  
  
Their departure from the table together did not go unnoticed. Many eyes and whispers followed along behind. She wondered what they were saying. Vaniel, who had been sitting nearby fixed Kellen with a steely gaze and Kellen shuddered. The hatred raged in her eyes like a storm preparing to wreak havoc upon the earth. Unconsciously, Kellen moved in closer to Legolas as they walked.  
  
The range was magnificent. A break in the canopy of trees offered a clear view of the sky from the grassy floor of the practice area. The clearing housed row upon row of targets and extended several yards. Tonight, the full moon provided excellent light to practice by.  
  
Kellen sat back on the soft grass to watch Legolas, who had already strapped the quiver to his back and fired the arrow faster than she could follow. The sharp twang of the bowstring echoed quietly in the air. Eventually, she gave up trying to follow his movements. Yet it amazed her still to watch each arrow strike dead center. Several he shot in succession, each splitting the previous arrow. Needless to say, his skill was astounding and far surpassed any she had seen.  
  
The arrow moved back and forth from the force with which it struck the target and then slowly stilled. He dropped down onto the grass next to her and set the bow beside him.  
  
"Is your tension relieved?" she asked from her spot on the ground. She had lain down on her side, propped her head up with her hand and was running her fingers through the blades of grass.  
  
He smiled down at her. "My mood is improved, yes."  
  
"Are you no longer troubled?" she asked, taking a chance and hoping she did not sound like she was prying.  
  
"If you mean my father, then no, not at the moment." He looked up at the stars. "He came to my home shortly before mealtime began. We...disagreed yet again about the wife I lack." He growled with frustration. "I will not marry when he wishes or who he wishes. This is the chief argument as of late. He will not listen to me. When I say no, that is what I mean."  
  
Kellen regarded him thoughtfully. "Your father wishes for a union with Vaniel."  
  
"Excellent insight."  
  
"Not really. You said she is the only one who is openly pursuing you."  
  
"Shamelessly pursuing, and my father approves. What he sees in her is opposite of what I see. Have you met her yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I hope you do not."  
  
"From what you say, so do I." Kellen thought back to the disturbing moment she had witnessed in Vaniel. She hoped to never see it again.  
  
"Something now troubles you?" he asked.  
  
She drew her eyebrows together, unsure whether to make him aware of her thoughts as she suspected Vaniel's glare had everything to do with her.  
  
"Kellen, what is wrong?" he prodded.  
  
"Vaniel."  
  
He whipped out his knife and began examining the blade. "Must we speak of that fanged monster?"  
  
"Legolas..." Kellen hesitated. Now that she thought about, Vaniel's glare had been more than disturbing. It had been downright frightening. Her body still lingered with the chill of those cold blue eyes. He sat there expectantly waiting for her to answer, but he had already had a trying time with his father. Need she worry him with another?  
  
"I simply was thinking that...you...have two great annoyances," she finished, hoping he would believe her.  
  
He shrugged. "Vaniel is an annoyance, but nothing more. Rarely do I think of her. Only when I am in her company am I forced to think of her. Yet I amuse myself with imagining she actually has fangs. She thinks I smile because I enjoy spending time with her."  
  
Kellen laughed. "Such cruelty. Do you often imagine your father with fangs?"  
  
He shook his head and got swiftly to his feet, once again readying to shoot at the target. The arrow released with such force, that it was embedded nearly to the feathered tip. "He is no monster, only blind and stubborn."  
  
"Runs in the family, my friend."  
  
He grimaced. "Now who is being cruel? I cannot understand him. This kingdom is more important to him than my happiness in life."  
  
"Is it not important to you as well?"  
  
He frowned at her. "I thought you were on my side, Kellen."  
  
"Of course I am on your side, Legolas. I meant only what I asked."  
  
"Mirkwood and my subjects are important to me, yes, but...this is a responsibility given to me by birth. I did not ask for it."  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
Legolas seemed to consider her question very carefully. Every time, he looked ready for an answer, he apparently changed his mind. Yet at last, he turned to her and said,  
  
"I would rather be known as Legolas to my kinsman than see them bow their heads every time I pass. They are no better than me and I am no better than them. We are equals, but they do not treat me as such."  
  
"Does your father know how you feel?" She picked up the knife that he had left on the grass and traced the inlaid gold on the hilt.  
  
"To an extent." He smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me. I misjudged your question and assumed the worst."  
  
"That I had sided with your father to plan a wedding under your nose?"  
  
He laughed. "That is farfetched."  
  
"Do you wish to assume your father's throne?"  
  
"No," he said without a moment's hesitation. "He may keep it until dwarves and Elves make peace."  
  
"And you hope that means never," she said. He nodded. "But what if it does?"  
  
"Then he shall have to find another because I will not do it." He glanced over his shoulder at the empty quiver. "I have run out. I will return with more."  
  
He disappeared into a flet, but returned quickly with a full quiver. "Come here," he said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
He set his bow on the grass, took his knife from her hands and pulled her swiftly to her feet. Moving her to the place he had been standing, she was directly in front of the target. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver, placed his bow in one of her hands and the arrow in the other.  
  
She stared blankly at the bow and arrow as if not sure what they were and what their use was.  
  
"Well?" he said expectantly. "I said I was going to test your skill."  
  
Kellen was deeply grateful for the night, as there was an embarrassed heat in her cheeks. "I do not know how." She shifted her gaze away from his face, ashamed to not know a skill possessed by many of her kin. Her eyes were so downcast they were nearly closed. With thumb and forefinger, he tilted her chin up, but she would not meet his eyes.  
  
"Kellen, look at me." Her eyes rose a little higher, but only managed to reach his chin. He moved his finger and tickled her chin. "Just a little farther," he coaxed.  
  
And their eyes met. He watched her silently as if reading every thought drifting through her mind. Frozen under his scrutiny, she could do nothing but stare back.  
  
"Look down to none, Kellen, especially me," he said solemnly.  
  
She stared in stunned surprise, fearful of looking anywhere but his eyes.  
  
"I shall now give you your first lesson."  
  
Without words, Legolas showed her how to hold the bow and how to assume the correct form. He stood behind her and fitted her hands to the bow. The string was powerfully tight and as she had never done this before, it was a struggle to pull it back.  
  
"Do not rush. Your ability will come with time."  
  
She nodded and concentrated on the target ahead. Together they pulled back the string and the arrow released, striking the center of the target.  
  
"Well done!" he praised.  
  
"If not for your assistance, I doubt I could have barely tugged it."  
  
"Eventually you will master this weapon and my help will no longer be needed, but for now, I will help you a few more times and then you will make an attempt without my aid. Your talents will be so exceptional every orc will tremble at your approach and the archers of Lothlórien will beg you to be their captain," he finished grandly.  
  
Kellen laughed. "Yes, indeed, and Haldir might have something to say about that."  
  
"No doubt."  
  
"Perhaps I shall even be good enough to best you someday," she said, nudging his ribs with her elbow. He stepped back and rubbed the offended area.  
  
"You already wound me, milady," he said with an expression of mock pain. "But you best me? I do not think so."  
  
One eyebrow cocked skyward in surprise. "Oh? You think that highly of your abilities?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
From the little time she had known Legolas and from what she was still discovering of his character, conceit was not in his nature and neither was there conceit in his answer to her question. He believed what he said and obviously expected her, and perhaps everyone else, to believe him without question.  
  
He resumed his position and put his arms around her shoulders. He began telling her many of the technicalities of the bow, but his voice was suddenly far away. As he helped her to hold the arrow, she noticed how gentle was his touch despite the hard calluses that had formed from the long years of wielding the bow.  
  
He stood very close, helping her to find her aim at the target. His mouth was next to her ear and his warm breath tickled her sensitive skin, resulting in a shudder.  
  
"You are cold?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"A...a little," she struggled to say.  
  
"We could resume this tomorrow with the sun to warm us," he suggested.  
  
"No, I do not wish to stop," she insisted.  
  
He shrugged. "Very well."  
  
The beating of his heart against her back seemed to stir something unknown in hers, which was now pounding painfully against her chest. It was like looking through a fog. Her body did not seem to be her own anymore. She only played out the motions he showed her while her mind was drifting to other thoughts. Never before had she noticed the way the trees, grass and rain clung to his scent as if he were born of nature. His hair sparkled like silver in the moonlight. The soft strands touched her cheek as he moved about, checking her aim.  
  
Yet she was completely unprepared when his mouth bumped into the point of her ear and she jumped, releasing the arrow prematurely and striking instead, the ground next to the target.  
  
"Oh, dear," she murmured, biting her lip.  
  
"That is all right. We will try again." He halted, however, once retrieving for her another arrow. "Kellen, are you sure you would not rather continue tomorrow?" he asked, frowning.  
  
She hesitated and wondered why her ear was still tingling where his mouth had touched it.  
  
"You shiver more now than before. That is enough for tonight." He took the bow from her and secured it behind his back.  
  
She watched him wide-eyed, wondering what to do. It seemed whatever was ailing her mind was ailing her body as well, for she could not get her feet to move properly. Taking a step resulted in a most unelf-like stumble and Legolas was instantly there to catch her. She looked up into his confused eyes to thank him, but the world dissolved into a misty grey.  
  
Kellen whirled around, but Legolas had gone and there was nothing but the grey mist in all directions.  
  
"Legolas!" she said loudly, straining to hear anything, but there was no response, and only the quiet hiss of the swirling mist. "Legolas!" she said again, fear taking hold.  
  
Then it changed in the blink of an eye. The mist was gone and replaced by a home unlike any she had ever seen. It was destroyed and by fire from the looks of it. Charred remains of wood, furniture and knickknacks dotted the black floor. Her confusion mounted. Where was she and why?  
  
Up ahead, a figure approached from the dark.  
  
"Legolas?" she said in surprise as his golden head came into the light, "Where are we? What has happened?"  
  
He stopped directly in front of her, wearing a look she had not seen before upon his face. His eyes roamed over her face, but stopped at her lips. Another step closer he took and her heart jumped to her throat.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered, lowering his head.  
  
When their lips met, a shockwave of sensations radiated down to her toes and just as suddenly, the Mirkwood archery range was before her again and Legolas was there also, but he was not kissing her.  
  
"What happened, Kellen?" he asked in alarm. "Answer me!" He shook her gently.  
  
"I...do not...know. I—" She broke off abruptly when severe pain erupted in her head, causing her knees to buckle.  
  
"Kellen!" Legolas cried, catching her as she fell. "Kellen!"  
  
Yet his voice was no longer close, but so far that she was afraid she could not reach him. The forest disappeared again. It was a comfort to release all thought and she ceased her struggle, letting the dark consume her.  
  
Panic seized Legolas as Kellen collapsed unconscious into his arms. He swept up her limp body and raced home. Frightened cries of surprise traveled all around, but he paid them no heed for his only concern was his unconscious friend. With a jerk of his head, he motioned for a guard to follow him.  
  
"Alert the healers and also return with Haldir."  
  
The guard nodded curtly and left in a flash of green and brown.  
  
After reaching her room, he set her gently onto the bed and then sat down next to her. Had he not witnessed what had just happened, she would have only looked to be asleep, but her face was eerily pale. The only comfort her present condition brought was the steady rhythm with which she breathed.  
  
What had happened? He thought back, to see if he could answer his own question. Kellen had been cold, which was a rare occurrence for an Elf. Of course, they could feel the differences in the climate, but were unaffected by the changes. She had been shivering before she collapsed.  
  
He took up her cold hand and closed his eyes. "Here me and wake, Kellen. Please let me look upon your eyes so that my heart will cease pounding with horrible fear. Wake up..."  
  
Miles away in Lothlórien, the Lady of the Wood sat rigidly in her chair, unmoving and staring at the image her mind received. Kellen laid unconscious with none other than Prince Legolas keeping a silent vigil at her side.  
  
Galadriel's eyes were absent with tears, but her heart ached. Kellen's blood was mixed with the other races of the earth. The first of her abilities was now establishing itself. She would receive small glimpses of one possible future upon looking into another's eyes. Her body being a small fraction mortal would have difficulty adjusting to the changes.  
  
Yet a ray of hope dawned bright as the sun and it came in the form of the Elf sitting by her side, holding her hand and begging her to wake. 


	7. Chapter 7: Wethrina yassen he Vanim Mara

DISCLAIMER: This is an original story with a few original characters. That part I own. The parts I don't own, however, are what you have read in the books and seen in the movies. Don't sue me because I'm broke. This story is just for my fun and everyone else's.  
  
An Elf Set Apart By Jeannette Hetfield Chapter 7: Wethrina yassen he Vanim Mara  
  
He paced as though an animal bound by the bars of a cage. In the passage just outside her room, he waited impatiently for word from the healer, who had spent much too long in examination of her condition. The dawn had long since been born.  
  
Haldir had arrived within seconds of Legolas placing her on the bed. Long had they been forced to wait and in this time, Legolas silently observed the Elf who stood rigidly still with arms folded. He suspected Haldir knew what had happened. He had acted neither surprised nor worried for Kellen's well being.  
  
"You know what happened," he accused suddenly. "I feel it."  
  
Cool eyes regarded him. "Do you?"  
  
"I do. She lies unconscious and you appear not at all concerned, which leads me to believe you know what happened."  
  
"And if I did know?" he countered.  
  
"Then reveal what information you have," Legolas insisted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" he repeated, stunned. "Kellen is my dear friend and I worry whatever news comes may be ill."  
  
Haldir studied him closely. "You really do care for her," he said as if to himself.  
  
"Of course! That is what I have been trying to make you understand!"  
  
Haldir opened his mouth as if to respond, but the healer emerged looking nonplussed. This did nothing for Legolas' worried frame of mind.  
  
"Is she well?" he asked immediately.  
  
"By all appearances, yes," she said. "There are no physical or internal injuries. Kellen is simply unconscious. She will wake when her mind is ready."  
  
"But why would she have collapsed? That is an ailment unheard of for Elves." Legolas was not appeased by the healer's explanation or lack thereof.  
  
"I cannot tell you, Prince Legolas, because I do not understand. Every exam I conducted twice with the same results. Nothing was found. The only oddity is her unconscious state, but I see no reason for further concern."  
  
Once the healer had gone, Legolas entered Kellen's room with Haldir at his heels. On either side of her bed they waited. To his relief, she stirred.  
  
Haldir took up her hand. "Kellen?"  
  
"Legolas?" she said faintly.  
  
"I am here," he assured. "Open your eyes, Kellen."  
  
Her eyelids fluttered and she struggled to sit up. Legolas made to help her, but Haldir swiftly put his arms about her waist and propped pillows behind her back.  
  
"What happened?" she asked tiredly. "Much is vague."  
  
Haldir said, "You have been unconscious."  
  
Kellen started and quickly asked, "For how long?"  
  
"Not quite a day," Legolas said.  
  
"Do you recall what happened?" Haldir asked her. She shook her head. "Legolas will tell you, as he was present."  
  
He began his account, short as it was, of what happened and when finished, Kellen looked as confused as he felt.  
  
"This does not make sense," she said to Legolas, brows knitted together.  
  
"No, it does not," he said helplessly. He glanced at Haldir, who ignored him.  
  
"I want you to stay in bed for the better part of the day, eller," Haldir said. "You must regain your strength."  
  
"But—"  
  
He held up his hand, silencing her. "You will stay in bed. No exceptions." He stood. "I will leave you now and arrange for food to be brought. Do you think you could eat?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
Once he was gone, Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. The tension had become uncomfortable.  
  
"Is something wrong between you and Haldir?" Kellen asked, eying him closely.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he said evasively.  
  
"You were both far more tense than usual."  
  
"We were worried for you. This past day has not been easy," he said, grateful he could give her this answer, even though it was not the whole truth. "What do you remember?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, seeming to weigh the answer in her mind. "I do not know."  
  
Kellen was lying. Her eyes settled upon everything in the room but his face. There was much she had confided over the past few days they had spent together. She chose not to do so now and he could not help but feel wounded. He longed to know her thoughts, but she was in no condition to have a barrage of questions thrown at her.  
  
"You gave me quite the scare, Kellen," he said quietly.  
  
"I am sorry," she apologized.  
  
He took up her hand. "It was not your fault. What happened has done so." He looked down at the small and delicate fingers he held. "My thoughts were quite irrational. I thought you would not wake. I was afraid that..." He broke off, unable to continue. "No matter. You have rejoined us under the sun. That is all that matters to me."  
  
She smiled. "Your concern is appreciated."  
  
He squeezed her hand gently. "Come in," he said, hearing approaching footsteps halt at the entrance to Kellen's room.  
  
Anthawen entered with a tray of food. Long had she been in the service of his father. Yet Legolas considered her a friend rather than a subservient. "I have brought the lady's meal and a message from your father, Legolas."  
  
Inwardly, he groaned. What could his father possibly want now? "Thank you, Anthawen." He released Kellen's hand and stood. "I will return as quickly as I am able."  
  
Kellen ate slowly while Anthawen observed. She was not hungry, but Anthawen's intense stare, uncannily like that of Haldir's, left no room for argument.  
  
"Has your strength returned?" she asked after a while.  
  
"Thank you, yes." Anthawen smiled and she ate another bite, very self- conscious of those watchful eyes. "You may leave, Anthawen, if you wish."  
  
"I do not wish it. There is no pressing engagement requiring my presence," she explained.  
  
"Haldir asked you to stay with me, did he not?" she guessed.  
  
Anthawen laughed. "He said you would discover the truth quickly and was not wrong."  
  
"He is insufferable at times," she said with mild frustration, yet unable to hide a smile.  
  
"But he is only concerned. As was our Prince. Fear not, for you will be well taken care of under those pairs of watchful eyes. I must say, that your presence has caused quite a stir," she said, a secretive smile spreading across her oval face.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, sipping a clear drink that was not water, but left her feeling refreshed. Perception was suddenly much clearer.  
  
"Never has he given his attention solely to one Elf-maiden. He has treated them all with kindness and respect, of course, but has never formed a friendship."  
  
"You are his friend," Kellen said.  
  
"Yes, but that is different." She stood and began straightening objects in the room at random. "He is highly sought after by the females of our realm. Even humans that have passed through, their daughters were competing to be noticed."  
  
"He never cared for their forwardness, I suppose?"  
  
"To the disappointment of many," she said, nodding.  
  
Kellen was a bit embarrassed to hear this, but Anthawen hurried on. "Vaniel, especially, is distraught. It is ludicrous to see her vying for his attention when he has never given her the hope of being Princess of Mirkwood. That is her goal. She cares nothing for Legolas."  
  
"She is beautiful," Kellen murmured.  
  
Anthawen scoffed. "Her only asset, which to Legolas is a liability." She smiled warmly. "You do not flaunt the tremendous beauty you possess. That is why he is drawn to you. Legolas smiles more these days. I feared he had forgotten how to do so. He talks of you often."  
  
"Does he?" she said casually, cheeks burning.  
  
"Yes. Always has he wandered the forest, never truly considering the caves home. This is the most I have seen him below ground. He is enjoying his new friendship."  
  
She sighed contentedly. "As am I."  
  
"Legolas has been a gracious host, I hope?"  
  
"Very," she said absently, as her mind drifted to the moment just before the collapse. What had she seen? The future? And if so, what did it mean? The location had been unfamiliar, and...the memory of the kiss still brought a gentle pressure to her lips. By Legolas' questions, he obviously knew nothing of what she had seen.  
  
"Do you care for more, Kellen?" Anthawen's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"No," she said faintly. "No. I cannot eat more. It was delicious. Thank you."  
  
"Your compliment is graciously accepted," she said, bowing her head. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it with a shake of her head.  
  
"What?" Kellen asked curiously.  
  
"It is not my place to say," she said, picking up the tray from Kellen's lap. "I have said enough already."  
  
"Nevertheless, you have my full attention, Anthawen. You cannot leave now."  
  
Anthawen resumed her seat and held the tray in her lap. "I was only going to say that I am happy you have come to Mirkwood. Things have been...volatile."  
  
Kellen was uncomfortable with gossip, but could not help but ask, "How so?"  
  
"There was a time that most of us believed Legolas would leave Mirkwood as he did once before."  
  
"Why did he leave?"  
  
"He and his father have never got on well. One day long ago, a terrible argument was had. Legolas renounced the throne and left, throwing the entire kingdom into an uproar. He could not be found."  
  
"He did?" she said in surprise. "Legolas does not seem like one to push aside his responsibilities."  
  
"Of course not," she agreed, "He cares for the people of Mirkwood, but his anger at the King was dreadful."  
  
"He left to spite his father, then."  
  
Anthawen shrugged. "Partly so, I believe. Though he is the Prince, he much prefers wandering through the trees as opposed to wearing a circlet upon his brow.  
  
"Was he gone long?"  
  
She nodded. "Even the King searched, but when Legolas does not want to be found, he will not."  
  
"Yes," she revealed. "I know."  
  
Anthawen's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You do?"  
  
"Once he...told me that," she said awkwardly. He had told her, yesterday in fact. The waterfall was the most convenient place for him to stay. Apparently, that was where he had sheltered while fruitless searches were conducted.  
  
"Legolas knows this forest better than any other," Anthawen continued. "I have no doubt he is privy to every nook and cranny of Mirkwood."  
  
"There is something still that confuses me. Why did you say you are happy that I have come to Mirkwood?"  
  
Anthawen smiled. "Because Legolas is happy. There is a change in him since your arrival."  
  
"But you said he may leave," Kellen pointed out.  
  
"That is still a possibility, but now I think he will stay. There is much here to occupy him...now."  
  
"We have only known each other but a few days. That is hardly enough time to—"  
  
"That kind of thought should cross only a mortal's mind. Whether Elves have known each other but a day or a thousand years, the friendship is true and deep as the roots of a tree. Not easily broken. For an Elf like Legolas, the bond is that much more meaningful. I had reason to believe Legolas would again leave, but perhaps your presence has changed his mind."  
  
Kellen looked down at her hands uncomfortably. It was hard to believe anything could change for the better because of her.  
  
"You do not believe me," Anthawen said.  
  
She shrugged and pulled the covers up over her hands to warm them. A chill had just settled into her body. "I do not know," she said uncertainly.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
They both looked to the entryway. It was Legolas. How much had he heard?  
  
"Of course," said Kellen, her face warming again.  
  
He entered with one arm behind his back. "I see you have eaten. How do you feel?"  
  
"Better." Seeing him return with a smile for her diminished much of the discomfort she had felt.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Anthawen asked shrewdly.  
  
"Not long enough to eavesdrop if that is what you mean, Anthawen."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed. "I should hope you were not eavesdropping. It is not fitting for a Prince to engage in such activities."  
  
"Fortunate for us all, then, that I have well-bred manners."  
  
"Indeed..." she muttered. She said to Kellen, "You would not think it now, Kellen, but in his youth, Legolas was not so well-bred."  
  
"Anthawen has watched over me since my mother left. She swears I was so horrid that I must have been born to the dwarves. Do not be bewitched by her sad eyes, Kellen. She is after sympathy and will receive none from I."  
  
Anthawen stood. "I shall now leave." She bowed her head to Kellen. "It was a pleasure meeting you and talking with you, Kellen."  
  
"You as well. I hope we are able to talk again."  
  
Anthawen glared at Legolas and he chuckled. "I could not resist," he said, grinning.  
  
She smiled with seeming reluctance and before leaving, her eyes widened as they stared at Legolas' back. Kellen looked at her questioningly, but Anthawen only winked and left. His gaze then shifted to Kellen, whom had been enjoying their friendly banter and was now disappointed to see it come to an end. Legolas pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down, then produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and laid them in her lap.  
  
"Your fondness for Amrun Hisie has not changed, I hope?" he asked.  
  
"It has not," she said, lifting the blue flowers to her nose and inhaling the soft scent. "They are beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"I will not stay long because I wish you to rest."  
  
"I do not feel like resting," she protested.  
  
"Perhaps later we shall go for a walk," he suggested. "But only after you have rested. Would that be agreeable?"  
  
"It most certainly would." She stroked the delicate petals and said, "You returned quickly from meeting with your father."  
  
"Yes, I did my best to cut the conversation short. He only wished a progress report of your condition. Enough, however, of my father." He leaned forward in his chair and regarded her for a moment before speaking. "May I ask a question?"  
  
"Of course," she said, laying the bouquet down.  
  
"We were in the archery range and you collapsed, but not before you were in obvious pain. Kellen, what happened?"  
  
She stared into his face, full of questions and concern, but she could not tell him of the vision, as he had been part of it. Once before, this had happened. She had looked into the eyes of her father, saw unexplainable images and then collapsed shortly with a terrible pain in her head. Afterwards, her mother had told her never to speak of this to anyone, yet gave no explanation as to why it must be kept secret. A great desire to share this with Legolas warred with the promise she had made to her mother. Perhaps she could tell him this had happened before, but not what she had seen.  
  
"Has this happened before?" he said suddenly.  
  
"You read my mind," she said with a soft laugh.  
  
"Then it has?" he asked anxiously, as though fearing it would strike again.  
  
She nodded. "I was a child."  
  
"The situation was similar?" She nodded again. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"At all?" he said in surprise.  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you suffer any ill effects?"  
  
"No, and there is no reason to believe this time will be any different," she said reasonably.  
  
"How can you be so certain?" he said skeptically.  
  
"My mother said all would be well and that I have nothing to fear."  
  
He thought this over and said with obvious reluctance, "Your mother is not wrong, of course."  
  
"Yet you cannot help but feel that she is?"  
  
He placed a hand over her arm. "I mean no disrespect to your mother, Kellen, but I have never witnessed anything like this before. I cannot help but worry."  
  
"Your worry is appreciated," she said, looking at his hand where it rested over her arm. Through the material of her gown, his warm palm heated her skin. She shivered. He withdrew his hand, placed the bouquet on the bedside table and pulled the covers up close to her neck, then stood.  
  
"Rest now and we will walk later."  
  
After Legolas was gone, Kellen shivered again. Sensations the likes of which she had not felt before coursed through her body when he touched her. None of this made sense. Would her vision come true? The previous one had. As to what this meant for the future, she did not know. The situation was becoming overwhelming and she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting the comfort of the bed draw her into a place of much needed sleep.  
  
Legolas slipped quietly inside to find Kellen on her stomach in bed and sound asleep. He carefully eased beside her and watched the rhythmic rising of her slumber. It was still puzzling that she slept at all. The one time he had attempted rest with his eyes closed, it had lasted barely a few minutes. He had felt exposed...vulnerable and had not closed his eyes in sleep again. Yet Kellen seemed perfectly content to rest in the darkness of sleep, and indeed, her peace was evident.  
  
Their walk would have to wait, as rest was essential at the moment. Instead, he found a vase, filled it with water, put her flowers in it and set it on the bedside table. Before leaving, he allowed himself one last look. Kellen's small form had visibly relaxed. No longer did she appear tense. Color had spread back into her pale skin and glowed warmly against the white sheets. He seemed to have been holding his breath all day. His chest had been tight with anxiety over her puzzling condition. By the grace of the Valar she was all right, though still he was unconvinced this collapse meant nothing. Elves did not collapse.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, studying her with something akin to confusion. There was something special about Kellen that set her apart from the Elves of Middle-earth. He had come no closer to finding an answer, but now the desire to solve the mystery no longer seemed important. In the little time they had spent together, he had come to care for her very much. She was gentle and quite shy, but full of enthusiasm to explore the world around her, especially that of hobbits.  
  
She moved and a little strand of hair fell across her face. He reached out to push it back behind her ear. She shivered so he pulled the covers over her shoulders and stood, making not a sound as he left the room.  
  
As he rounded the corner, the happiness drained from him suddenly. Vaniel stood among her friends and he sped up, hoping to pass them without incident. Yet this was not meant to be.  
  
"Your Highness! I wish to speak with you!" she called after him.  
  
Resisting the temptation to ignore her and continue on his way, he stopped and waited, forcing a polite smile onto his face. He nodded his head courteously. "Vaniel, how are you?" he asked, not in the least bit interested.  
  
"I am very well, Prince Legolas. Thank you. And yourself?"  
  
"Splendid," he said coolly. His eyes moved to her friends waiting in the shadows. It seemed Vaniel needed an audience.  
  
"I must say I am terribly disappointed," she said, lightly touching his arm.  
  
"How unfortunate," he mocked, his eyes dropping unpleasantly to her claws resting on his arm. She must have noticed and obviously did not care, for her grip tightened.  
  
"I have not seen you much as of late."  
  
"I have many duties to perform, Vaniel."  
  
"Of course, Your Highness," she said quickly. "One of which I assume to be grooming your future bride?" she said with a smile as dark as night.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he said sharply, shrugging her offensive touch away and stepping back.  
  
"The Elf-maiden who has been monopolizing you since her arrival," she explained. "She is...a unique choice and—"  
  
"To whom do you refer?" he said stonily, though he already knew.  
  
"Why, Lady Kellen of course. The daughter of—"  
  
"I know whom she is the daughter of," he interrupted. "What is this talk of marriage?"  
  
"Well, just the other day I heard your father speaking with her companion, Haldir. I assumed their purpose in coming to Mirkwood was to prepare a union between our realm and the Golden Wood."  
  
The world stopped all motion. Vaniel's voice was but a distant noise in his mind. Without a word, he spun on his heel and ran. His father had many questions to answer.  
  
King Thranduil sighed heavily, an occurrence that happened frequently as of late. He could feel the anger of his son acutely...a force to be reckoned with. He did not know the reasons for this anger and Thranduil stood calmly with his hands behind his back to wait for the storm.  
  
Legolas burst through the doors, eyes flashing like lightening. "We need to talk. Now."  
  
"What have I done this time, Legolas?" he said blandly.  
  
"For what reason did you bring Kellen and Haldir to Mirkwood?" he demanded.  
  
Thranduil stared with genuine surprise at his son. "I did not bring them here."  
  
"You do nothing without a purpose, Father, as you have always done."  
  
"Ask what you are thinking and perhaps then, we can solve your problem."  
  
"Have you been planning a marriage behind my back?"  
  
"I must confess the thought has crossed my mind," he did not deny. "Yet, I care not to risk open war with you. I assume you have heard a rumor concerning this?"  
  
"I have, which is why I cannot help but thinking there is a purpose to Kellen's presence in Mirkwood."  
  
Thranduil's brown eyebrow arced curiously. "You would turn on your new friend so quickly?"  
  
"You corrupt our friendship with your cruelty!" He snapped.  
  
"It was not I who questioned the motives for her presence," he countered.  
  
"Answer my question!" Legolas cried, ignoring him.  
  
"I have not brought Kellen to our home," he insisted.  
  
Legolas folded his arms and waited.  
  
"As you know, a message was sent requesting permission for Kellen and Haldir to visit our realm. No reason was given for the request. None of this was at my orchestration, though you will no doubt take another's word over mine, as you have always done."  
  
His son regarded him in stony silence so Thranduil continued, "Kellen is here for a reason, but I do not know why," he said irritably. "Galadriel would not elaborate, but to say that it was imperative Kellen be here with us. Haldir's presence is as her personal guard, for the daughter of Galadriel would no doubt fetch a substantial price were the wrong people to hear of her leaving the safety of Caras Galadhon."  
  
"Haldir has said nothing more to you, I assume?" he asked.  
  
"No, he has not," Thranduil said through gritted teeth, his anger stirring as he recalled the day of their arrival. The Elf-guardian had refused to disclose further information.  
  
Legolas sighed as though reconciled. "For whatever purpose Lady Galadriel has, we have no choice but to trust her judgment and believe we are helping to fulfill some greater purpose."  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil began as inspiration struck. "You have grown quite close to the Elf-maiden."  
  
"And?" he promptly coldly.  
  
"Might she trust you with her secrets?"  
  
"No," he said immediately. "I will not do as you ask."  
  
"Legolas, you are a trusted friend. You can gather information," he insisted quickly.  
  
"You are despicable!" he said angrily.  
  
"You are as interested as I to know the purpose of their presence. Admit it," he challenged.  
  
"You think I would be so quick to betray my friend? I am nothing like you, trust to me is important. Without it, friendship means nothing, but you could never understand. I will not let interest blind me. All that matters is that Kellen is here."  
  
"Indeed," he said mockingly. "I do not recall a flock of friends surrounding you," he said cruelly.  
  
"Even with one friend, much is changed, Father. I do not need many." Legolas frowned. "I hope this rumor has not reached Kellen's ears. I can only imagine the embarrassment this would cause."  
  
"Perhaps she has not heard then," Thranduil said, losing interest in the conversation.  
  
"Nevertheless, Vaniel must be stopped."  
  
"Vaniel?" he questioned, interested once again.  
  
"I first heard of this rumor from her. I believe now that she may be spreading the false tale out of spite because I will not take her hand in marriage."  
  
"Come, Legolas, when will this end?" he said, frustrated. "Vaniel may have drawn her own conclusions from what she has witnessed since Kellen's arrival. The two of you have been inseparable."  
  
"Vaniel lied to me. Can you not see how deceitful she is?"  
  
"Give her the benefit of the doubt for once!" Thranduil cried.  
  
"I would if I thought there was a chance I was mistaken. She is devious."  
  
Thranduil shook his head. He did not understand why Legolas could not let go of this. He was weary of the continuous conversation and did not desire to hear more. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"  
  
"No."  
  
Without further words, Legolas was gone as quickly as he had appeared. Every conversation was the same, full of tension, accusations and disbelief. This would never change. When Legolas was a boy, he very rarely saw him, so busy was he in the affairs of Mirkwood and of course, that left Legolas to depend upon himself despite the presence of Anthawen. Whatever trust father and son had once shared was broken. Legolas had drifted too far away.  
  
With luck, Vaniel still was near, friends hovering around her as if enthralled by her company. Legolas approached with purpose, effectively startling them all, as his footsteps bore no sound. She gasped when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Interesting lie you concocted, Vaniel," he hissed.  
  
"Lie, Your Highness?" she said innocently.  
  
"Perhaps you have forgotten which lie, as it is a frequent activity of yours."  
  
"I am afraid I do not understand," she said, feigning the look of a simpleton.  
  
He tightened his grip on her arm and allowed his fingers to dig into her arm. She winced to his satisfaction. "I believe you understand very well, Vaniel." He pulled her forward, bringing her face close to his. "On the next occasion you choose to spread gossip, you had better have a more reliable source."  
  
Legolas pushed her away from him and stalked off. Though he felt he had frightened her, he did not feel it was the last trouble she would cause.  
  
A/N: I had fun with the end of this chapter. Vaniel needs a few thousand whippings! Sorry it took so long! 


	8. Chapter 8: Vinya Yesta

DISCLAIMER: This is an original story with a few original characters. That part I own. The parts I don't own, however, are what you have read in the books and seen in the movies. Don't sue me because I'm broke. This story is just for my fun and everyone else's.  
  
An Elf Set Apart By Jeannette Hetfield Chapter 8: Vinya Yesta  
  
Numerous books as ageless as the Elves lined the many shelves along the walls of the library. The vast room was quiet and dark but for one small hole chiseled into the cave rock. The light of the moon crawled along the floor as far as it was able, but stopped short of a table occupied by only one Elf. On the table lay one open book, but unread. The words written in flowing Elvish script held no interest as he sat and contemplated all that had happened since coming to Mirkwood.  
  
Very rarely did they argue. He had not meant to become so angry, nor to lash out at Kellen. Seeing Legolas with her had sparked his temper. The intense jealousy had flared as though a bolt of lightning fired from the sky. The cruel words had spilled like a rushing river.  
  
He loved her. He could never hurt her, but he had. He had not apologized and the shame of the moment was still upon him. He would readily admit that he had been frightened out of his wits. They had never been separated and he was unaccustomed to the change.  
  
When she had woken from her sleep, calling for Legolas, he had felt the urge to run so strongly that he had almost been unable to stand still. After arranging to have food sent to Kellen, he had retreated to the library in an attempt to bring order to his mind. In her fears, she had once called for him and he had been there, offering protection and comfort, but she called for him no longer. That door had closed the day she met Legolas.  
  
She was vulnerable...precious. Gentle hands had watched over her since she was a child. He had always worried for her safety and there was much she had been sheltered from, perhaps too sheltered. The Elf she had spent her days with would never let her come to harm, but still he found difficulty accepting that she slowly pulled away. This day had been doomed to pass, but he had paid no heed and now suffered the anguish of separation.  
  
He had returned to check her condition. She was asleep. These collapses sapped her strength and sleep was all that could heal her weakened state. He was not concerned for Kellen's well being. This had happened once before and she had been the no worse for wear. The only thing Haldir was concerned for, however, was not something easily solved. To Lothlórien he wished to return where she could not be harmed from outside dangers.  
  
Mirkwood was exposed. The Elves of this realm protected it well, but they had not the power of Nenya, the Lady's Ring. While Kellen would not forever be safe from the evils in the world, Lothlórien would be the last to fall and her greatest chance of survival.  
  
Many questions had been raised by this collapse. Legolas had asked questions that were not Haldir's place to answer. Haldir knew she had seen something in Legolas' eyes, but had not revealed what that was. He was more than curious to know. Yet he most likely would never know, as it involved Legolas. A tiny blush had crept into her cheeks when Legolas had described what happened.  
  
This brought to mind her first collapse. She was but a child and her days in the world were few as measured by the Elves. The banks of the Anduin were often a place of play for her then and her father had been near, watching Kellen happily. Haldir had been standing to the side, ever present and watchful of the Eastern shore...  
  
Kellen was very still as she gazed into her father's eyes. She seemed to be barely breathing until suddenly, she blinked and cried out, holding her little head in between her hands. Lord Celeborn caught her in his arms as she fainted and Haldir rushed to her side.  
  
"Haldir, bring her mother quickly," Lord Celeborn demanded calmly while carrying the unconscious Elf-child to her room.  
  
They separated and he flew to Lady Galadriel's Glade. "My Lady, come quickly! Kellen is in need!"  
  
Lady Galadriel voiced no questions as he explained what had happened while they hurried to Kellen's room. He waited with Lord Celeborn while she was at Kellen's bedside and at last, she came, bringing word of Kellen's condition.  
  
"She is well," she said as she approached them, "and now rests."  
  
"What happened?" Haldir asked worriedly.  
  
"Come to Glade when the sun has set. I do not wish to leave her alone as she may soon wake, and the Glade is a place of quiet to converse."  
  
Both Elves disappeared into Kellen's room and Haldir, though calm on the outside was beside himself with fear. Whatever fear, whatever danger, Haldir had never been helpless in his duties as her Protector, but this was a thing unseen. The swiftest speed and the sharpest arrow could not cut down an invisible danger. In his helplessness, he yearned to cry out his rage at a feeling he had never felt before.  
  
Fear gripped him and he closed his mind to it, refusing the path to the unfamiliar emotion. He straightened his shoulders, jutting his chin defiantly and standing as a sentinel, proud and dignified in appearance, ageless as the twilight in which he waited. Lady Galadriel had not been worried and so he should not.  
  
Haldir arrived in the Glade long before the sunset and waited alone. His Lord and Lady appeared as the last of the golden rays disappeared behind the mellyrn trees.  
  
"My Lord, My Lady," he greeted them. "How does she fare?"  
  
"One small part of Kellen is mortal," said Lady Galadriel. "I had not expected her abilities to surface in her young age, but she is well, unaffected physically. The pain has gone."  
  
"They appear now?" he asked, startled.  
  
She nodded once. "Though I expect this to be a random occurrence, Kellen has had a vision."  
  
"What triggered this?" he asked.  
  
"Into my eyes she gazed and my future in images were witnessed," Lord Celeborn said.  
  
"Will this vision come true?"  
  
"That remains to be seen," said Lord Celeborn. "She witnessed a great battle in which I am to take part. She knows not where or when nor the outcome, only that I will fight."  
  
"Will they be sent to her so that she may attempt to change the course of the future?" he asked.  
  
"Of that we cannot be certain, but it is possible. The nature of having visions often brings about unpredictability. We cannot know that she will change the future, but it would be unwise to ignore that possibility," Lady Galadriel explained.  
  
"It is safe to assume other visions will occur similarly. The eyes, after all, are windows into our hearts."  
  
Haldir was still greatly concerned, but would not openly admit to being so. They needed him to be strong for their daughter. Yet he could not hide his feelings from Lady Galadriel. She glided softly over the grass and placed a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
"You need not fear for Kellen," she said slowly, voice soft as a gentle breeze. "She was not harmed. The mortal blood does overpower her Elven qualities at times. Thus, the strain from the vision rendered her unconscious. This is unfortunate, but the way of things. Continue as you have always done, Haldir, but without fear..."  
  
He shut the book and pushed it away. Never had the fear left his mind. In this, he had failed her family. No amount of defiance demonstrated had alleviated his fear for her. Releasing her into the world now was too soon, but he could not disobey her mother no matter his thoughts.  
  
"Good evening, Haldir."  
  
Haldir looked up in surprise to see Fëalin standing there, book in hand. So quiet had her footsteps been that he heard nothing. Though not long by any means since they last spoke, it still felt long ago. Much had happened.  
  
"Am I disturbing you? I will leave," she said, backing away.  
  
"No, please do not leave," he said, standing quickly in protest. "You did not disturb me."  
  
She stepped up to the shelf behind him and replaced the book. "I did not realize anyone would be here."  
  
"I only came to study Mirkwood's library. There are books here we do not have in Lothlórien."  
  
He offered the seat he had occupied to Fëalin and then took the one beside her. "Yet you do not seem eager to read them," she observed. "Is the history of Mirkwood not to your liking?"  
  
"On the contrary, Fëalin, I find it fascinating. I am only..." He hesitated, unsure what to say in need of protecting the truth.  
  
"Distracted perhaps? About your friend Kellen?"  
  
"Yes," he answered honestly.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"She will," he nodded. "She is resting."  
  
"I am glad to hear she is better."  
  
"As am I," he agreed firmly.  
  
"But you are still worried?" she guessed correctly.  
  
"It is not something I can help. I have looked after her since she was a child."  
  
"You are very close, then."  
  
"Yes...very," he whispered. Yet they were not as close as he desired.  
  
"Your friendship is important to you," she said.  
  
"Yes...very," he said again, eying Fëalin curiously. To every question she asked, she seemed already to know his answers.  
  
Silence settled until she stood suddenly and held out her hand. "Come with me."  
  
Most Elf-women in Lothlórien had cascading blond tresses. This was not an uncommon sight to Haldir, but by one candle burning nearby, Fëalin was decidedly unfamiliar. So unfamiliar, he struggled both with his need for familiarity and that which was different, that which was Fëalin. The dark tresses sprinkled with silver was all that he had known, and represented the familiarity he craved.  
  
"Where?" he questioned suspiciously.  
  
She shrugged. "I do not know."  
  
Intrigued by her spontaneity, Haldir took Fëalin's hand.  
  
Fëalin was unsure why she had suddenly demanded Haldir accompany her on a walk, but she did feel compelled to put a smile on his face.  
  
Their hands had not yet separated and she was determined they would stay connected. She had no destination in mind, but anywhere sounded appealing. Their feet eventually traveled the road to the gardens, away from the dark caves to the starry sky.  
  
"Have you visited our gardens?" she asked, leading him along the brightly colored path.  
  
"I have now," he said, looking around in wonder.  
  
A very small widening of his lips suggested the hint of a smile. It was not much, but it was better than the shadow that had lingered over his face when she had walked into the library. He seemed as rigid in posture as the day she had met him and equally as tense. The troubles of his life were hidden away behind a mask. Fëalin was quite open in every aspect of her life. The urge to have Haldir confide in her was strong. Everyone needed someone to confide in, but having only just met him, it would not be the best way to gain his trust. Haldir's trust would have to be earned and Fëalin was not one to shy away from a challenge, no matter how difficult.  
  
Having thought all this through, she decided he would tell her his troubles when he was ready. The only difficulty in the task was getting Haldir to realize she only wanted to be his friend. He was quiet and apparently, still reflecting on the events that had taken place in the past few days. Haldir was in need of a distraction.  
  
"Tell me of Lothlórien," she said suddenly.  
  
"There is much to tell," he said looking at her. "And would take long in telling."  
  
She tugged against his hand and he stopped walking. "Please," she said earnestly. "It is not likely I will ever see these Golden Woods of yours, but if you tell me, my imagination will be satisfied."  
  
This time, it was he who tugged on her hand and they resumed their walk as Haldir began a long account of the Lórien Elves and their home, of which she had known nothing. He spoke at first with solemn tones as one who was teaching his pupil, but the more questions she asked, the more he was forced to talk and the more his answers came with a smile. The excitement danced in his eyes, though subtle, as though he kept a firm control of himself.  
  
"I hope to see your city one day," she said, filled with a new longing.  
  
"You will," he insisted.  
  
"But these days are dangerous and though the sun shines, it is still dark. We do not leave the borders of our city. I have not traveled away from Mirkwood in many long years."  
  
He regarded her thoughtfully. "Even as the times are dangerous, they change as well. It will be in your destiny, I think, to see my home."  
  
"Yes. Yes, it will," she said positively. "Always have I had goals in mind to fulfill and to see Lothlórien is one of them."  
  
"Fëalin, I will show you such beauty and splendor unlike any on Middle- earth," he said fervently.  
  
"From your words alone, I can see the beauty. Have you ever wished to see the rest of the world?"  
  
"I have seen much and wish to see no more. Never will the want to see the world fill your heart once your eyes have witnessed the majesty of the mellyrn. Lothlórien is my home and the only place I shall find complete happiness."  
  
"Why then, did you leave?" she asked, as the question had been plaguing her mind.  
  
But she had asked the wrong question. The smile melted from his face, leaving in its wake a tense jaw line and ever so slowly, he let go of her hand. The gentle breeze that had been blowing through the trees suddenly died and the lack of singing birds and rustling leaves made the garden seem alien. Just as Fëalin was opening her mouth to apologize, he looked into her eyes and stared hard.  
  
"I do not understand why I am telling you this," he said slowly, as if determining how much truth to give.  
  
She remained quiet. If he wanted to confide in her, then he trusted her in some small measure, but she would not say anything unless he asked it of her.  
  
"You must of course, say nothing of this to anyone," he said urgently.  
  
"I will not. You have my word," she promised vehemently.  
  
They sat on a bench at the foot of a beech tree and she gave him the undivided attention her curiousness called for.  
  
"Kellen and I came to Mirkwood at the request of her father and mother. As you said, many of the Elves do not leave the borders of their land. For Kellen, an exception was made. The Lady said it was vital to her future. As her Protector, I came with her." After a deep breath, he said, "Do I make sense?"  
  
"Yes, though my understanding is still clouded. Mirkwood is a dangerous forest. How is Kellen's future here? What awaits her?"  
  
Haldir smiled, but it was a cold gesture. "A mate, perhaps?"  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "But are there not potential mates in Lothlórien? I would think it dangerous for her to travel so far for a mate."  
  
"You forget her mother's request, Fëalin."  
  
"Then she is not promised to an Elf of Mirkwood?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And this potential mate knows nothing of the reason for her presence?"  
  
"No," he said again. "Neither does Kellen. She did not wish to leave our home, but did so because her mother asked it of her."  
  
Fëalin studied him closely. "You are displeased by this. That much is apparent."  
  
"Of course I am displeased," he said abruptly, standing quickly and walking to the end of the path. She followed after him. "I have no knowledge concerning this Elf. How can I know if his heart is good? How can I know he will treat her as the precious jewel that she is?"  
  
Haldir said no more, keeping his back to Fëalin, as though ashamed. She suspected his position in Kellen's life was a great deal more complicated than it appeared. To be her guardian, he showed immense aggression in his feelings. Fëalin had always possessed an accurate perception of those around her, of expressions and body language.  
  
Haldir fought for complete control and apparently, was close to losing grip upon his emotions. Still did his keep his back to her, closing off further communication, arms folded in a defensive manner to ward off unwanted questioning. Fëalin was having none of this and chose to test her theory.  
  
"You speak as a protective father, Haldir," she said carefully.  
  
"I am not her father," he said coldly.  
  
"No, you are not," she whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" he said quickly, facing her at last.  
  
"Your love for Kellen pours from every look and action you make." She approached him slowly and placed a hand on his arm, which was sturdy as an oak. He did not pull away. "Your position in her life is not what you wish it to be. Long have you felt this way and yet you have said none of this to Kellen."  
  
"No, and you must never speak of this to her," he said warningly.  
  
"Why do you keep a secret that burdens you?" she suggested. "In Mirkwood you said a mate for Kellen was possible. Could this not mean you? Perhaps she was meant to find you in Mirkwood."  
  
He shook his head. "Such a union is not meant to be. Lady Galadriel told me many long years ago, when the Shadow diminished. She will love another and I will fade from her life as darkness fades beneath the sun."  
  
"But you are not a darkness in her life, Haldir," she reminded him softly.  
  
Suddenly, he shook her arm off. "What do you know of it? You do not know her and you do not know me."  
  
"I would like to know you," she said softly.  
  
He went on as if she had said nothing. "I should have kept quiet." He hurried forward, away from her.  
  
"No, Haldir!" she pleaded. "Please do not leave. Forgive me. I should not have pried."  
  
"Yet you did and like a fool, I opened my heart as I promised myself I never would."  
  
She made to catch his arm as he stalked by, but he was too quick. Fëalin sank back to the earth dejectedly. So quickly they had become friends and just as quickly, it was ended. The pain in his voice pierced her heart. Kellen had his love and did not know it. She never could know.  
  
So much about Haldir she had learned and it was not enough. She needed to know more. She had to know more. Fëalin had never been one to give up on the things she wanted most from her life. Haldir's feelings could change, he was just not yet aware of that fact. Standing to her exceptional height, she left the garden armed with purpose and every intention of helping him to forget about Kellen.  
  
The day of their collision circled continuously within her thoughts. Haldir had been unlike any Elf she had ever seen. Of their arrival from Lothlórien she had not known, but she had not given it a second thought until that day. The Elves of the Lothlórien were shrouded in mystery, being reclusive to their home in the mellyrn. Yet two had appeared suddenly. It was mysterious to hear the Lady Galadriel had not found a mate for Kellen in the Golden Wood.  
  
Fëalin shook her head. She had often pondered the inhabitants of Lothlórien. Haldir matched the image she had conjured. He was suspicious of everything and everyone, which was to be expected after living in such an isolated community. Mirkwood was similar in its suspicions, as the wall of trees housed many dangers.  
  
In his presence, she had felt a measure of intimidation, but had hidden it. Had she allowed her intimidation to reign, Haldir's temper would have been frightening. In his defensive stance, he appeared powerful and capable of many things. Yet he carried himself with dignity and the arrogance common to most males. Haldir seemed shaken by very little. Yet in Mirkwood, he could not keep in control. He could not control Kellen, It was no wonder Haldir had become angry so rapidly.  
  
As she returned home, two Elves were talking nearby. To her surprise, Prince Legolas stood there with the very person who occupied Haldir's every thought. Kellen's full attention was held by the Prince. She smiled and laughed to his obvious delight. Fëalin could not help but be pleased. Prince Legolas had not been happy for some time and his radiance was now as bright as the stars on a clear night. Though she had never known the Elf Prince personally, and she was glad to see the change. He deserved happiness and so did Haldir for that matter.  
  
After a very pleasant walk, Kellen and Legolas paid a visit to Anthawen in the substantial kitchen. She was baking numerous batches of bread and told Kellen it was going to the people of Lake-town, with whom the Elves of Mirkwood often traded.  
  
She gave them each a plate with a generous slice and after sending the loads of bread off with her helpers, saved a slice for herself and sat down across from them.  
  
"Legolas, the archery contest draws nigh," said Anthawen, chewing slowly.  
  
"Archery contest?" piped up Kellen with interest.  
  
"Yes, it is," he said casually, "And?"  
  
"I only asked," she said innocently, but with a knowing smile.  
  
"You have asked this question before and should therefore, know my answer."  
  
Kellen took another bite and looked questioningly between Legolas and Anthawen.  
  
"She is wondering, Legolas. Will you not tell her?" Anthawen asked with a smirk.  
  
"I shall, of course." He faced her. "Anthawen enjoys a good tease when it comes to the annual archery contest. I have not, however, competed in these last two springs it has been held."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Anthawen answered for him. "Legolas not only competed, but he won every tournament from the time he first learned to wield a bow to the time he stopped competing."  
  
"That is no surprise," Kellen said, smiling.  
  
"Young and eager Elves entered the contest each year with the hope of claiming first place, but none could defeat his perfect aim."  
  
"It is not perfect," he mumbled embarrassedly.  
  
"Such modesty," Anthawen laughed. "You know none other's aim matches that of yours."  
  
"Anthawen, you know I never purposely won," he said. "I did only my best."  
  
"And your best is always perfect." She patted his hand. "Teasing you is an opportunity I never miss." She took their now empty plates to clean. "Perhaps you should speak of the contest to Haldir, Kellen. A new champion is needed."  
  
"I will," she said, excited at the prospect of seeing such an event. "I think he would be very interested."  
  
"Do you have archery contests in Lothlórien?" Anthawen asked.  
  
"Nothing at all." She smiled. "Haldir possesses a competitive nature. He will no doubt welcome a new challenge."  
  
"And so will I," said Legolas firmly.  
  
"So you will compete?" Anthawen said happily.  
  
"That I will. My position is in need of defense."  
  
"Haldir will be a formidable opponent," Kellen warned.  
  
"Kellen, such treason! You already choose sides. I am your friend," he complained good-naturedly.  
  
"He is my friend also, but I will be happy with whomever wins, be it you, Haldir or an Elf I do not know."  
  
"A wise decision, Kellen," said Anthawen, "But Legolas will do what is necessary to have your favor."  
  
"She is correct. When need calls for it, I can be very persuasive," he said with a hint of mischief.  
  
Kellen swallowed unusually hard as his eyes bored into hers and for a moment her mind slowed, concentrating solely on his eyes. They were astoundingly blue and beautiful. Somehow, she was able to recover quickly, saying, "And you, Legolas, are not aware of my resistance to pests."  
  
His mouth fell open in surprise and Anthawen laughed out loud, clapping her on the back. "You have learned how to handle our Prince well! I am proud of you!"  
  
Once they left Anthawen, they made for the waterfall in laughter. "She still punishes me for my talents," he said, dismounting Aran, who trotted away with Lossëmîr to a patch of green to feed.  
  
Kellen laughed. "Only because you make it so easy for her."  
  
He moved to the nearest beech tree and began to climb, without a misstep and sat down on one of the branches. She watched in mild trepidation, hoping he would not ask her to join him. Climbing trees was not easy for her and had resulted in an injury or two. She stood uncomfortably for a moment and then he broke the silence.  
  
"Are you coming up?"  
  
"No," she said, staring at the clear water.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I do not want to."  
  
"Why not?" he asked again.  
  
"I said why not."  
  
"Yet that is not a just reason."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whatever for?" she asked.  
  
"Because I want you to. I am lonely."  
  
She sighed in frustration. "Legolas, you can see and hear me perfectly well from your position."  
  
"Of course, but that is not the same."  
  
"I do not climb trees much," she finally admitted. "I find it...difficult."  
  
"But you are an Elf," he said, as if this was the answer to everything.  
  
"Sometimes...I think I am something else," she said quietly.  
  
"Kellen, you are not making sense," he frowned.  
  
"I know," she whispered, swallowing tears. She would not cry in front of him.  
  
He frowned and abruptly leapt down from the branch, landing beside her. He took her hands. "Tell me."  
  
She avoided the insistence of his gaze and tried to pull away. "No," he said, tightening his grip. "No, you will not hide from me. After all, we are friends and do not friends share their troubles?"  
  
With reluctance, she looked into his face and was lost in pools of blue. In his very eyes, she was encouraged to tell him of her troubles. She nodded to answer his question and he led her to the overhanging rock where they sat above the water.  
  
"There are certain differences between myself and the Elves. I was born to the them and yet..." She glanced out at the water, searching for words while ripples spread as a leaf dropped onto the surface. "Yet, I cannot equal your abilities. I cannot easily scale trees and walk their branches because my balance is imperfect. I am not much taller than a dwarf. My eyesight pales in comparison to yours, which could spot an eagle clearly in a cloud-filled sky thousands of feet in the air. But for my ears and the fact that I have seen two Ages of this world pass, I do not appear Elven."  
  
Legolas sat quietly watching her and the wheels seemed to be turning in his mind as he assimilated everything. She looked at him hard, wondering if he would simply ignore her differences or point them out.  
  
"You have noticed I am different," she said to fill the silence.  
  
"I do admit to have wondered about your family line," he admitted, taking a strand of her hair to examine between his fingers. The sun bounced off the gleaming silver hairs.  
  
"And what do you think of me?"  
  
One dark eyebrow arched high. "What do I think of you?" he asked, though the tone was not that of a question. "I think..." he began slowly. "You are a unique Elf in a people that are very much alike in every way we think and act."  
  
She shook her head and muttered to herself, "I do not even shine as my mother does."  
  
"Shine?"  
  
"All Elves shine with the stars. When I look at my mother, she does not shine with the stars. She is a star on earth. At times, her radiance is blinding. I do not have that beauty."  
  
"No?" he said so sharply she jumped. "You cannot see what I see because you will not allow yourself to. What do you see when you look in the mirror?" he asked.  
  
"Flaws and blemishes that cover up what I want to be."  
  
He moved so close that he was inches from her face. "I will tell you what I see." The grip with which he held her hands was so painful she would have cried out, but her body froze from the fierceness radiating in his face. "I see an Elf that underestimates herself and what she will become."  
  
"You do not know my future will be great," she retorted.  
  
"I cannot predict your future, that is true, but I have no need to do so. I feel the happiness awaiting you. You say you do not shine like the stars? That is not true. Your essence shines clearly through your skin," he said as his hand slid down her cheek. "The essence of the stars bursts from your eyes when you smile."  
  
Mesmerized by his words, she blinked slowly and took a deep shuddering breath. His fingertips burned her sensitive skin. Waves swirled around her head. The muscles in her chest bound tightly like rope and breathing was suddenly far more difficult than she had believed it to be. She wanted him to move his hand because her body was reacting strangely.  
  
A bird swooped down and its wings were flapping slower and slower until she could hear each whoosh of the feathers slicing through the air. Each beat of her heart resounded like a great boom in her ears.  
  
"Kellen," he said, breaking the confusion.  
  
Suddenly, her senses cleared and she turned her head away. The bird had long since flown by. Surely an imprint of his fingers was burned into her skin. The cool rush of air soaked into her warm skin, producing a shiver.  
  
Legolas was too close and Kellen abruptly stood to move away. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. At last, the beating of her heart began to slow, but she dared not turn around to face him for her cheeks were flushed still from the warmth of his hand. He got to his feet and came up from behind. His fingers curled around her shoulders.  
  
"I see you do not believe me, but the day will come when the stars shall burst so brightly all will be blinded by your beauty," he whispered against her hair. "One day you will see."  
  
"Thank you," she managed shakily.  
  
"Do not thank me for speaking the truth." He turned her around to face him and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Too close...he was too close. She needed to move and put an end to their embrace. His hands rested against the small of her back. An expression she had not seen shaped his face into a confused frown. His dark eyebrows drew together as his fingers slid up her back, over the hills of her shoulders, down the slopes of her arms and locked their fingers together. He watched his hands confusedly, as though they belonged to another. She watched his eyes, which were still confused, as if he did not understand his actions. Neither did she understand. She took a step back and met the edge of the water. He reached out, as though automatically, to pull her back.  
  
"We should return," she said weakly.  
  
"Yes..." he said, nodding slowly. "We should."  
  
On the way back, Kellen and Legolas neither looked nor spoke to each other, the long silence broken only by the clip-clop of the horses. 


	9. Chapter 9: Ron ya caeli Talant

DISCLAIMER: I own no legal claim to the Lord of the Rings. Kellen, however, is mine. The purpose of this story is merely to satisfy my own cravings.

An Elf Set Apart

_**By Jeannette Hetfield**_

_**Chapter 9: Ron ya caeli Talant**_

Legolas never gave time a consideration. As an Elf, there was no need. In the countless days he had existed upon the earth, seasons began and ended over and over until he lost track of the days. Each day was different, but very much the same. All blended together until there was much he had forgotten of his youth and the friends he had made came and went from his life.

Lately, however, time became a tangible object he wished to compress into oblivion between his hands. Suddenly, he was aware of the sun as it rose, beginning another cycle. He was aware of the hours as they ticked by without so much as a glimpse of what he desired to see. For once, he counted the number of days that had passed and though it had seemed fast, it felt also as though the days crawled by. Awareness of time was a strange feeling and one that Legolas was not altogether comfortable with. Somehow, it had something to do with Kellen. He knew it absolutely and with it, his frustration grew. The sun still continued its daily cycle—rising...peaking...setting—heedless of his torment.

Since the day they met, he had unconsciously counted the hours until they would next meet, until he would next see her and speak to her. He had ignored the strange occurrences of time being on his mind at first. Too much fascination of Kellen had held his attention, but now they had not spoken for so long that he constantly dwelled on the separation...among other things.

Time followed Kellen slowly, enveloping her like a cocoon and placing within her dark curls, strands of silver. Kellen was aging. He had not noticed until she smiled. Subtle lines only visible to the eye of an Elf appeared in the almond-shaped tips of her eyes. This was convincing enough to prove that she was part Mortal. Around others, Legolas thought very little of time, but in her presence, it was fresh, disturbing and fearful. He considered confronting Haldir, whom Legolas was certain knew more than he was telling.

He had noticed these differences easily, but could produce no logical explanation. She was very aware that he had noticed and was embarrassed to be different, but he would not let her feel that embarrassment. There was no need when he did not care. Indeed, that was what had drawn Legolas to her—these unexplainable qualities, and in so doing they had grown...close.

Her differences were not something he dwelled on. No, there was something much greater at work in his mind. More than anything, her absence in his life these past few days hurt beyond what he could understand.

For Legolas to feel awkward was a rarity, as he had experienced it very little, but it had not been so little since that day at the waterfall when everything changed. Coupled with the pain, he felt terribly empty. This was both a blessing and a curse. He missed her dreadfully, but feared a meeting face to face. Yet the day would come when the awkwardness must be pushed aside for friendship's sake. And that was their relationship, was it not? _Friends._ They had been drawn together quickly and every thought or feeling he had about anything, he wished to share with his new friend. She was the only person in whose company he felt at ease. So why did Legolas avoid his friend now?

Not long had they shared friendship, but the connections between Elves were like tightly knotted threads of rope, strong and unbreakable. Knowing each other but a handful of days or hundreds of years meant nothing. He had a smattering of friends, but none that he felt compelled to ask for advice when in need if the need was great. He had never been close to a woman, save his mother. Once she left for the Grey Havens, he'd shied away from closeness to any one person. But with Kellen, everything was suddenly different.

She had not been privileged to have many friends, save her companion to this forest...Haldir. Strange how fate had delivered what Legolas was longing for and what Kellen was in need of. Friendship. Timid by all appearances she seemed, but now he knew better. There was a vulnerability in Kellen that could only be caused by the differences she considered faults, but there was a strength also. A strength, he mused, that would reveal itself in due course.

The fateful day of their talk at the waterfall had crumbled some of the walls between them. He had witnessed her rejection and fear, created by years of unhealthy contemplation. She had been so surprised that he was not disgusted by her differences. An overwhelming desire to protect the fragility of her nature, to show her that nothing was impossible filled his heart...

_The sun shone as an endlessly faceted diamond over the water, sending jets of light bouncing over the rocks. Kellen stood at water's edge like a sculpture of pale beauty crafted by the most gifted of Elvish artisans. Dark curls laid loose about her shoulders with sparkling strands bright as mithril. Her gaze held the water pensively._

_Kellen's countenance shined despite what she believed and he was nearly blinded by her radiance. The lack of a smile on her face rapidly sucked the breath out of his body and he desired to return it where it rightfully belonged_

"_Kellen," he said and she started slightly, turning her face away. He moved closer. She would _not_ hide from him. He stood and approached her carefully, placing gentle hands on her shoulders, hoping to ease her pain with his touch._

"I see you do not believe me, but the day will come when the stars shall burst so brightly all will be blinded by your beauty," he whispered against her hair. "One day you will see."

"_Thank you," she whispered._

"_Do not thank me for speaking the truth." He turned her around to face him, pulling her into his arms and received an eruption of sensations, catching him off guard when his fingers made contact with the gentle slopes of her shoulders._

_Her body stilled. Each rise and fall of her chest was barely visible, as if she dared not to breathe lest the moment shatter. His hands moved of their own accord as his mind took a step back to watch what was unfolding. His thoughts blurred and melded with those that said this was wrong. He should not be touching her in a manner that was so intimate in nature, and then a voice, which sounded surprisingly like his own, said he was a fool to ignore what lay plainly in front of his eyes._

_Suddenly, she stepped away and his mind leapt back into his body. He could barely speak, let alone move, as he feared his legs would not support him. He watched his hands confusedly. They were shaking. She was too close to the edge of the water and he pulled her back, receiving another tiny jolt as he came in contact with her bare wrist. He released his hold immediately..._

Legolas could not shake the confusion. Never had he given the opposite sex as much consideration as he had given Kellen. She was unique, a diamond among jewels that were all too similar in their shapes and colors. As for Vaniel, it would be an insult to Kellen to even compare the two. Everything Vaniel pretended to be, Kellen already was and the amazing thing was that she did not know it.

One arrow after another struck the targets. Legolas did not need the practice, but he had needed something to occupy his mind. After not having seen her for many days now, the unsettling emptiness threatened to consume him. He longed to talk to her and lowered the bow, relaxing his grip on the string. Then and there, he resolved that they would talk. He could not let another day pass with nothing to say.

As he pulled an arrow from his quiver, movement to the right caught his eye. He fitted the arrow to the taut string. There she was again, in the tree watching him silently. He raised the bow and aimed at the target furthest from his position. Two days ago she had appeared in the tree, but had said not a word. He pulled back the string. Whatever she was thinking, he could not know, but it was important enough to get her to climb a tree. He released the arrow.

As it sliced through the air, the movement of the world around him slowed to a crawl and his acute hearing caught the soft swish of her clothes as she moved. His ears tingled when the air passed through her lips as she inhaled and exhaled. The faint beating of her heart hummed steadily.

Thwack! The world sped up and the arrow jostled back and forth before finally coming to a still. The wooden target had splintered in the center with the impact of the blow. Legolas blinked in surprise. He had not intended to put so much power behind the arrow nor to split the target. It seemed this distance between he and Kellen affected even his concentration.

Legolas approached the target to remove the arrows that littered the circular wood. Why she watched without speaking was a mystery and he could not deny the glimmer of hope that kindled. Though no longer missing from his life, she still hid from view in the branches of a tree.

He had known she was there the first day he began practice. She had followed slowly, but always remained one step behind. So he let her follow him, wondering what would happen next. A gentle sigh carried along the wind. Obviously, her thoughts followed the same troubled path.

He tucked the long bow safely at his back and unsheathed the long knives. He gave each blade a feather light stroke, testing their sharpness and was satisfied as they flawlessly split a strand of his hair with no effort at all.

He gave her another chance to come down on her own, but she did not. Somehow they would get past the lingering awkwardness and if she needed prodding, then so be it. Legolas was determined that their friendship would survive.

After an effortless practice with his blades, he sheathed them and disappeared into the brush, feeling a sudden mischievousness surface as he decided to approach from behind with the intent to surprise.

Kellen shifted to a more comfortable position on the hard branch. Unlike most of the trees in the archery range, this particular beech did not have a flet built around the limbs because it was much smaller and unable to support more than two or three people. This was her reason for choosing the tree. Its height made an easier climb to one who was not as agile with their hands and feet.

For many days now, she had been hiding in this tree watching Legolas practice. The silence between them had grown to the point of unsettling and she was afraid for their friendship. Avoidance was not the answer, but she could think of no way to approach him without reminding him of something he most likely wished to forget.

The rash decision to observe him from afar had been borne of desperation. Just seeing him in the archery range brought a measure of peace to her confused mind. She missed him terribly for his company often gave her swift comfort.

She smiled proudly as the arrow struck the target dead center. A loud crack of split wood echoed through the treetops. Birds shot out of the trees in surprise. Legolas wielded the bow as though it were an extension of his body. His stature was rigid as the string, springing into action with speed equal to the release of his arrows, and though deadly sharp, the point of an arrow paled in comparison to his eyes—eyes that never failed to strike their target. Incredible power followed every arrow as the string sliced across the gauntlet on his wrist so fast she could not follow it. Fingers, long and lean, curled around the thick string, which creaked in protest as he drew it back.

Her eyes slipped closed as the images from the day at the waterfall ran through her mind. His hands, large and full of immeasurable strength had caressed her arms with a gentleness she had never suspected him to possess nor to display. She had closely watched his face with something akin to panic, but had been unable to move. His face registered confusion, but he did not stop the trek down her arm with his fingers until their hands met and locked of their own accord. Strangely, their fingers seemed to complete a puzzle as every contour connected perfectly.

A shiver tore through her body as she remembered. The feather-light pressure of his hands still lingered and she knew that in her memory it would always linger. It was as if he had unknowingly branded her with the simplest of caresses. With a new burst of panic, she had pulled away, ending the spell that had taken control.

Forgetting where she was, she sighed loudly in frustration. Her eyes widened in alarm. A quick glance at Legolas revealed no reaction. Surely he had heard. Elves guarding the borders of Mirkwood had likely heard that, yet he gave no indication that he had and continued with the practice.

She relaxed against the tree trunk, continuing on the winding path of her confusing thoughts. Everything had changed. In the days following, they had not spoken and she had never felt so empty. Before she met Legolas, there had been many empty days, but not like what she was experiencing at this moment. Not having even seen him or spoken to him had left her with a terrible ache and she lacked the courage to approach him, having thus resorted to hiding in a tree.

It was shameful spying on him when he most likely wished to be alone. She should leave him be, but leaving meant that she could no longer watch him. Against her better judgment she stayed a while longer until the arrows were spent and he pulled the twin blades from their sheaths at his back.

His arms rippled like liquid through the air as his fought a disembodied enemy. The blades of grass beneath his feet did not bend as he moved over the surface with the stealth of a cat. Small patches of light filtered the through the gnarled branches and caught the gold etchings of the Elvish filigree on the blade.

She blinked and then started in surprise. The clearing was empty. The only explanation for his sudden departure deflated what hope she had to reconcile. Legolas had known she watched him. She should have known better than to think he would not. Obviously her presence was unwanted.

Sitting in the tree accomplished nothing, as she could only stew over each and every depressing thought. As carefully as she was able, she steadied herself on the branch and began to slowly descend to the forest floor. Once her feet made contact, she turned and crashed headlong into something that sent her spiraling backwards to the ground with a loud thud.

The quick descent left her a bit dizzy and she shook her head to dispel the feeling. To her shock, however, there was an outstretched hand in front of her face. Her eyes slowly traveled up the arm to the face of the very Elf she had been spying on.

She wiped the dirt from her hands onto her pants and took the offered hand. He pulled her up quickly, but immediately dropped her hand.

"Are you...you are not hurt?" he asked awkwardly.

"No."

The look on his face was impassable. Neither seemed to know what to say. "I apologize for running into you, Your Highness." Apparently, she was more nervous than she realized and nearly bit her tongue in two. He grimaced at the title and she said, "I apologize again, _Legolas_."

"All is forgiven, _Your Highness_," he said mockingly, though not without a smile.

"That was cruel," she mumbled, but thankful that some of the tension had evaporated.

He chuckled softly. "Tell me, Kellen...do you find spying to be a favorite past time?"

She looked away embarrassedly. "You _did_ know?"

"Of course I knew," he said with an infuriating amusement. "You have been hiding in this tree—" he said, pointing to the beech—"everyday since I began practice."

"I would not say I was spying," she said, annoyed at his choice of words, though she herself had been thinking the same thing. Going past him, she began the way back to the doors of the underground Elven city.

He fell into step beside her. "But what I do not understand," he said, "Is why? If you wish to accompany me to the range..." he said carefully, as though unsure of what he was saying, "All you need is ask."

Kellen considered her two options very carefully. She could tell him the truth. Her only reason for watching him was simply to be near him. His would be response sent an icy rush of dread through her stomach. No. It would not do to tell him the truth. As she struggled for an explanation, her eyes suddenly rested on the bow behind his back and a lie with a measure of truth in its background was born.

She took a deep breath. "I did have a reason for watching you. I wondered if you might teach me."

A fallen beech lay across the path. He hopped nimbly over to the other side and she made to do the same, but Legolas took her waist in his hands and lifted her over. Slowly, he lowered her to the ground, but did not remove his hands. The heat seeped through her clothes onto her skin, halting every last thought.

"What is it you wish me to teach you?" he whispered.

Legolas was very close, just as he had been that day at the waterfall. Yet he did not appear confused. In fact, his soft gaze roamed over her face, resting on her eyes as if searching for an answer. Suddenly, his gaze descended lower, to her mouth, she realized. In his eyes she very clearly saw what he was thinking and it frightened her. She abruptly took a step back, away from the touch that had rendered her nearly incapable of thought.

"I wish you to teach me how to fight," she said hurriedly and he jumped slightly.

He blinked in apparent confusion and also took a step back, creating more distance between them, as though realizing something, for the softness had vanished instantly from his face. He was hurt and her heart ached to see it.

"To...fight?" he asked, as though not expecting her to say such a thing.

"Yes. To fight." She nodded vigorously. "I wish to be prepared if there is ever a need."

He stared at her closely with a look so scrutinizing that she began to fidget with her hands. He was gauging her answer, searching her face for the truth. Yet he said nothing and instead, moved past her across the grass with a large, cold gap hovering between them.

She followed a step behind, afraid to do something else wrong. At length, however, he asked in a painfully controlled voice, "Why have you not been learned of these skills before?"

"I do not know," she said with a shrug, unable to conjure another lie.

"Haldir is an accomplished warrior."

"Yes, he is," she agreed stiltedly.

"Why then do you ask it of me? Would Haldir not be a more suitable choice?"

"It never occurred to me before," she said, becoming defensive and folding her arms.

He smirked. "And it occurs now?"

"Yes, now," she answered curtly. "Will you?" He studied her through narrow eyes, as if weighing the decision with great care, yet still did not agree. "I have my answer then," she said, brushing past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked abruptly.

"To find Haldir," she said petulantly.

Kellen's escape was not easily achieved. Legolas caught her arm and she tried to shake it free, but his fingers were locked in a grip of iron. His musical laughter resounded through the trees.

"What is amusing?" she asked, annoyed.

"You. As I learn about your character, I discover you have something of a temper. Not at all a charming quality for a lady, unless you are a dwarf."

"Legolas, release me! Since your answer is no, I will cease to bother you!"

"Kellen, I have not given you my answer," he pointed out.

She stopped struggling and took a deep breath. "All right. I am sorry," she said sullenly. Her anger coupled with what had nearly happened only moments ago was still flowing like an endless current.

"I will do as you ask. Your new skills will be much appreciated should there ever be a need for them, as you pointed out."

"You will?" she asked in surprise.

"I cannot deny whatever you ask of me," he said simply.

Though simply stated, his words concealed much that could not be seen. She felt their impact heavily, but it was all so new. Never had such words been uttered to her before. She wished she could think of a response, but her tongue was fixed to the roof of her mouth. Legolas saved her the trouble of an answer, however.

"Is this the only reason you have been watching my practices?"

The dark line of his eyebrows rose in question as he tilted his head to one side, yet again awaiting her answer. Legolas was searching again. Her cheeks warmed and she averted her eyes, afraid he would read the answer there. With her head bowed slightly, she nodded.

He made a quiet, noncommittal noise in his throat and began walking away. She followed behind, struggling with what to say. At last, she found her voice.

"Forgive my outburst," she said embarrassedly. "It was a trifle childish."

"Only a trifle?" he asked flippantly.

"Well!"

He laughed. "Had I known about your temper, I would have baited you sooner."

"Indeed," she said folding her arms again. "When should we begin?"

"Morning in the range. I expect to find you waiting on the grass instead of hiding in a tree," he said sternly, though his mouth quivered with mirth.

"Then on the grass I shall be."

"Do you know, Kellen, I thought that perhaps this spring would be dull as so many of them have been, but I was proved wrong."

"What then, do you think of this newly born spring?" she asked, tugging on the long braid draped over her shoulder.

"I think," he said slowly, reaching out for the braid and sliding his fingers down the long, twined strands, "That this will be the most surprising spring yet."

"Yes," she whispered, unaware that she had not pulled away from him. "I think so too."

Legolas watched the water drop from the rocks into the pool below from the topmost branch of the tree overlooking the natural formation and absently swung his legs back and forth. His thoughts traveled deep as the roots of the tree in which he waited and were just as knotted in their formation.

The warmth of her waist under the very skin of his fingertips lingered. Her silvery blue eyes met his and every thought blew away into the wind. His gaze had fallen to her lips and the desire to kiss their pink richness was suddenly greater than any other desire he had ever felt.

But then she had stepped away. _Again_. The moment passed and he had realized with sudden clarity what he had been about to do. He must not lose control again. He had never been one to do so, but since the new feelings consumed his mind, he no longer felt in control of anything. His body was tense with apprehension and he doubted even one of his arrows could achieve penetration of the mounting tension. The need to touch her was incredibly strong. He did not deny that it had hurt to watch her pull away from him, but what else would she have done?

He had easily spotted her fear, but knew that it was not him she feared. That at least, was a reprieve. Despite the need to master his feelings, he had not done so and once again, reached out for what did not belong to him. It was almost as if touching the long braid of her hair had been an unconscious act, or rather, automatic as if he had done so before and was expected to display such intimate contact.

Kellen had not pulled away. Legolas could not help but feel encouraged. Perhaps they could move past the tension after all. The first test was nearing. He had agreed to teach her the ways of fighting. Close contact would be necessary. No matter his feelings, he would be in control. He _had_ to be in control, though at the moment, control felt beyond his reach. It would be difficult to say the least.

Legolas enjoyed challenges, but he had never met one quite like this. He would, however, meet this challenge head on as he had always done. He was just uncertain how to do so. He certainly recognized the desire to kiss her and felt he could not be blamed for such thoughts. Kellen was beautiful. Many stares had followed in her wake and Legolas frowned slightly at the thought, unsure as to why this unsettled him so.

The dawn awoke as the sunbeams shone down into the pool. The light blue of the water under the morning sun resembled Kellen's eyes. Legolas shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought that had so easily crept into his conscience.

Perhaps he should wait. As an Elf that had lived numerous lifetimes of Men, he had learned a thing or two about patience along the way. Within his heart, he felt something that was just beyond his grasp, but what that was, he could not say. He would neither pursue nor ignore and see what happened.

With that decision made, he pushed off the branch and landed lightly on his feet. He left the tranquility of the water to meet his friend in the archery range with an anticipation, of which he was not aware, that left a smile on his fair face.

Kellen lined up the arrow with the bulls-eye of the target. Her gaze traveled from the feathered end, along the stem to the sharp tip of the head. The string was nearly unyielding to her pull and she fought for control.

She was seconds from letting the arrow fly when a hand suddenly rested across her arm. Her grip upon the weapon eased and she lowered it.

"What error have I made this time?" she asked, unable to hide her frustration.

"It is only a minor error, Kellen," he said lightly.

"How many minor errors does that make in the last hour?" she huffed angrily.

"Nine," he said quietly, but quickly added at the narrowing of her eyes, "Yet I keep no tally. No, I do not wish to resurrect your infamous temper."

"Tell me the error so that I might correct the mistake," she said irritably, raising the bow again.

"Kellen, you must ease your mind." He began a gentle massage on her shoulders. You are far tenser than string of the bow you hold."

"I am nervous," she admitted reluctantly.

He tilted her back slightly and looked over her shoulder into her face. "What is there to be nervous about?"

"In this task, I wish to succeed, as I have never done before."

Though her request for an archery lesson had been a lie, Kellen truly wished to learn and found it frustrating that she had made so many errors thus far. They had practiced together for a few weeks and it seemed she could not finish one lesson without an error, small though they may have been.

"I believe you will. You must also."

She smiled and raised the bow. "Your confidence is catching."

"About the error..."

She sighed testily.

"Your stance is awkward and appears uncomfortable. Do you not feel a pain here?"

He pressed gently into her side and she gasped softly. "Yes. I woke this morning and felt it. It is not severe, but nagging, nevertheless."

"I thought so," he said nodding. He placed his hands on her hips. "Turn this way."

To do as he instructed was considerably more difficult now. In its rhythm, her heart skipped and she nearly dropped the bow. In the few weeks that he had trained her, some lessons were more difficult than the others. The reason being, the Elf who stood so near in ignorance of what his touch was doing to her at the moment.

In her haste to ask him for lessons, the consequences had not been considered. When they had first met, she had not recognized it for what it was, but now she knew the hitch in her heart at first seeing him had only been the first of many. Indeed, every morning his entry into the range hindered her breathing and she listened to his instruction as though from a distance.

Legolas was not oblivious to the tension. On occasion, he had ended the lesson and left abruptly, as though unable to stay in her company for longer than was necessary. Other days, the lessons seemed endless, as though he was waiting for something.

A drastic change in their relationship had occurred and to embrace change was the last advice her father had spoken of before she left home. Yet she would not give voice to this change, as it was frightening and, she could not deny, even exhilarating. Whatever was about to be would be and Kellen vowed to embrace it. Perhaps it was time she stopped pulling away and waited to see what the future brought.

"Does this stance feel better?" he asked.

The pain had lessened considerably while her thoughts whirled round and she nodded. "Yes, that is better." She then raised the bow, but he caught her hips and turned her direction again.

"Make a conscious effort to do this each time and before you realize it, your body will automatically turn this way," he said.

She just nodded and aimed a steely eye towards the target. The arrow struck the center with a strength that surprised her and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Legolas smile delightedly.

The strained silence was deafening to the Elf as she stepped quietly over the grass wet with dew. Not even a leaf rustled in the trees. Birds did not sing. Squirrels did not scuttle across the branches. The quiet was unnerving. Her breath rattled with every step. She would readily admit to being afraid for her adversary had vanished, taking the noise of the forest with him. Around any tree he could be waiting to attack.

She had walked this path alone, searching for him and found nothing. No bent blades of grass, no disturbed brush. This came as no surprise. She did not expect to catch him unawares. The hunter had become the hunted. At any moment, he would strike. Her movements were too clumsy and loud to escape unnoticed.

Angry with herself, she ducked behind a tree and lowered the dual long knives in her hands. Out of sheer frustration, she could have screamed, but held her tongue and inhaled deeply, attempting to calm her racing heart. She tightened her grip on the blades and stepped away from her shelter.

Yet she made it not one step further. Two long arms wrapped around her body, pinning her arms to the side and pressing a knife to her throat. Her stomach dropped to her feet only to be joined seconds later by her heart, which pounded fiercely against her rib cage.

Lips whispered against her ear: "Never let your guard down. Had I been your enemy, you would be dead."

Kellen did not reply as Legolas lowered his arms. With one swift motion, he had sheathed his knife and lifted dark eyebrows expectantly, as if waiting for her to speak, but she did not. She placed a hand to her chest and winced.

Legolas whispered cautiously, "Kellen?"

She shook her head and took another shuddering breath.

"Cannot...breathe," she gasped.

In an instant, Legolas was by her side, gripping her shoulders painfully and lowering his head to look into her eyes.

"Kellen, tell me what I must do!" he cried, face contorted with panic. He moved his hand over her right, which was still pressed against her chest and squeezed.

Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and tucked her body into his chest. Surprised at her own show of strength, she pitched him over her head. He landed hard on his back. She crouched low over his body and brought the point of the knife to the middle of his throat. Still breathing hard, but without difficulty, she said triumphantly:

"Never let your guard down."

Legolas' eyes were open wide in shock, something she had not yet seen upon his face. Until now. Rising up, she stepped back and held out a helping hand. A smile broke out on his face and he laughed. She too laughed as he grasped her hand, but instead of pulling him up, he pulled her down onto the ground next to him.

"You could not let me have the last word," she complained, rubbing her arm. She had fallen on a rock. He saw this and took her arm in his hands, rubbing the throbbing area.

He chuckled. "Of course not, but I must say, well done, Kellen."

"Thank you. It was clever, was it not? Ingenious perhaps?"

He groaned. "You boast as a dwarf."

"Do I look like a dwarf?"

"Hardly," he replied dryly.

"You seem to enjoy comparing me to them, I think."

He frowned. "It was not meant as an insult."

"I was not insulted. It is my right to boast as I please. You frightened me. I was only returning the favor."

"I pity your enemies," he commented mildly.

"A gentleman cannot resist a lady in distress."

"I am such a fool," he sighed resignedly.

She chuckled. "Perhaps. Nevertheless, your concern is appreciated."

"I shall never cease to give it."

He released her arm, grasped her hand and laced their fingers together. "You have done far better than any other I have taught. I say this not because you are my friend, but because you truly have amazed me."

"I have?" she asked, never having been told such a thing before.

"Everyday in fact," he said softly.

Their heads lay very close and his eyes traveled over her face as if memorizing her every contour. She was vaguely aware of his fingers lazily stroking her palm. Often he touched her and often was his excuse to do so, be it a gentle brush of his hand against her back or threading his fingers through her hair. Everyday, he seemed to be closer than the previous one. He was now so close that she could feel his breath tickling her face. His eyes dropped further towards her lips. She did not want to move away this time. Her eyes closed, but nothing happened. Legolas stiffened, sat upright and pulled his hand free of hers.

Their shoulders brushed together as she too sat up, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently changed his mind. Abruptly, he shot so quickly to his feet she jumped.

"Shall we continue?" he said briskly.

She nodded and also got to her feet. "So you...believe I...that I show promise?"

He smiled rigidly. "Yes, I do. It is a shame you have not entered the archery contest. With skill as exceptional as yours, you might have had a chance."

She watched him carefully. He kept a deliberate distance between them, as though fearful to come any closer. "A chance? To beat you, you mean?"

He nodded.

"Because you taught me, of course?"

"Naturally," he said smugly.

"Only a chance? Beating you is not possible?"

He shook his head. "No, it _is_ possible, but not probable."

She laughed softly. "Then it is a good thing I cannot enter for what would happen to that pride of yours were I to win?"

He shrugged. "Never shall we know."

Kellen rolled onto her stomach and sighed. The day had been tiring to say the least, but it was not physical fatigue she suffered from. The tension was growing more frequent. In her heart, there was a longing to have something, which now seemed possible, but she was not sure what he truly felt for her. He _did_ feel something, that much at least, was clear.

She growled in frustration and chose to think of something else not nearly so aggravating.

The archery contest drew nigh. She was looking forward to seeing Legolas perform as well as the others who would enter. As her eyes began to lazily close, a drifting thought flowed through her mind.

"Perhaps I should dress as a man and compete," she joked to herself, "That would be quite a scandal."

Her eyes shot open and she slowly sat upright in the bed. No longer was this a joke as ideas began a furious formation in her mind. No longer did sleep cloud her vision. Throwing back the covers, she leapt from the bed and paced purposefully back and forth across the floor. Could something with a definite amount of risk involved really be accomplished? By her? Kellen was not known for her courage. Yet what a great distance she had come! If not for Legolas, it was doubtful she would be entertaining thoughts of entering the competition. The possibility of being discovered competing under false pretenses was a risk, but she would prove to Legolas that she was very capable of defeating him.

He had spoken of a prize—a newly crafted bow and quiver. Were she to win, she would most likely be disqualified and have the prize confiscated. Seeing the look on Legolas' face, however, would be prize enough. After all, Legolas himself had spoken highly of her skill and even said she had a chance of beating him at what he did best. She did not expect to win, but competing was still a very real possibility. He would not have lied to her. She _did_ have a chance.

"I will do it," she told her reflection in the mirror. "But how?" she asked, staring at her obvious feminine reflection.

Haldir was a large Elf. His clothes would swallow her whole and hide any other womanly attributes likely to give her away. Her hair would be simple enough to conceal. It could be hidden underneath a cloak. For the duration of the contest, she would have to remain cloaked. Haldir had many a pair of gloves that would conceal her delicate extremities. There were many things of Haldir's she would be forced to borrow, including his bow and quiver.

"This might actually work," she said in astonishment.

Excited suddenly with her intrigue, she clapped her hands together and laughed delightedly.

"What brings that lovely laugh to the surface?"

Kellen jumped in surprise and turned around to see Haldir standing in her doorway, leaning against the frame with arms folded.

"What are you doing there?" she asked in surprise.

"Watching you," he said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I choose to." He stepped further into the room. "Will you share your happy thoughts?"

She shook her head, ignoring his question and asked her own. "Where have you been as of late? We have not seen each other much."

Haldir did not know that Legolas had begun training her. Kellen had never been given the chance to tell him. Now that Haldir stood in front of her, she considered it. He would be interested and no doubt approve, but she kept her mouth closed. It was strange that she had seen so little of Haldir. There was a time when she confided in him about everything. Now, she did not want to. For some reason, they seemed to be drifting apart.

In turn, he shook his head. "It appears we both have secrets we choose to keep."

"Apparently," she said with mild suspicion. "It is not like you to spend so much time apart from me."

"Perhaps I have learned to let you go. You will not always need me close." He smiled. "Besides you now have Legolas."

She blushed hotly. "Haldir!"

"It is the truth, little one." He cupped her face in his hands. "For so long has happiness been absent from your life, but now it bursts from within. I feared the sadness would consume your radiance, but you shine brightly these days. I wonder why that is?"

"The fresh air? The change of scenery?" she suggested.

He threw his head back and laughed. "The air of Lothlórien is far more fresh than that of Mirkwood. Shall I venture a guess?" He grasped her shoulders and pushed her down to sit on the edge of her bed and then took the seat next to her.

Kellen said nothing for the shock of hearing Haldir's laughter was indeed a surprise. "You...laughed."

He lifted his eyebrows as though surprised at himself. "Did I?"

"From you I have not heard this before," she continued in wonder.

"No, I do not suppose you have," he said in wonder, as though surprised too.

She gasped. "Haldir, have you...did you meet someone?" She grasped his forearm excitedly. "A maiden, perhaps unattached?"

"This conversation is not about me," he said sternly.

She ignored him. "When will I meet her?"

"Kellen—"he began warningly.

She put her arms around his neck. "Whoever she is, she has no idea of the treasure she has been given." She kissed his cheek. "When will I meet her?" she asked again. "What is her name?"

"Kellen, calm yourself for I will not answer."

She folded her arms defensively. "Very well. Spoil my happiness on your behalf."

"Ah, but your happiness has nothing to do with me. That is the Elf-Prince's doing."

Kellen said nothing, but looped their arms together and laid her head on his shoulder.

"The friendship you share is quite special to you, is it not?" he said softly, the trace of humor absent from his voice.

"Yes," she whispered.

"More than friends?" he pressed gently.

"What do you imply?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I do not have to."

"I am not sure of what has happened, but...something has," she said uncertainly, thinking of that afternoon when he had almost kissed her, but pulled away.

"I have seen the way your eyes linger upon him as he walks by. I know what lies in your heart."

"Even if I do not?"

"My little one, your cheeks are redder than a dwarf's most prized ruby."

"Dwarves again," she muttered.

He chuckled, but sobered instantly. "You have fallen in love."

Kellen shot to her feet and backed away from him. "Why do you speak of love?"

"Because it is plain to see." She tucked her loose hair behind her ears with shivering hands. He smiled sympathetically and reached out for them. "You tremble."

"Have I not always?"

"Yes, but the reason is now different."

"Haldir, this cannot be love."

"Why not?"

"Because I am confused." He chuckled and she snapped, "I fail to see the humor."

"Kellen, this is what love is. Confusion and uncertainty lie at your feet when you take the first steps."

"We have nothing more than friendship," she insisted, as though to convince herself.

He sighed quietly. "What does he feel for you?"

"How would I know when he nearly kisses me, but then pulls away?"

Haldir smiled. "He shares your uncertainty, I think. Yet he seeks no company but yours."

"Does he?" she asked, remaining unconvinced.

"Kellen, some things we must see for ourselves to believe." He stood and squeezed her shoulder. "You should rest."

She nodded, feeling suddenly exhausted. "Will the coming morn bring more clarity?"

"That depends on what your heart tells you, little one, and be sure to listen closely so as not to miss something important." He turned to leave, but said over his shoulder. "An Elf-Prince. You have chosen well."

She smiled as a warm blush spread across her face. "Do you not have somewhere to be?"

"I do at that," he said, chuckling again and leaving for good.

Haldir spoke of love. She knew nothing of it, therefore, how could she assume her feelings were that of love? It seemed only time would reveal the answers she sought. She lay down, but no matter the exhaustion in her body, her mind would not shut down. Legolas filled her sight even when she closed her eyes.

Strange cries of creatures unknown ripped through the quiet night. Fierce growls followed by cries of pain and tearing flesh echoed in the branches of the Mirkwood trees. Unblinking eyes glowed ominously in the darkness. A howl from a single wolf was answered by his brethren to create of cacophony like a choir performing a mournful tune.

Amongst this darkness, a lone figure walked, very much out of place in a raiment of glistening white. Hair pale as the sun and eyes bluer than the sky sparkled though the moonlight was absent, unable to pierce the cluster of black trees. Milky skin glowed like a beacon and all eyes, ill and friendly alike, were drawn to the shining beauty. One slender finger tucked a blond curl behind a pointed ear and the Elf continued on her way, oblivious to the dangerous surroundings.

Nothing attacked, perhaps because they could sense behind the beauty a heart of ice and a spirit of cruelty. This creature was a kindred spirit. Many that crossed her path turned tail and ran for anger poured from her skin in torrid waves.

For so long she had worked to ensnare Legolas, but nothing for it. Was she not a jewel among Elves? Her splendor far surpassed any other he knew. Was she not worthy of a Prince? Legolas would be receiving a great fortune to claim her as a wife. All would have envy them and their power.

Yet he choose to spend his days with a child that looked nothing like an Elf. That plump figure and dirty brown hair was nothing short of disgraceful. How dared this Kellen claim to be an Elf? No Lady of the Golden Wood could have produced such an ugly child. She could not be the daughter of a great Elf Queen. Legolas had fallen for her trap. Clearly, Kellen was a witch of some sort, trained in the ways of bewitchment and deceit.

Something needed to be done. But what?

"Vaniel!"

Vaniel started and sharply turned. A man cloaked in white, carrying a long black staff stood at her heels. She took a step back in surprise, shocked that she had not heard his approach.

He laughed mockingly and said, "My approach gave you a fright, did it not?"

Her eyes widened substantially. Had he just read her mind?

"Yes, I did," he confirmed smugly. "Probing the minds of those too weak to conceal their thoughts is a special talent of mine."

"Who are you?" she asked shakily, finding her voice at last.

"A friend, of course," he said kindly.

In the recesses of Vaniel's mind, she suspected he was perhaps not so kind. His beady eyes gave way to a darkness that frightened her. His wrinkled face belied cruelty and his smile evil. Vaniel knew she should run, but an invisible force held her feet fast.

"Vaniel, _mellon_, I have traveled far from home to complete a task, but I am an old man and my strength wanes. Would you willingly help one that is weary?"

Suddenly, his eyes changed. Vaniel had misjudged him, of course. These eyes were anything but evil. Smiling still, kindness replaced the cruelty and a wave of warmth washed over Vaniel. He held his arms open in a gesture of supplication. Yes, he was kind and good. He was to be trusted.

"Of course," she readily agreed, suddenly anxious to help however she could.

He held out his hand, as though needing help to walk. She rushed forward and looped their arms together. He leaned heavily against her, limping slightly as they walked.

"How may I aid you, _mellon_?" she asked pleadingly, needing to do his will, wanting to please him.

"My task is quite dangerous. I am too feeble to complete it with my failing speed. Your Elven youth can aid me quite well."

"Whatever you ask, I shall do," she insisted. "Tell me."

"Vaniel, these good people of Mirkwood have been..._bewitched_," he said, drawing out the word dramatically. "They do not know the danger they are in."

Vaniel waited for him to continue, holding her breath.

"An evil being has entered these merry woods and threatens all. She walks in disguise and uses the wiles of a woman to ensnare her prey. I fear the Prince may be in danger."

Vaniel gasped. "Kellen of the Golden Wood! Yes, she is evil. We must be rid of her," she said anxiously.

"We will be and that is your part to play, my dear Elf. Kellen must be stopped and there is only one way."

"Anything to help Prince Legolas," she implored.

He smiled and for a fleeting second, she saw the gesture to be twisted and evil, but just as quickly, it was warm and trusting again.

"Kill Kellen. That is the only way to destroy her spell over the Prince and his good people."

Vaniel nodded fervently. "Yes, yes!"

"It is not an easy burden to shoulder, Vaniel, but you have a strength the Prince would be glad to have standing beside him. He will reward you for your service once the spell is broken. Kellen dies and the world will be safe again."

"How will I accomplish this?"

"Legolas carries two knives at his back—noble weapons of his family. Steal one and plunge it through Kellen's heart. Lure her away from the people to keep them from harm. To kill a witch is an ugly thing and the eyes of Elves are too good and pure for such violence."

Vaniel frowned. "Kellen does not take kindly to me. How am I to lure her away? She would not follow me."

"Never fear, Vaniel. I shall take care of that. She will follow you blindly. A tournament approaches. The crowds will be many in number. Do it then, when her guard will be down. Keep Legolas away from her. He must be protected."

She took his hand and kissed it. "Only a short while ago, I feared for him and the evil that Kellen has brought with her, but you have now saved us all. Thank you, my friend."

"No, Vaniel...thank you."

She looked down demurely, but when her gaze rose, he was gone.

Saruman chuckled softly to himself. That had been too easy. Vaniel was a stupid creature and far more gullible than he had realized. Soon Kellen would join the others like her.

The ritual long ago had been a mistake, but Saruman now saw the error of his ways. Saruman had long ago taken care of the hobbit and dwarf. Yet only Kellen and the human still lived. The human man was young. Saruman did not know of his location yet, but he was confident that soon he would.

Saruman was gifted with words and bewitchment. Vaniel would be the one to kill Kellen, but in Kellen's eyes, her murderer would not be the she-Elf, she would see an illusion of her dear friend Legolas. Haldir would no doubt have Legolas' head for Kellen's death and Saruman's troubles would be closer at an end. Framing the Elf-Prince would no doubt disrupt the Elven world sooner than he had hoped. The dead Prince and Princess of two thriving Elven communities would shatter their peace.

He had seen their future and their marriage. Their unity was unacceptable. It would destroy everything, but now Vaniel had appeared and Saruman's plans were perfected. He chuckled again and hurried onward to Dol Guldur. An evil existed there that they needed to be rid of and he would soon meet Gandalf there. For now, he would have to play the part and continue his deception of the hobbit-loving Gandalf into thinking his intentions were just as noble in ridding the world of darkness.

158


End file.
